


I Know How He Feels

by The_Moments_Gone



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moments_Gone/pseuds/The_Moments_Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know how he feels, how strong his touch can be, when he believes it's real. I've been there. And I know how he feels." [RATING CHANGE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mountains of History

Title: I Know How He Feels  
Category: TV Shows » Days Of Our Lives   
Author: And The Moment's Gone   
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T   
Chapter: 1, Words: 8,403

Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Chloe's return to Salem after faking her death.

Summary: _I know how he feels, how strong his touch can be, when he believes it's real. I've been there. And I know how he feels_

 _Official Disclaimer_ : All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Corday and the NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Chloe Lane, Brady Black, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Reba McEntire song _I Know How He Feels_ and I don't own that either.

* * *

 

     She snuck in through the garage door, resetting the alarm the second she was in the house and dropping her two carry-on bags right there in the hallway beside the dryer and at least having the sense to lay her laptop and briefcase on top of the washer. Two more steps down the hall, and she pushed open the bedroom door slowly. It didn’t creak as she was expecting, although somehow she knew that the second she stepped into the room, she would undoubtedly wake someone up.

Instead Chloe grabbed the bags off of the washer and headed across the living room into the kitchen, mindful to set the timer on the coffee maker before replacing the filter and checking the water level. She knew if she left it to the person lying in her bed, there would be no caffeine to say ‘good morning’ to.

For a split second she thought of going upstairs. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that if she woke the sleeping child there, she was never getting to bed. Slowly, that seemed to be her only speed that night, Chloe shut off the kitchen light and padded across the great room again, to slip into the door she had left open.

“Are you home?”

The voice from the bed was gruff and lazy from hours of sleep. And when the man sat up, Chloe couldn’t help but to watch the smooth plane of his stomach and the way his hair fell over his face. “Go back to sleep Shawn.” She whispered as she abandoned her pinstripe suit pants on the floor in favor of valor Capri’s and her short-sleeved lace top for a pink silk camisole.

But Shawn just shifted to the left and drew back the covers as if to offer her a spot. “How was your trip?” When Chloe sighed and joined him, he offered her a second feather pillow and when she declined he pulled it back underneath his head.

“It’s four AM on a Saturday.” Chloe whined, pulling the covers over her shoulders and settling into the bed as if she hadn’t seen it in months. She had to admit that that was the worst part of being president of a company, spending weeks at a time in hotels and inns. “We’ll talk about this after we’ve had coffee.”

It was almost like that was the end of it. Shawn faced the grand windows and Chloe blinked a few times, looking at the bathroom door. He snorted a bit, keeping them both awake before he seemed to nod. “Okay.”

 

     The alarm didn’t wake her. In fact it didn’t even go off. When Chloe pulled herself from bed shortly after eight she realized that Shawn must have forgotten that she had asked him to set it before he went to bed. She didn’t feel like showering, she had jumped in and out of one before she had left the hotel the night before, and although she was fairly certain she was dirty after the plane ride with Nicole, she didn’t quite have the energy to start the water and wait under the warm spray.

Instead she decided that she should wake up. Coffee had always been her salvation from nights that were too long and sleep that short. The flavor of the week was hazelnut, and as she slipped from the bed to throw on her bathrobe, she remembered that she would have to get some more soon. Her bedroom door opened without its usual creak, and she flipped on the television and played with the channels for a moment before settling onto CNN while she wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a steaming mug of liquid energy.

She stood in the breakfast nook for fifteen minutes, staring at the television when Shawn finally emerged from the bedroom, his wet hair standing on end as he ran a towel over it and pulled at the hooded sweatshirt he had grabbed from her closet. Chloe beat him to the kitchen and handed him the glass of his morning dose of orange juice.

“Good morning sunshine.” He couldn’t help but smile as Chloe groaned. She wasn’t a morning person, yes she could pretend, but Shawn just found it funny the way that Chloe ran a hand through her hair and shook her head at the sound of his voice.

“Why is it you’re super sunny at eight AM and I’m dragging?” She asked as she helped herself to a second mug.

Shrugging, he offered nowhere near helpful, “jet lag?”

Chloe lowered the mug and turned to face him. “Bite me.”

“Shut up and drink your coffee.” He warned her, the smile never leaving his face. Not many people were able to see this side to Chloe since the time she dubbed ‘the incident,’ and Shawn suspected that it was only during unguarded moments at home that she allowed herself to not feel sorry for the fact that she had made it on her own.

“What time did Joy get to sleep last night?” The question broke the silence, and once again, Shawn was amazed at how Chloe had taken charge of her life, her own personal idiosyncrasies be damned.

“Well **Mom** ,” He started out, watching her raise an eyebrow his direction. “After the fifth of Jack that Belle gave her; I let her watch a few of the pay-per-view porns on one of the channels between 324 and 350.” Chloe sighed and Shawn knew that he should just stop where he was. Unfortunately, Chloe wasn’t smiling; therefore he still felt he had work to do. “You know the educational ones?” He offered smiling as the amusement curled Chloe’s top lip. “And then I loaded her up with chocolate and caffeine and I think I passed out around three, leaving her to run with scissors.”

Without missing a beat, Chloe scooted past him. “So you two got popcorn crumbs in my bed and fell asleep to Finding Nemo around what? Eleven?”

“I think it was closer to ten forty-five.” Shawn checked the watch on his wrist as if it would actually help him determine the time he had fallen asleep the night before.

“Way to live on the dangerous side Brady.”

Shawn scoffed at his best friend and laughed when she threw her hair over her shoulder and pretended to ignore him. “I’m married to a Jan, Chlo.” He reminded her harshly. “I don’t think I need any more danger in my life.”

And it was true. After Jan had come out of her coma, she had been a completely different person, somewhat. She wasn’t as brash or argumentative, and for the most part, she worked to mend the bridges she launched napalm at before she kidnapped him and blackmailed Mimi Lockhart. She had even gone as far as to throw Mimi and Rex and engagement party to apologize to them for the harm that she had done. Jan and Belle still didn’t get along, but as far as Chloe was concerned it was a completely different matter.

“You’ve got a point there.” She nodded, turning back around and leaning against the edge of the counter. Had it just been she and Shawn in the house, she most likely would have perched herself up on the counter by now, but she was trying to set an example for her sister, even if the younger Wesley child wasn’t awake yet. “I brought you back that CD you wanted; the one from that new group from Atlanta?” She snapped her finger as she groped for the name.

“Forney?” He supplied for her.

With a wave of her hand, Chloe sighed. “Sure.” She huffed lightly. “It was in my junket packet.” She reached into her briefcase that had been moved onto the kitchen counter at one point in time or another. “And I stole Brady’s copy of the new Andrew Lloyd Webber musical, so –“

“I have never in my life seen you with one?” He offered, fixing himself another slice of toast and filling his coffee mug.

She took it from him without asking, and he just poured himself another. “Naturally,” she decided, as if they had had this conversation before. “Besides I think it’s the same one Nicole got in hers so he won’t be without.”

He wished he didn’t have to make the obvious joke. “Is that bitterness I hear in your voice?” He asked off-handedly, earning a dishtowel to his rear for the joke. 

“No.” She barked. “I’m just tired.”

Shawn gave her his patented ‘yeah right’ smile and concentrated on his breakfast. “So other than getting my crappy CD in your junket kit, how was your trip?”

Chloe knew she would have to give him the truth, Shawn Douglas Brady knew her better than even Belle did these days, and there was no way she would be able to avoid it. “I got on a plane with Brady and Nicole, I slept in the suite right next to them, and I was forced to eat almost every single meal watching her feed him from the chef salad’s she barely forced down three bites of that I can guarantee that he hated.” She bit her lip when she realized that she had given him ammunition for another ‘I told you so’ and then decided that her coffee was much more interested in the story than he was and continued. “Then I had to get back on the jet with them, on little to no sleep mind you, and now I’m home just to be annoyed by you.”

Somewhere inside he doubted that he had ever heard anything more depressing. ”Did anything **good** happen on this trip?” He asked curiously.

Chloe’s mood changed again, almost too rapidly for Shawn to note the change. “We signed three new artists and I bought most of Joy’s Christmas presents already.” She said happily, changing the subject yet again. “Anything new in the life of Police Deputy Shawn Brady?”

“Not really.” Shawn decided. “Jan decided that she wants kids.”

“It’s been almost five years, Shawn.” Chloe had no empathy. “You knew that would come sooner or later.”

“I was hoping for much, much later.”

She sighed as harshly as she could force herself. “Men.” She muttered under her breath. “How was Joy?”

Yet again Shawn marveled at how much like Belle Chloe had become as she changed the subject yet again. “Just like she is every time you arrange for Belle and I to tag team her while you’re gone.”

“You say ‘angel,’ and I’m going to kill you.” Chloe pouted. “She’s never like that with me.”

There was no other explanation than the truth for Shawn. “She just loves us more.” He informed her, as if it were one big secret.

“Damn it.” Chloe’s hand hit the counter with a forceful thud and Shawn jumped before almost running to Chloe’s side of the island to see if she had hurt herself. “Belle’s having that luncheon for Brady and Nicole today isn’t she?”

By the tone Chloe gave him, Shawn was almost certain that the younger woman would rather stab her own eyes out with a rusty nail than attend the mini gala that his former girlfriend had planned to celebrate, for the third time, her older brother’s engagement to Nicole Walker former Kiriakis. “You know if you skip it we won’t hold it against you?” He tried to assure her.

“Easy for you to say,” Chloe’s hand jerked through her hair, and she wished she had brought something out of the bedroom in which to tie it up with. “You don’t have Kate Black telling you that it looks bad for the company.”

“You slept with him for next to two years, Chlo.” He reasoned. “You are his soul mate –“

Her hand clamped over his mouth before he had time to register that she had done it, and Chloe’s eyes burned a hole through his head as she warned him. “I would appreciate it if that phrase is never uttered in my home ever again.”

Shawn honestly looked confused for a second. “What?” He asked, his mind returning to his previous statement. “Soul Mate?” And when Chloe flashed him another dagger with her pure cobalt glare he hardened his own eyes. “Or is it the ‘you and Brady’ part that you’re having trouble with?”

“ **That** was seven years ago.” She came close to shouting, wishing that for once, Shawn didn't try to make her think of everything that she was missing. One year apart before her accident, and then four after she had come back from the dead, and her life was spinning once again. “A lot has changed since then.” She told him gently. “Please drop it.”

“Sure.” He smiled, placing his mug on the counter next to hers. “But only because you asked nicely.”

“Do you remember what Belle said was ‘appropriate attire?’” The subject was officially dropped, and they were back to their usual morning after banter.

Shawn honestly took a moment to think. “I think she already laid out yours while she was here.” He offered, hoping that he was right. He would catch Hell from Chloe if he had gotten even one of Belle’s mental memos wrong when repeating it back to her. “It’s hanging on the back of the bathroom door.”

“How is she?”

It took him a moment to remember which of the many ‘she’s’ Chloe was talking about. “Complaining that she’s tired and her feet are swollen.”

“That’s what she gets for getting knocked up.” She laughed at how truly unsympathetic she had become just by waking up. “At least I did it the smart way.”

“Waited for your parents to die in a car crash so you could get one already potty trained?” Shawn offered, knowing that had he tried to make it sound more serious, Chloe would now be a puddle on the floor.

“Yep.” She said almost cheerfully. “I never do things half-way.” She set her mug back on the counter and looked out across the bar counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, her mind already coming back to how she had wound up like this; a single mother of one with no parents and a career that took up far too much of her time. _At_ _least the house was beautiful_. She told herself carefully, wiping a tear from her eye before closing them.

She had found it almost six months after her reconstructive surgery, after an exceptionally nasty run-in with Nicole. She went for a drive to clear her head before returning to her parent’s house and came across the land on the outskirts of town. The real-estate agent who was holding the open house had told her that it had been originally commissioned for a wealthy man as a wedding present for his grandson, and the second she stepped inside; she knew it was just what she needed.

The three bedroom, two bath country house sat in the middle of a five acre lot had a refined rustic look to it with its large windows and spacious outside layout. There was an inset porch on the front and a deck in the back that connected to an oversized covered gazebo on the end of the house. It was the gazebo that had attracted Chloe to it in the first place. And the inside matched the out perfectly. Vaulted ceilings and open archways made her feel freer than she had ever felt since her accident.

The master bedroom was located downstairs through a hallway to the right of the living room. The master bath had just been equipped with a _Sanijet_ pipe-less whirlpool tub large enough to most likely hold her entire family. The kitchen was on the other side of the house, with a butcher block built into the island and cherry wood finish on all of the cabinets. Two sets of stairs converged halfway up the center landing to lead upstairs, one coming from the hallway the master suite was on the other side almost positioned in the middle of the entryway. There was a large family area at the top of the stairs with two bedrooms down a hall to the left and a bonus room to the right that she was told could be refit to create two separate rooms.

She had gone to the bank and made her offer directly after leaving the house.

Nancy and Brady had helped her move a week after that.

It was three weeks to the day that she had gotten the one phone call that no one ever wants. Her parents had been in an accident. And her sister was alone in New York.

So Chloe had done the only thing she could do. She and Belle cleaned out her parent’s penthouse, boxing everything up and moved Joy out to Salem to live with her. Thanks to Belle and her brother she had gotten a job at Basic Black, working as a sort of personal assistant for John, and within two short years, when John decided to expand the music division, Chloe had been made President of the Black Label. Sharing creative control with his son and cutting her way into the music business as a force to be reckoned with.

Shawn watched her jump as the phone rang, cutting off her memories and when she cursed, he had to force the smile off of his face. It didn’t last long.

“You get that,” Shawn grinned, watching her check the caller ID. “I’ll go wake up the Sleepy Monster.” He watched her mutter in frustration before turning to the stairs.

“Tell her if she’s dressed in half an hour I’ll take her to breakfast before we have to go to the Penthouse.” Chloe hit the button on the cordless and pulled the plastic up to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hello Ms. Lane.”

Chloe knew for certain that she didn't have time for this. “Good morning Lindy,” She said gently, trying her hardest not to take her frustrations out on the poor woman. “What’s up?”

The woman on the other end of the phone laughed carefully, not too certain what the mood was going to be set at for this conversation. “Mr. Black wanted me to call and make sure that you made it home safely this morning.”

“Of course he did.” Not for the first time since John had convinced her to take the position as President of the newly founded Basic Black music label, Chloe cursed the man's oldest child. Only Brady Black would be at the office the Saturday after getting home from a business trip, especially when he should have been getting ready for the party that his sister was holding in his honor. “Is he available?”

The voice sounded mechanical as she searched for the button to transfer the call. “Hold on one moment please.”

One click of the line later and Chloe could almost feel his presence over the phone. “Brady Black.” He said confidently, no doubt sitting behind his desk with a French Vanilla cappuccino in his hand.

“It’s Saturday, Black. “ Chloe snapped, trying to be civil. “Go home.”

Brady couldn’t help the friendly laugh that escaped his lips. “And a good morning to you too, Chloe.” He took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair, almost certain that this was going to be an interesting conversation. “You made it home all right?”

“Of course I did, **Dad**.” She muttered under her breath, wishing that she had just let the machine pick up the phone to begin with. “And now I’m getting ready to take Joy to breakfast before we have to be at the penthouse for your party.” She ran a hand through her hair and poured herself another mug of coffee and almost drained it in one gulp. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Her sarcasm only caused Brady to smile wider. “Not really,” he decided. “I was just calling to make sure that you were still alive. You looked a little tired on the plane and I was worried.”

“That’s nice Brady.” He could feel her irritation and somehow Brady didn't understand how he was the cause of it. Chloe knew that he just wanted to make sure she was safe; there had been no underlying tones to his gesture. Then again, lately it didn’t take more than the sound of his name for her to become irate. “I need to go.”

“Chloe.” He started, knowing before the full word was out of his mouth that she would cut him off.

And cut him off she did. “Bye now.” She quipped as she mashed the end button and dropped the cordless onto the counter. Taking a deep breath, Chloe forced the tension out of her limbs.

“Do I even have to guess who you just hung up on?” When had Shawn appeared in the kitchen again? And why hadn't she noticed?

“You can if you want.” Chloe had residual irritation seeping from her as she realized that Shawn was purposefully trying to bait her.

“I’m only sure he was just trying to be nice.”

“I don’t do **nice** , Shawn.” Chloe said harshly, pulling the piece of bread out of the toaster. “Least of all to him.” She dropped the toast on the plate. “Least of all today.” The plate was almost thrown at him and he was glad that he was used to Chloe and her tantrums. “Now where’s the damn dress?”

Little feet announced a third person to the room; and seven year old Joy Wesley smiled sleepily, both eyes still closed. “Morning.”

Her eyes softened almost immediately, and Chloe kissed her sister on the top of the head. “Good morning sleepy head.” Shawn didn't miss the 180 that turned Chloe into the single mother. “Do you want me to braid your hair today?”

Joy took the glass of apple juice out of Chloe's hand and smiled. “No thank you.” She opened one eye cautiously, peered into the glass and shut it again. Then she took a sip and shook her head. “I want to wear it down.”

It still amazed Chloe that she had done so well with Joy. “At least go get your pins so we can get it out of your face.” Joy set the half-finished glass of juice next to the half-eaten toast and turned. “I think there are still a few in my bathroom, in the drawer with my hairbrush.” Joy raced from the room and Chloe returned to her task of cleaning off the kitchen island. “You know you’re welcome to come with us.”

He shook his head, almost wishing that he were able to ride with her, to help with a day like today. “Jan’s expecting me at home so we can ride to this thing together.” Chloe flashed him a half smile and he took the toast off of the plate she was throwing into the sink. “She’s taking her job as... whatever of honor very seriously.”

“Matron.” She said carefully, sounding almost as if she was scolding a child. “Matron of honor.”

“Weddings are for women anyway.” Shawn shook his head, taking a last bite of his toast before shoving his cell phone into his pocket and trying to fish his keys out of the bowl that Chloe kept hers in. “I don’t need to know this stuff.” He kissed Chloe on the forehead and then scooted out of the room.

“Men.” She muttered again, before taking her hairbrush out of her sister’s hand and making quick work of the thick head of hair in front of her. She set the brush on the counter and turned Joy to look at her. “Did you have fun with Shawn and Belle?” She asked, playing with wisps of Joy’s hair to make sure it looked perfect.

Joy nodded and smiled slowly. “Can I wear my new dress today?” She asked slowly, watching a slight confusion fall over Chloe’s features.

For a second, Chloe wanted to call Belle and demand to know why the younger Black insisted on cleaning out every single kid store from Salem to Paris to outfit her younger sister. Then she sighed when she realized exactly which dress Joy was talking about. Then she frowned. Finally Chloe could add something to her list of things she was actually allowed to be upset about today.

“So Aunt Jan dropped your gown off while I was gone?” She asked, knowing full well before her sister nodded that it was completely rhetorical. Of course Jan dropped the dress off, and apparently she had shown it to Joy when she had done it. “Sorry, Monster.” Chloe shook her head. “You can’t wear that dress until February.” She watched her sister begin to pout and held up her hands. “You’re the one that wanted to be in the wedding, Joy.” She pointed out and almost gave up. “Why don’t you wear something that your Aunt Belle bought you while I was gone, and you can model the flower girl dress for me when we get home?”

She hadn’t agreed before Joy took off across the kitchen and her small feet raced up the stairs. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’” Chloe said to herself turning back to her briefcase, smiling briefly when she noticed the chocolate bar and Excedrin that Shawn had obviously set out before he left. She opened both, swallowing two pills dry and then finishing off her coffee before taking a bite of her chocolaty goodness on her way back to her bedroom.

It was going to be a **long** day.

 

 

     Three hours later, Chloe readjusted the strap on her sister’s dress before knocking again on the door to the Black Penthouse. She was allowed one last calming breath before the solid door was pulled open, and Phillip Kiriakis smiled down at her from the other side. “Chloe.” He said shortly, pulling her into a hug and whispering gently into her ear. “All of the mocha chocolate chip you can eat if you’re civil.”

When she pulled away, his smile was comforting again and she gave her best reassuring smirk in return. “I’m always civil.” She reminded him, taking Joy by the hand and trying to move the child into the Penthouse. “Why don’t you go find your Uncle Shawn?” She asked Joy after a moment, spotting Shawn sitting in the dining room looking bored between Belle and his mother, with his younger brother squirming in his lap. “I think Zack might be there.”

At the sound of her best friend’s name, Joy winked up at Chloe and started to run off, only to catch herself and readjust to a brisk walk.

“You’ve done well.” Phillip told her after a moment; both of them watching as Joy politely interrupted into whatever it was that Belle was telling Shawn and his mother, and magically seemed to release the older and younger male Brady’s from having to listen.

“I did, didn’t I?” She asked him in return, allowing a true smile to brighten her features. Over the years they had been together, Chloe and Joy had truly become a mother-daughter pair, first in action, and then by law when Chloe adopted shortly before their first Christmas together. Although she still remembered Nancy and Craig Wesley and she understood that biologically Chloe was her sister, she still saw Chloe as her mother. “Thankfully I haven’t had to do it alone.” She pulled Phillip into a hug again and discretely wiped a tear from her eye.

There was a tap on her shoulder, and Chloe turned just in time to be pulled into another furious hug. “Get your own husband.” Belle warned playfully, swatting Phillip on the arm when he scoffed.

“You can keep him.” Chloe allowed, just as playfully. “Been there, had that.” She reminded her best friend, taking a drink from the pregnant woman and turning back to scan the room. In the far corner, her eyes met Brady’s and both nodded to acknowledge each other.

“Although it seems she’s looking to steal someone else’s.” Shawn slid behind Belle to avoid being hit, and Chloe’s eyes shot him a warning.

Rex joined the group and kissed Chloe on the cheek in greeting. “He’s not married yet.” He returned, pulling his wife into the conversation, more or less against Mimi’s will.

Chloe didn’t understand why they seemed to want to joke about her relationship with Brady Black.  They had been perfectly content to subtle hints before Brady announced his engagement to Nicole Walker, but now it had turned into a full on contest to see who could drive her insane first. “That’s enough.” She admonished bluntly. “If I’m supposed to be civil, you four are supposed to be mature.” Chloe ran a hand through her hair, curled as per Belle’s instructions, and she bit her cheek as she sauntered away from the group, weaving in and out of the investors, family members and friends to appear just to her bosses right between him and the door to the balcony. “Good afternoon.”

Another swig of his champagne, and then another, and Brady finally managed to find his voice. “Good afternoon Chloe.” He smiled, the hand that had once been around his fiancé’s waist now resting in his pants pocket. “How are you today?”

“The answer I gave you earlier when Lindy called still applies.” She warned him, her tone just as cheerful as ever, and even a delicate smile plastered on her face. If she had actually been looking, she would have seen Nicole pause. “I have those figures for you John.”

With her attention diverted, Brady allowed himself to actually observe just how fine Chloe perceived herself to be. Her confidence came from her outfit today; anyone who actually knew her would be able to pick that out. A natural beauty by some trick of genetics, Chloe, who was normally trying to pull of casual Friday every day at the office in jeans, seemed almost out of place in the black Sue Wong cocktail dress that even Brady had a hard time imagining her buying for herself. Her hair had simply been left down, curled into a fountain of chocolate behind her and most definitely by force of habit her make-up had been kept light. As she argued by-lines and figures with his father, he had to admit that even out of her element, his ex-lover was stunning.

Then a tug of his arm brought him back to the woman at his side, and almost sheepishly, Brady kissed Nicole lightly before she wandered off in search of a drink and her bridesmaid. “I only asked you to work this up last night, Chloe.” He heard his father say. “How on Earth did you manage to get it done and sleep before the party?”

“I was lacking good company on the plane.” She smiled, throwing Brady a knowing look and turning only slightly to accept another drink from Shawn, who had plastered himself at her side the moment they both noticed Brady watching her. “And with the merger with Stone Records in negotiations, the sooner the better.”

“No more office talk.” Kate Roberts scolded, taking her drink back from her husband and playfully admonishing Chloe with her eyes. “We’re here to celebrate, not to debate billboard charts and advertising plans.” She leaned over to kiss Brady on the cheek and laughed. “You’re boring one of the guests of honor.”

Without missing a beat, Chloe’s eyes lit up. “I thought that entertaining him was what his bride-to-be was for?” She asked snidely, realizing the second it was out of her mouth that she should have thought before she spoke. “I’m sorry.” She said immediately, her eyes pleading with Brady to simply accept her apology and not make a scene.

“Now, now…” Brady mock scolded her, sliding a hand around her shoulder and leaning in to flash a furtive smirk. “Just because your last date was to ‘The Murder of Roman Brady’ doesn’t mean the rest of us have to be bitter?”

Her hand itched to slap him. Not only for bringing up the terrible night of Kate’s botched wedding to Roman, but for reminding her of exactly whom her last date was with. Instead she simply finished her glass in one swallow and peered up at Brady with hooded lashes. “Disastrous weddings seem to run in the family then, Black.” She said as sweetly as she could manage. “It’s a shame that the biggest one at yours will be the bride.”  She wormed her way out of his grip, apologized to Kate and took off across the room in search of Belle, and possibly more champagne.

 

     From the shelter of the balcony, where he had retreated with Rex and Shawn once Chloe had made her verbal slip, Phillip held up a crisp on hundred-dollar bill and frowned. “I say Nicole never walks down the aisle.” He handed the money to Shawn, who scribbled Phillip’s prediction down on a napkin before pocketing both it and the money.

“You honestly think she’s going to let Chloe ruin her wedding?” Rex asked carefully. They watched the room now with disinterested fascination. “That woman is like commando-bride, no small detail overlooked.” Off his brother’s sigh he did too. “I mean it’s scary how much she knows about when and where Brady and Chloe even breathe each other’s air.”

Across the room, Chloe hoisted Joy onto her hip and Phillip caught the smile that brightened Brady’s face at the action. “Nicole doesn’t stand a chance.” He said again, surer now than when they had first started taking bets six months ago.

 

     “That was just too much fun, Monster.” Chloe deposited Joy on the couch before dropping to it herself and handing the younger girl the remote. “Promise me we never have to do it again.” She kicked off her shoes and used her left foot to scoot the coffee table close enough for her to prop her feet on.

They had made it through the rest of the party without incident, Chloe choosing to hide out in the kitchen with Mimi and Shawn, and Joy tiring herself out weaving in and out of the guests with Zack Brady and Jack Deveraux Jr. Finally at ten after five, after all of the official guests had departed, and most of the trash was taken care of, Chloe scooped up the half asleep Joy off of the couch and had been allowed to leave only after promising that the youngest Brady boy could spend the night with them at her house.

“What are you and Zack going to want for dinner?” Chloe asked her couch companion after a minute. She still had to finish straightening up the living room and start laundry before she could start on the office work that John Black would kill her for bringing home with her so soon after her business trip. Then she thought of what Sunday would bring, and crawling up underneath her covers and praying the world would end seemed like such a good idea.

There was Joy's indoor soccer game after church, and then Chloe had her weekly lunch with her friends while Joy spent time with her two favorite friends at the Brady House. She had made the mistake of promising Kate that she and Joy would join them for the family dinner at Rex's house. And to top it all off, it was her turn to make cookies and brownies for Joy's first grade class's Chocolate Day this week. Taking a deep breath, Chloe took the remote out of Joy's hand and hit mute before dropping it down onto the couch. “Earth to Monster?” She asked in a sweet singsong voice, almost pouncing on Joy and tickling her sides.

Kicking and giggling, Joy squirmed in her seat on the couch. “I didn't hear you.” She coughed out, trying to find a place somewhere out of Chloe’s reaches.

“Dinner,” Chloe let go of the younger girl and took a moment to dig through the couch cushions that had been kicked to try to locate the remote. “Meal that comes after lunch,” she clarified, “You and Zack?” She finished and couldn't help but to giggle at the way Joy's face scrunched up. “No, you're not getting pizza again, and I was told you had McDonald's twice while I was gone.” She made sure to add quickly, watching the little light bulb go off in her sister's head.

Their expressions seemed to match for a split second, before Joy crossed her arms in front of her to truly mimic her sister. “Anything else?” She asked slowly, making sure that what she requested would be on the approved food list. When Chloe shook her head the grin got wider. “Pancakes!” She shouted as she snatched the remote back and turned the volume back up.

Closing her eyes, Chloe smiled. “Pancakes,” she said slowly, trying to remember if they had everything needed for pancakes. “I think I can manage that.” She decided at last, making a mental note to call Shawn after she stood up and ask him to pick up some syrup and fresh fruit before he dropped his brother off at her house. “Pancakes a la Lane,” she proclaimed, slapping her hands on her knees and forcing herself to stand. She waited a beat before taking the remote back and shutting the television off completely. “Did you want bacon and eggs too?” When Joy threw her a pout and nodded, her little hand seeming to reach out for the remote. “Go make sure your room is clean.” She told the younger Wesley. “And by your room, I mean your playroom and the family room that most likely has your stuff all over it too.”

“Okay.”

Joy took her time getting off of the couch and wandered up the stairs while Chloe righted the throw draped across the top of the couch and set the television remote next to the DVD player remote on the coffee table, and pushing that back to where it belonged. “And change your clothes!” She shouted as an afterthought. She grabbed the cordless phone off of its base next to one of the armchairs and literally tossed her shoes in the direction of the hallway that led to her bedroom. She absently dialed the number with one hand while the other ran through her hair, scratching the back of her scalp as she groped for a reason not to start her laundry.

“'Ello?” Shawn balanced his cell phone on one shoulder and his brother's overnight bag on the other as he finished retying Zack's shoes and managed to stand, almost all at the same time.

“I need a favor.” Chloe said immediately.

“No,” Shawn corrected. “You **need** to get laid.” He told her simply. “But since **he's** engaged, **you're** picky and Janwould physically **kill** me...” Shawn held his breath and waited for the sigh that he knew would be coming.

To appease him, Chloe sighed, blowing more air out of her mouth than she really should have. “Can you swing by the market and pick me up some fruit and syrup?” Shawn shrugging on the other end was almost audible. “Joy decided that she wanted pancakes for dinner tonight, and we're out of syrup and berries.”

“Pancakes a la Brady?” Shawn asked hurriedly. “I'm not even going to use the obvious joke here, Chlo.”

She honestly could have killed him right then and there. “Strawberries, blueberries, and nothing fat free.” She reminded Shawn, as if he didn't either go with or shop for her at least once a month. He had become a permanent fixture in her house since she had started going on business trips more often. They had found that it was easier to move one adult for a week rather than a week’s worth of seven year old. “And if you wouldn't mind, I think you finished off the milk.”

“It was Belle.” Shawn snapped defensively, before taking the time to wonder why Chloe blaming missing milk on him and not the four-month pregnant woman was offensive to him. “But sure.” He agreed, kissing his mother on the cheek before moving his brother out of the door. “Strawberries, blueberries, nothing fat free and milk?” When he didn't hear her correct him, he laughed. “We'll be there in fifteen.”

Chloe hung up the phone without saying good-bye, setting it back on its base and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. She headed straight to her room, finally getting the energy to start laundry, and right as she stooped to pick up her heels, she noticed that her bags were still in the middle of the hallway, one having toppled over to rest on the side of the washer. Plopping herself onto the floor, Chloe just picked things straight out of the bag and either dropped them into the hamper, or threw it in the direction of her room to be placed in the dry clean only bag.

Once she had most of her things sorted out, Chloe picked herself off of the floor, dropping the first load of whites into the washer and added the bleach. She absently filled and threw in the Downy ball and stooped to pick up the basket, dropping it onto her bed before moving into her bathroom to pick up the other basket that was no doubt filled mostly with her guests’ clothing. They always joked about how Shawn and Belle had their own corner in her closet, and both had been given drawer space for their nightclothes and unmentionables in the smaller of her dressers. In Chloe’s opinion it just made it easier for when they stayed to watch Joy.

The doorbell rang right as Chloe deposited the second hamper on the bed with the first, and she was once again filled with annoyance as she tried to understand why someone with a key and a standing invitation didn’t just walk right in.

“The door also opens from the outside.” She instructed playfully, pulling the door open fully and stopping. “Change in plans?” Chloe inquired after a second, looking down at the tear stained face of Jack Jr. standing beside her best friend.

“It’s a long story that I’m not going to be explaining in front of anyone under the age of twenty one.” Shawn ushered both of them into the house, handing Zack and Jack the bag of fruit and the bag containing syrup and ice cream respectively. The milk was deposited into Chloe’s outstretched arms, and when the boys took off to the kitchen, all Chloe allowed was her eyebrow to rise.

“Abigail is in the process of being murdered by her parents.” He explained the best he could as they walked side by side into the kitchen. “They got the phone call to go get Jack right before we left. I couldn’t leave the poor kid with Mom and Dad.”

Chloe opened the refrigerator and cleared a spot for the milk, taking the ice cream that the boys had just dumped into the fridge, bag and all, and put it in its rightful spot in the freezer. “It’s fine.” She decided; laughing at the way the boys just stood on the other side of the island watching her. “Joy’s upstairs guys,” she dismissed. “I’ll shout for dinner.”

When it was just the two of them again, Chloe pointed to the panty door. “So what did Abby do exactly?” She asked as she pulled the canisters of flour and sugar out of the cabinet above the stove range.  She set them down on the island and pointed to the spice rack before pulling the milk out again. Shawn set the salt and baking powder down next to the Toll House semi sweet morsels and he reached into the cabinet under the island for a large mixing bowl as Chloe pulled the frying pan out of its hiding place and heated the range.

“It seems that my second cousin has come home from Stanford pregnant.” He informed Chloe as he mixed the batter, seeming to be paying more attention to the food than his conversation. When he heard Chloe gasp, he smiled. “But - and this is what is causing the uproar at the Deveraux household - she has yet to introduce this man to any member of the family nor does she intend to. Apparently they do not have any interest in seeing each other socially again, and Abby is even refusing to tell her parents his name.”

Chloe took the mixing bowl from Shawn and stirred it once more for good measure before dropping a generous mixing spoon full onto the pan. “In other words, Abby had a one night stand with a man she doesn’t like, and is afraid to tell her parents about it.”

“Didn’t I just say that?” Shawn shrugged and grabbed her rectangular handled serving platter out of the dishwasher, Chloe took it with the hand that didn’t hold the spatula, and set it to her right. “Jack is furious, and I think it’s taking all she has for cousin Jen not to have a nervous breakdown.” Chloe dished up the first batch of pancakes and Shawn took the bowl back from her as she took the frying pan from his hand and cracked an egg from the carton he had set within arm’s reach.

It was like a dance that they had perfected years ago, when she had become a single mother to Joy, and there was always at least one of her friends bordering in her house. The Diva had learned to become a short order cook, a maid, a nanny and a cheerleader all at once, and as Shawn watched her scramble eggs with one hand and blindly reach for the turkey bacon behind her with the other, he realized that no matter the circumstance, Brady Black was a fool to pass this woman up.

Chloe dropped the pan full of scrambled eggs into a serving bowl, and reached for the batter again, handing the frying pan full of bacon off to Shawn. “If Abby needs a place to hide…” She offered slowly, taking a sip of the beer that Shawn had opened for himself and finishing off the batter in the bowl. “I think Casa Wesley can spare the room.”

“I’ll call her tonight and relay the message.” Shawn smiled when Chloe slid between him and the range to get to the sink on the other side without walking around the island. Almost as an afterthought he added: “Does the Casa Wesley offer include me?”

“What’d you do to piss off the wife this time?” Chloe asked none too nicely. “I mean you just spent the last three days here, so it must have been big.” Shawn handed her the empty frying pan and Chloe rinsed it off in the sink along with the skillet. “Joy!” She shouted, looking directly above her. “Dinner!”

Three sets of footsteps could be heard racing down the stairs, and Chloe laughed as the kids skidded to a stop just before running into Shawn. “Set the table Rug Rats.” He commanded, handing the plates to Joy, the silverware to Zack and the Rubbermaid pitcher of Kool-Aid to Jack. He grabbed the plate of pancakes in one hand and the platter of bacon in the other and couldn’t help but smirk when he realized that Chloe had managed to clean and chop the strawberries without him noticing and now she was holding a sectioned off party tray with all of the assorted goodies piled high restaurant style as she juggled the bowl of eggs, syrup and two beers in her other hand.

“You dump those on the floor and I’ll tell you why Jan is pissed.” Shawn tried to bargain, laughing at her triumphant smile when she successfully set down her load and stuck her tongue out at him.

“You’re going to tell me anyway.” Chloe said triumphantly, dishing out the kids’ food and allowing them to fix their pancakes how they wanted them before she even touched her own empty plate.

Shawn piled the food high and frowned. “You’re not going to like it.”

“I already figured that one out.” Chloe pretended to snap. “Just tell me what it is and who you did it with.”

Shawn reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet, handing the small folded envelope to Chloe and eyeing the children in warning. “Phillip started it.” He said defensively, holding his breath.

As she read the top line, Chloe put her fork back down on the plate and stared. “Shawn Douglas Brady.” She shouted, standing up quickly and pulling Shawn from his seat. “Eat all you want.” She told the kids. “And I want you guys to decide what movie you want to watch.”

“Can we order Pay-Per-View?” Joy managed to say without bursting out of her chair.

“Depends on how much food is left on your plates.” Chloe countered, still dragging Shawn out of the breakfast nook and through the kitchen to the formal dining room. “Of all the not funny things in my life right now you bet on this?” She snapped, throwing the paper at him and smacking him on the chest when she decided that the paper was too light. “How dare you!”

Shawn bent and retrieved the bets and the money off of the floor. “It’s all in good fun.” He countered.

“It’s just hurtful.” She turned her back on him and ran a hand through her hair. “To bet on Brady’s life like that-”

His eyes bugged before he could stop them, and then Shawn coughed. “Okay…” He frowned, trying to mask the utter confusion. “I should be ashamed of myself because I’m betting on the outcome of Brady’s wedding?” And when Chloe nodded, Shawn frowned again. “I’m not in trouble because Phillip, Rex and I are acting like you’re a man-stealing harlot; I’m in trouble because I’m betting on the marriage of a guy that you won’t speak to without a double barbed insult?” When Chloe glared at him, Shawn nodded. “Just checking.” He shrugged, shoving the list and the wad of hundred dollar bills back in his wallet before heading back into the kitchen, leaving Chloe to stand in the dark all by herself. 


	2. Of Men and Swimming Pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again she was in the pool.

Title: I Know How He Feels  
Category: TV Shows » Days Of Our Lives   
Author: And The Moment's Gone   
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T   
Chapter: 2, Words: 6,631

Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Chloe's return to Salem after faking her death.

 _Official Disclaimer_ : All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Corday and the NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Chloe Lane, Brady Black, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Reba McEntire song _I Know How He Feels_ and I don't own that either.

* * *

     “You what?”

For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Chloe was fuming and, once again, it was Shawn’s fault.

They had been sitting at patio table at an Italian restaurant, sipping cool beers and lemonade while waiting for their check when Mimi had reminded everyone about the fundraiser that Kate had been planning for almost a full month. It was on Saturday, the last day of the week and, coincidently, the month.

Then Phillip had brought up the ever-present topic of who was riding with whom and how many people were going to be out of town. Chloe kindly offered to pick Belle up when the blonde mentioned that Phillip was leaving for Europe Tuesday morning. And Shawn had blurted out that they had arranged for Chloe to have an escort of her own.

“It’s not a date.” Mimi frowned, trying to take some of the anger off of Shawn and ease Chloe away from the tantrum she was about to display. “We just thought – “

“You just thought **what**?” Chloe set her lemonade down on the table and turned to glare down Mimi. “That poor Chloe couldn’t handle going to a Halloween party on her own?” Everyone at the table shifted nervously and she honestly didn’t know what she was supposed to think. “Did you call a service?” She snapped, her hand going through her hair and Belle flinched at the roughness that Chloe used when tugging at the ends.

When Chloe's rage had died down, Mimi's voice seemed to gain strength. “My brother,” she started out quietly, not too sure if the younger woman was planning on trying to murder her before or after the party. “He's back in town, and he doesn't have a date either.”

Another resigned breath, and Chloe turned to Shawn, somehow coming to the conclusion that no matter what was happening, it was his fault that they had decided to play matchmaker.

“Can we grow up?” Shawn snapped back at her. “Seriously Chlo, it's a date, a **dinner** date at a work fundraiser.” The younger girl looked away from her best friend and took another sip of her drink. “You don't even have to change your plans, Patrick will meet you there if that's really what you want, but we're tired of you standing to the sidelines at these things.”

“And there are worse dates in the world than Patrick Lockhart.” Jan said from her place beside Shawn.

And it was true.

After they had taken down Tony DiMera, Patrick had officially joined up with ISA, moving to New York and marrying his work. He visited Salem as often as he could, for special occasions and holidays and the occasional stop just to say play with his brother for an afternoon or have dinner with his mother and sister. He had done well for himself in the last five years.

“Fine,” she resigned. “Have him pick me up at seven.” And when the triumphant smile appeared on Shawn's face, Chloe had to resist the urge to slap him. “But I'm not going to dinner with him before, and we're not taking a midnight stroll through the park after. She sighed, pushing her plate away from her and Chloe smiled weakly. “I've got to get going.” She told them slowly, throwing enough money on the table to cover her meal and pulling her purse onto her shoulder. “I told Hope that I would take the kids to the soccer game.”

Everyone seemed to nod, and Chloe skipped the informal hug session before fishing her keys out of her purse and walking away.

“The good news is everyone's still alive.” Phillip picked Chloe's money off of the table and added his own to it before handing it to Rex so they could all chip in.

His wife nodded. “The bad news is that not only have we offended her, somehow we've made the night harder for her.”

“It was hard enough.” Shawn turned to his ex-girlfriend, and patted her hand. “They met on Halloween or something.” He reminded Belle gently. “And once upon a time it was a very special holiday.”

“She'll be fine.” Phillip reassured the group, watching his wife pick apart the paper napkin in front of her and his sister-in-law staring at the seat in front of her that Chloe had vacated. “She'll be fine.” He said again.

And yet no one seemed to believe him.

 

     “Is this seat taken?”

Chloe's head shot up at the voice and her portfolio slipped from her lap to land onto the seat below her on the bleachers. The person attached to the voice stooped to collect the folio and the papers attached to it and Chloe almost snatched them out of his hand.

“What are you doing here?” The sounds of the game were around them, and since her sister was sitting on the bench for this round, Chloe dropped her voice. “And dare I ask where your other half is tonight.”

“Nicole is meeting my sister and Jan to look at place settings.” Brady answered easily, sliding onto the bleachers beside Chloe and throwing a small wave at Joy. “And I remembered Joy's game on your calendar and decided to watch and say hi.”

She sighed, and busied herself with reorganizing everything in her hand that had dropped. Chloe would have mentioned that this was the second time this month that Brady had taken the liberty of looking over her calendar, if she had been better prepared for the argument that would have ensued. “Joy is going to be happy you came.” Her voice was forced, and she frowned when the couple across from her smiled reassuringly. She knew how they looked, one woman dressed to the soccer mom nines in jeans and an expensive angora sweater over a cropped matching tank top, sitting rigidly next to a man in an expensive suit who looked to be trying his hardest to remain civil as an adorable seven year old girl looked on from the bench.

They looked like the typical American couple.

The typical **divorced** American couple.

With a wry smile, Chloe decided that the couple couldn't have been more right.

“I have some notes for your meeting with the board at Stone Records.” She shook her and turned to the safest possible conversation: work. She thumbed through the papers until she came up with the right one and handed it to him. “They're not revised, but you’re not leaving until Monday, so I'll have time to fine tune them.” When Brady just stared at the paper in his hand, Chloe sighed. “I can't be there to run interference, so I thought this might help.”

Brady smiled, “always appreciated,” he answered as he studied her neat script outlining the individual members of the Stone Records board. It was the same outline that she sent with him any time that she wasn't able to go on a business trip with him, detailing who would respond to what jokes, and which person had the most influence over the decisions. Despite the fact that it came with a detachment that both confused and annoyed, Brady was glad to have her input. “Dad said that Vincent Cassman and his wife have accepted Kate's invitation to the fundraiser.” He informed her casually, his eyes never leaving the spot of dark red hair as Joy bounced up to relieve a teammate on the artificial turf. “I think I'll actually have to buy a new costume.” He said off handedly.

“Wear a tux.” Chloe suggested helpfully, “Go as James Bond.”

“Nicole could be my Bond Girl.” He said aloud, almost slapping himself for the look that crossed Chloe's features briefly. “Cheap shot.” Brady admitted.

Once again, Chloe frowned at where their banter was heading. “Cheap woman.” She agreed, almost to herself. The game wrapped up in front of her, and Chloe stood, throwing her portfolio into her laptop bag and pulling out the bottles of grape Gatorade she had tucked into it when she had stopped for gas. “See you at the office.”

And then she was gone, and Brady was still sitting, this time by himself. He finally noticed the elderly couple sitting fifteen feet to where Chloe's right had been, and when he flashed them a brief smile, they returned it, somewhat apologetically, and he shrugged. Finally, he followed her down the bleachers, pulling Joy up into a hug and ruffling Zack's hair with his free hand.

Yes, he too was very aware of how they looked.

 

     The rest of the day seemed to fly by, Chloe managed to finish up the laundry while she baked the treats for Joy's class, while Joy and the boys played video games in the living room so she could keep an eye on them. Jennifer had called earlier that morning, and almost unanimously everyone decided it would be best if Jack stayed with Chloe and Joy for a few days, at least until the tension in the Deveraux house died down. Zack had been upset that Hope had not agreed with his idea that he should stay with Joy and Jack, but in the end he was headed home shortly before Chloe took the other two to dinner at Rex's.

The living room had been put back together after the children's slumber party, and Chloe smiled wryly about the fact that once again, she had woken up beside a married man. Slowly she thought that maybe her friends were right, maybe she needed a man in her that wasn't already taken.

Another half an hour and the kitchen had been cleaned, the goodies packed in Tupperware to be taken to school in the morning, and lunches had been packed and their boxes were stacked neatly on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. Zack had been dropped back at his house, and Chloe was now helping the kids out of her Dodge Durango.

Mimi met them at the door, apologizing again for everyone setting her up with Patrick and promising to make it up to her, as the kids raced through the house to the back yard where the rest of the family was. Rex manned the grill, Phillip next to him to remind him how Belle liked her steak while she lounged comfortably next to Nicole on the grass by the pool talking about honeymoons and travel arrangements. Brady was standing to side of the back porch, laughing at something his father had said while Kate sat quietly on a patio chair behind them. Chloe had forgotten that Brady and Nicole had also been invited.

“Cassman's coming to the fundraiser?” Chloe started simply, ignoring the men in front of her and sitting herself down next to Kate. “I thought he and his wife were leaving for London on Tuesday?”

Kate jumped slightly and took a sip of her water to calm herself. “Margaret heard of the Children's fundraiser and changed their plans.” She smiled carefully at the woman next to her and leaned back to her original position. Regardless of blood or birth, marriage or break-ups, in the last five years Kate had begun to see Chloe as a daughter, she and John's daughter, and despite the constant talk of work and money, she was glad that Chloe had become part of her family. “I'm glad you came.” She commented, almost off handedly.

“I learned a long time ago that you don't ignore an invitation from John and Kate Black.” Chloe joked, turning her head slightly and shouting for Jack and Joy to climb down from the oversized oak tree in Rex and Mimi's backyard. “Besides I like not having to cook on Sundays.” Both women laughed, and John turned, finally noticing Chloe's arrival.

“You made it.” His face brightened as he leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek. “Good, we need a third opinion.”

The look Chloe read off Brady's face just screamed that she didn't want to get involved in whatever conversation it was that the eldest Black was in the middle of with his father, but curiosity had gotten the best of her and Chloe perked slightly. “Third opinion?” She echoed, watching Brady bite his lip as a prelude to an 'I told you so.'

“Best honeymoon location.” John said loudly, clapping Brady on the back and seeming to ignore the look his wife was shooting his way. “I think a deserted beach somewhere, but my son here says London.”

“Italy.” The word was out of her mouth before she could think to extradite herself from the conversation, and off John's look she shrugged. “Best of both worlds I guess.” She covered. “You get the romance and elegance of Europe and white beaches and crystal water.”

John seemed to accept it, and then he stopped, beer poised halfway to his mouth. “You and Nicole should think of that when you're over there for the Stone Records board meeting.” He offered to Brady, cursing himself when Chloe paled and excused herself.

She couldn't let it get to her. Chloe forced herself to watch her sister play on the swing set on the other side of the pool and smiled bitterly. So what if John was forcing Brady and Nicole's marriage down her throat every time they were in the same room. Who really cared if she was treating what was supposed to be the happiest day of Brady's life like a funeral? She dropped herself onto the steps and crossed her arms underneath her chest. She was Chloe Lane Wesley, CEO and president of studio operations at the Black Label. Successful single mother of one, Chloe didn't need a man to define her life, nor did she really want one. Shawn was always around to fix pipes and help to move furniture, and Chloe had learned a long time ago that a person could live without sex. What did it matter that the only man she had ever loved, ever made love to, was marrying the one woman that Chloe had contemplated murdering?

A beer appeared in front of Chloe's eyes, and she took it, following the arm back up to chest and then face of the man who offered it to her. “You looked like you needed one.” Phillip told her softly, moving to sit next to her.

“Got any vodka?” She laughed bitterly, taking a swig and holding it against her knees. “I'm fine, really.” If she were looking to reassure her ex-boyfriend, she wasn't doing a very good job at it. “Just tense; I have a ton of paperwork that I have to finish before tomorrow and Jack's going to be staying the week with us...” Her voice dropped out and Chloe realized that she was out of excuses. “I'm fine.”

“You realize that's the second time you've said that?” Phillip asked as he took another sip of his beer. Following her gaze, he realized that he was staring not at the children, but Belle and Nicole. “I can throw her into the pool if you'd like?” He offered nowhere near helpful.

“Really mature there, Phil.”

He smiled and tipped his beer to her. “You want mature? I'll hire someone else to do it.” When she giggled, he bumped his knee to hers. “You didn't rat me out to Belle yet.”

“Saw no point to it really.” Chloe admitted, shifting her gaze back to the children. Somewhere behind her, she could hear John and Brady start up a conversation about the Black Label. “If I told her about the bet, she wouldn't be surprised.”

“She'd put money down.”

Both of them laughed and Chloe nodded. “You're probably right.” There was honesty in her voice that she didn't realize she had withheld from her friends. “I just don't know why this bothers me so much.”

“Are you sure this is me you're supposed to be talking about this to?” Phillip looked around to try to locate Mimi.  When Chloe hit his arm, his eyes met hers. “I don't think I fit the requirements for this conversation.”

“Qualified is a point of view.” She decided, taking another sip from the bottle in her hands and closing her eyes. “And you of all people know how I feel - “

Phillip cut her off. “Not really, I haven't had the pleasure of having sex with Brady.”

She laughed again, and Phillip decided he liked the sound. “ **So** not what I meant,” she cut through her giggles. “I mean...” Another swig; at this rate Chloe was going to get drunk before she finished her thought. Maybe she didn't know what she meant. “Brady and I haven't been together in any sense of the word for a very long time.” Chloe bit the inside of her lip and fought the urge to run inside and lock herself in the bathroom so she could call Shawn. But this was the first night that he had gotten to spend time with his wife in almost a week, and although she felt the overwhelming urge to talk to him, Chloe didn't want to ruin it for him. “I should be over all of this by now.”

“You don't get to just be 'over' a love like that.” He told her gently, and somehow both understood his meaning. “What you two had...” Phillip stopped and peered at his nephew over the mouth of his long neck bottle. “That was what the rest of use used to **dream** about. Your love truly conquered everything.”

Chloe laughed bitterly, downing the rest of her bottle and holding it to her lips a second longer than necessary. “Not everything apparently,” her hand trembled. “I'm starting to think that what we had **was** the dream.” The bitter taste of imported beer danced across her tongue and as the truth slid from her lips. “No one gets to keep that kind of fairytale.” Another moment and Chloe stilled to feel her heart beat. “I'm sorry.”

“So am I.” Off Chloe's look, Phillip sighed. “We are both far too sober for this conversation.” His hand snaked around the banister and Phillip frowned. “And you're too depressed for this cookout.” His hand curled around the object he was groping for and he took aim before squeezing the trigger.

Chloe was doused with water before she had time to draw breath for the scream that choked out. “Phillip Robert Kiriakis!” Her voice was one loud squeal as she took to her feet and almost tripped up the stairs. His hand readjusted on the nozzle, fitting the hose into his palm as he slowly pursued her, opening fire on his wife and ex-stepmother before advancing on Chloe. She was on the other side of the pool now, angora sweater drenched and giggling in sheer hysterics. “I **cannot** believe you! This is a two hundred dollar sweater!”

“You can afford it.” His tone was casual as he let loose another fountain of water with a flick of his wrist. Chloe's eyes danced as she pulled the sopping sweater from her body, growling harshly when she realized that the tank top underneath it hadn't fared much better. She threw the useless fabric onto the cobblestone at her feet. “Besides, when was the last time a guy got you wet?”

It was his turn to gasp when she growled again, expertly diving into the pool, jeans and all, only to reemerge seconds later on his side. She was only inches from his face when she grabbed onto the edge and hoisted herself onto relatively dry land.

“You guys are making a **mess**!” Belle shouted from the safety of the deck where she and Nicole had taken refuge when the waterworks had begun. As much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying the show her husband and best friend were putting on.

Phillip's concentration never wavered from Chloe's eyes. She challenged him to spray her again, almost uttering the dare aloud. And as he squeezed the trigger, Chloe's left leg hooked around his and she used his shoulders for leverage as she pushed herself into the water, taking Phillip with her.

They were acting like children, and everyone on the deck watched with astonishment as both adults surfaced. They sprung apart for only seconds, seeming to scramble for air on their own before resuming the fight. Phillip abandoned the water hose and he smiled as Chloe toed off her Keds.

Rex laughed, flipping the steaks over and almost having to brace himself on one of the grill handles. “Mimi, go grab a few towels.” He barely managed to ask, losing his voice amid more chuckles. “Out of the pool you two!” He announced, as the bartender he had once been, like he was announcing last call. He used the hand holding the barbecue fork for emphasis. His brother didn't even acknowledge he had spoken as he roped one of his arms around Chloe's petite form to hold her up and placed the other hand firmly on her shoulder. “Come on guys”, he warned. “The kids are better behaved than the both of you.”

The kids were currently perched on the swing set, cheering on the two in the pool as Phillip expertly dunked Chloe for the second time. Not to be outdone, the eldest Wesley readjusted her legs, balancing herself on Phillip's hip with her left leg as her right kept treading water. In their current position, she knew exactly what would happen once Phillip decided to let go of her. And in a flawless move she had learned once upon a time from one of the men staring at them now, Chloe hooked a finger in Phillip's belt loop, opening the buckle and tugging the slightly too large pants at the same time she was relieving him of the belt.

Belle didn't know whether to be amazed or embarrassed when Chloe's hand emerged from the water, her husband's belt in hand. She certainly laughed when both of Phillip's hands released the younger woman in an attempt to keep his pants. Chloe dunked him immediately, with both of his hands under the water to rescue his pants.

“Apologize.” Chloe was shouting as she pushed away from Phillip's chest, her leg still clasped around his waist.

“I don't think so.” Phillip countered, slamming her into the water again.

As she emerged, Chloe sputtered, gasping for air. Her fingers deftly worked at the button of his Dockers, and when the zipper had been released, Phillip's eyes warned her that she didn't want to go further. “Apologize.” She said again.

From his place by the side of the pool, Brady laughed. “Give up Uncle Phil.” He advised, knowing from personal experience that Chloe's next move would leave him without pants. “She plays dirty.” He didn't have to turn to know the glare he was receiving for egging them on was coming from his fiancée.

“Apologize.” She said again, working her hand across Phillip's abs to the hip her thigh was not encircling. Had they been two different people, the position would be far beyond erotic.

Phillip caught his brother's eyes, knowing that either way this played out he wasn't going to live this down. Then his wife laughed and he frowned. “I'm sorry!” He shouted over the noise. “Just let me keep the pants.”

Without so much as a nod, Chloe detached herself from Phillip's side, pushing off of him and gracefully sliding over to the ladder where Brady and Mimi stood with towels in hand. “Thank you.” She said as she allowed Mimi to engulf her in a large beach towel.

Brady watched as Chloe attempted to dry off the best she could, her jeans and tank clinging to her like they had been painted on. When he heard Kate ask Phillip if he was all right, Brady shrugged. “You did promise dinner and a show.” He smiled up at Rex, “although, Uncle Phil could have at least put up a fight.”

“You think you could have done better?” Phillip questioned lightly, taking the towel from his nephew and smiling at Chloe, triumphant that he had gotten her to at least have a little fun.

“With both hands pinned behind me.”

Unfortunately for him, Chloe's blood was still boiling and adrenaline pumped through her veins. Whether or not she had planned this kind of interaction, she was not backing away from 'Mr. God's Gift.' She stepped right up to her ex-lover, as if to size him up, before dropping the towel and shoving him backwards.

Once again she was in the pool.

“We're going to need more towels,” Rex laughed. He was going to have to call Shawn and up his bet.

Brady sputtered water as he broke the surface, unsure if he was shocked or amazed that Chloe had dared to pick this fight with him. After all, this was the same woman that treated speaking to him like pulling teeth. But there she was, in all of her glory treading water as if waiting for him to make the first move.

It had been a dance they had gone through the motions of many times, just as many years ago. Brady tuned everyone out as he lunged for her, knowing far too well that the beauty in front of him was about to fake to the left. He met her on her rebound from the wall, using strength alone to pull her out to the middle of the deep end, trying to keep either of them from getting hurt. As she raised her leg to fix the same hold on him she had held on his uncle, Brady shifted right, catching her legs between his own. “Is that all you've got?” He asked playfully, watching her struggle to get her legs back. With powerful strokes, he managed to keep them both afloat.

“Ass,” she growled, treading water for herself as she contemplated her next move. Unlike Phillip, Brady held just as much power in his legs as he did his upper body, and Chloe knew that unless she could get him to release her legs she wasn't going to be able to pull the same move twice.

“I can't help it if you've used the same move since junior year.” He told her, feeling her lower body struggle against his. “Give it up Diva.”

At the sound of the old nickname, Chloe's body went limp, adjusting slightly to the tension of his legs against hers. She leaned against him, bringing their chests flush and using his shoulder for leverage to keep her head above water. “Don't call me **Diva**.” She spat, bringing both her knees up, dangerously close to his pelvis and when he flinched, she wriggled her legs free and attached them to his waist, using her upper body to push him down under the water.

As he went down, Brady's hands clamped hard onto her thighs, and for the briefest of seconds they grinded against each other. Brady righted himself quickly and his hands shot back up to her waist. “That wasn't very nice.”

“This isn't funny.” Nicole shouted from the deck, her arms hugged around herself and the scowl a permanent fixture on her face. “Someone's going to get hurt.”

“Been there,” Brady grunted as he pried her thigh off of his waist.

Chloe countered by purposely grinding herself into him again. It was a cheap trick, but it shocked him just enough for her to readjust her grip and seesaw him back underneath the water. “Survived that,” she finished, shoving him back again and settling once more with both legs crossed behind his back.

Once again, Brady tuned everyone out. He followed her lead, pulling her against him, and for the barest of seconds, he could have sworn he felt her chest heave and her nipples scrape his torso through his shirt. As one hand continued to keep him afloat, the other snaked up the side of her thigh, and dipped to the exposed skin of her abdomen. “You're not the only one who doesn't play fair,” he reminded her. His hand pushed upwards, and for the first time since he had joined Chloe in the pool, he was glad that none of their family could see what they were doing under the water.

He was in enough trouble with Nicole as it was.

“You're down by two, Black.” She told him harshly. “Just give up.”

“I'm not losing to you.” Brady chuckled back, throwing a look at Rex and then following his view to Belle.

Chloe leaned forward, completely crushing her breasts to his chest. She ground hard onto him and released the hold her legs had at the same moment she pushed downwards, completely submerging Brady underneath the water.

When Brady came up, spitting water and blowing air out of his nose, he sighed. “You already have.” Chloe forced out, pushing down on him again and kicking her way back to the ladder.

 

     “I was going to threaten to get the hose out, but that was what started this.” Mimi commented wryly as she hauled Chloe into her overly large bathroom, shoving another towel at the younger girl. “Seriously Chloe, that was a little beyond water wrestling.”

“Sorry.” She answered automatically, pulling her tank over her head and dropping it into the bathtub. “Damn.” She muttered just as softly. Even her bra was soaked.

Mimi threw a matching bra and pantie set at her friend, for once grateful that they were the same size. “That's what you get for attacking men in my pool.” She admonished harshly, playing the part of the jilted mother ever so well. “You could have hurt yourself.” She decided at last.

“With Phillip?” Chloe laughed as she turned away, pulling the soaking wet silk from her body and toweling off before sliding lace back into its place. “Never.” And it was true. The two of them were just playing around. The second either one of them thought that the other could have gotten injured, they would have stopped.

The room cloaked with seriousness again, and Mimi shook her head. “With Brady.” She amended. “You two were really going at it.” She heard the words come out of her mouth, and instantly wished she could take them back.

“No one was going to get hurt.” Chloe said, suddenly glad that it was Mimi she was in the bathroom with. Shawn and Belle would have put her to the firing squad for the stunt she pulled. “No matter what Brady and I think of one another, we wouldn't think of actually putting the other in danger.”

“There's more to getting hurt than the physical Chloe.” Mimi reminded her gently, handing her a hairbrush and a fresh pair of jeans.

Chloe peeled her jeans away from her tanned legs and towel dried the rest of her body, wrapping her hair up before changing into the rest of the clothes she had been brought. “Thank you for the reminder, **Mom**.” Her tone was once again sarcastic, and Mimi had to pretend she didn't hear it. “But I am in no danger of getting hurt by Brady Black again.”

The doorbell rang, the haunting noise seeming to contradict what Chloe had just said.

Mimi seemed completely unaware at how rattled Chloe was. “That's probably Patrick.”

Snatching the halter out of Mimi's hands, Chloe shrugged it on readjusting it over her borrowed jeans. “Patrick?” She asked harshly, watching Mimi take her clothes out of the tub and wrap them in her not quite drenched towel before taking them out of the room.

When she appeared again, Mimi just smiled. “Yep it was my brother.” She watched Chloe frown, taking in her drowned rat appearance in the mirror before turning back to her.

 “Can I borrow you're hair dryer?”

 

     The deck seemed too small.

Ten minutes after leaving Chloe, a hair dryer and her make-up kit alone in the master bathroom, Mimi was attempting to finish putting the picnic fixings on the table, weaving past her in-laws, and she had come to the conclusion that almost fifty square feet of deck was not enough room for this family.

“Let me help you with that.” Patrick's hand caught the bowl of mashed potatoes that she almost dropped and for once Mimi was glad that her brother had startled her. “You're going to kill dinner.” He commented as he dropped it onto the table, watching her scoot it closer to Rex's seat and double checking the drink arrangement.

“We're having steak.” She said sweetly, moving around the kids sitting on the stoop and into her kitchen. “I hear murder is a prerequisite.”

Patrick popped his sister on the rear with a dish towel and leaned against the counter as she scurried around again. Mimi had changed so much in the last five years; there were days when he wasn't sure if she was his baby sister anymore. Style aside, Miriam Brady had matured; content at first to just be a housewife while Rex got his art degree and joined forces with the music world's dream team as the head designer for the Black Label. Then one afternoon she had seemed to get an itch.

It was simple really; she was tired of staying home, shopping with Belle and making beds. She had gone to visit her mother at Alice's and as the family jokes, the rest is history. Mimi had started working as a manager just to help her mother out. But in less than a year her mother was out of business, being bought out by her one and only daughter. Not that Bonnie minded of course. It gave her more time to volunteer and throw herself into her husband's favorite charities.

Patrick came back to reality with a gentle shove from his sister. “Grab that tray.” She ordered carefully, hoisting her own full of refills and heading back out the door.

All Patrick could do was follow.

 

     “Could someone go check on Chloe?” Belle heard her best friend shout, watching as Mimi and Patrick worked to finish setting the large picnic table.

She looked around her, Phillip still towel drying his hair after reemerging from the guest bathroom upstairs. He and Brady had been shoved into the bathroom together with some towels and Rex's clothes and that had been that. Neither man had told anyone what they had talked about up there, only now they wouldn't even look at each other.

“I'll go.” She mouthed when Mimi looked to her direction, and she excused herself from the table she sat with Kate and Nicole. Belle stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Chloe set the dryer down and brush through her chocolate colored hair.

Chloe turned slightly, catching another reflection in the mirror. “God Belle!” She shouted, dropping the brush. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Mimi was worried about you.” She said simply, moving and perching herself on the long counter. There was a silent moment when Chloe fought with the wisps of her hair that she never could get to go anywhere. Belle laughed. “Scoot.” She ordered holding her hand out for the brush. “Now what’s wrong?”

It was a question that Belle had asked her a million and one times, and Chloe still didn’t have an answer for her. “Nothing.” She fibbed, looking past Belle and reaching for the foundation Mimi had set out for her. “Just life.”

She seemed to accept this, playing with the line in Chloe’s hair until it was a masterpiece, and she didn’t think twice about grabbing the foundation away from the younger woman and pushing her back slightly with one foot. “Let me,” she insisted. “Close your eyes.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Belle working diligently on Chloe’s make-up and the latter trying not to chew her lip in frustration. She blinked twice, without realizing it, and before she opened her eyes, she heard Belle set the make-up on the counter next to her. “If you’re not going to talk to me, you should at least talk to someone.”

“Is that your way of telling me I need a shrink?” She snapped, her eyes immediately apologizing.

“That’s my way of telling you that you’re not hiding well.” Belle frowned, reapplying the lipstick and handing Chloe a tissue. “Blot then apply gloss.” She instructed, and that seemed to be that.

 

     Brady was bored.

That was the only way to describe the feeling in him, as he was once again moved like a piece of lawn furniture. Nicole scooted him to the left and when he finally sat back down he was sat on. Maybe he was a piece of lawn furniture.

He had changed into a pair of jeans and a button down shirt, and after he and Phillip had come out of the bathroom, they had gone their separate ways. Phillip back to the grill and to follow every single instruction of his finicky wife, and Brady had reluctantly returned to Nicole. Patrick Lockhart had shown up shortly after seven, and Mimi immediately began fussing over him.

His sister had disappeared fifteen minutes ago. God only knew where.

There was a cough behind him, and Brady craned his neck to look up at the smiling face of his sister. “I need some help in the kitchen.” She announced to the table, looking to Brady as if that was a cue.

“Sure Tink.” Brady readjusted Nicole so she could sit by herself, and followed Belle. “What can I do for you?”

“Nothing,” Belle decided, pulling the rolls out of the oven and laughing at her brother’s bewildered glare. “The look on your face was just screaming ‘save me.’” She told him, as if it were some secret. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Belle’s eyebrow rose at her brother and when he almost dropped the beer he had just picked up, she frowned.

“Nothing,” he responded carefully, “Just life.”

It was the second time Belle had gotten that answer, and on any other occasion, she would have found it funny. “You people have to stop lying to me.” She snapped at herself, momentarily forgetting her brother was in the room. “I’m pregnant not stupid.” She dropped the rolls into the basket with a pair of tongs and then turned back to her brother.

Footsteps forced them both to look up, and when Belle saw Chloe’s face, she smiled. “Dinner ready?” The younger woman asked, prompting a nod from the blond behind the counter.

Brady just stood there.

There were far too many times in the last five years when Brady head realized that his cousin had been right. He was a fool for giving Chloe up. And regardless who started what argument, and how many accidents there had been, no matter the cause, it didn’t escape Brady’s notice that Chloe could go to Hell and back and she would just smile and laugh and the world wouldn’t even know it.

Sad to say, this was one of these times.

Chloe took a bottle of Evian from his sister and offered to carry the rolls and, when Belle declined, she was gone. There was no acknowledgment that he had even been standing there. She even expertly side stepped him when he tried to open the door for her.

Dumbly he followed her out, making sure to catch the door for his sister.

He slowly moved back to where Nicole sat in the corner with his stepmother, and he even allowed her to readjust him in the chair without a fuss. Brady watched as Chloe was reintroduced to Patrick, with a light smile and a quick laugh, both signs that Chloe was uncomfortable, but no one else would ever have had a clue.

No one but him, that was.

Somehow that wasn’t as disturbing to him as it should have been.


	3. Two Conversations about One Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you handling me?” Chloe’s voice was venom, and she was well aware of the fact that she was within arm’s reach of the man. She could smell his aftershave.
> 
> Brady shook his head. “No.” He responded, taking a step closer to her and raising an eyebrow. “But I will if you don’t get your ass out of my fiancée's office and do as you’re told.”

Title: I Know How He Feels  
Category: TV Shows » Days Of Our Lives   
Author: And The Moment's Gone   
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T   
Chapter: 3, Words: 6,487

Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Chloe's return to Salem after faking her death.

 _Official Disclaimer_ : All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Corday and the NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Chloe Lane, Brady Black, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Reba McEntire song _I Know How He Feels_ and I don't own that either.

* * *

 

     So far the week had been one big blur.

Between board meetings, overseas stock packaging problems and the merger reviews, Chloe’s office was lucky if they remembered what time lunch was meant to be eaten. From seven thirty in the morning to six at night, Chloe’s staff worked nonstop. But once six o’clock hit, everyone knew it was quitting time.  Chloe was out the door no later than six fifteen every single day, and her staff greatly appreciated it, even if they didn’t have children to run home to.

Wednesday, however, there was no way that Chloe could foresee herself getting out of there any time before ten. She was going through the last of the newest advertising portfolio’s marking the ones that needed to be sent down to the design department for Rex to look over, and no matter how fast she went, she never seemed to put a dent in the pile. And underneath it all were three more reports that she would have sworn she had submitted to John the week before. She could almost bet that there was a departmental change to them that neither concerned her nor mattered. Damn her inability to skip over the fine print. “Miss Lane?”

The tap at her door made her jump, but Chloe ran a hand through her hair. “What is it Skye?” She asked as nicely as she could.

“Here’s the file Mr. Black sent over from Contracts.” She handed the blue file folder over to her boss, and when Chloe eyed it, she almost laughed.

“Five bucks says there’s a sticky note in there.” Chloe sighed, tossing it onto a pile on her desk and nodding that it was okay for her assistant to check. Sure enough, there was a lunch invitation scrawled onto a yellow Post-It Note attached to the first page. It had become an odd ritual of Brady's since he proposed to Nicole that every file that went from him to her had an invitation somewhere on it. Chloe blamed it on the fact that Nicole was easily made jealous, and Brady was Brady. “Politely decline.” She instructed Skye. Then she handed over the finished folders and smiled.

“You have a call on line one.” Skye pointed to the phone on her way out.

Chloe stared at the phone as if it were poisonous. “If it’s Brady I’m throwing it out the window.” She shouted just in time for her assistant to shut the door. “Chloe Lane.”

The person on the other end laughed. “I can’t believe that’s how you answer your phone.”

Shawn’s smile was infectious, and Chloe was grinning from ear to ear before she knew it. “How is my partner in crime today?” She asked carefully. Suddenly the pile of folders didn’t seem as intimidating.

“Standing outside your office,” the door swung open, and Shawn closed his phone at the same time Chloe set hers on the cradle. “I’m kidnapping you.”

Chloe frowned. “I’m buried in work, Deputy Douglas.” She motioned to her desktop, or lack thereof. “I can’t come out and play.”

“How many of those actually need you to read over them before they’re sent to the proper department?” When Chloe sighed, Shawn took the jacket off the stand behind her door. “Exactly, you’re coming to lunch.” He practically picked her up out of her chair and set her on the floor on the other side of her desk. He dropped the coat over her shoulders and smiled when she reluctantly slid her arms into the sleeves. “Alice’s or The Pub?”

There was a moment when Chloe honestly didn’t know how she had gotten so lucky to be friends with Shawn. “Are you paying or am I?”

“I’m kidnapping you, I’ll pay.” He slid his arm over her shoulder and shut the door behind them. “Miss Lane is taking a long lunch. I suggest you do too.” He handed Skye a twenty and flashed his million dollar smile.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to that hot dog vendor down the street?” Chloe asked as they made their way across the parking lot. “I mean you’re the one paying.”

Shawn bumped into her and sent her falling forward, catching her just before she hit the ground. “Just because I’m not pulling million dollar paychecks like you are don’t mean I can’t get a decent meal in this town.”

“We’ll go to The Pub.” Chloe decided, readjusting her purse and patting her thigh for her cell phone. “They like giving you free food.”

Again Shawn bumped into her. “You’re a laugh a minute.” He snorted, holding open the door of his truck and closing it after Chloe climbed inside. “Keep it up and you’re buying.”

 

     “Mr. Black, you have a visitor.”

Brady dropped the file he had been staring at onto his desk and sighed. “Send them in.” His workload had doubled since the news of the Cassman merger, and since Nicole had been spending more time out of the office than in, he seemed to be playing catch up to her work more than actually doing his.

The door opened and Brady’s head shot up.

“Good afternoon brother.” Belle sauntered into Brady’s office and laid her purse in one of the office chairs, before perching herself onto the other. “I’m hungry, and you’re the only family member that’s available to take me out.”

“No I’m not.” Brady waved a hand around the chaos that he unfortunately referred to as his office. “I’m swamped.” He told her as nicely as he could. “Nicole’s in Venice for the designer conference until Friday, and I’ve taken her workload on top of my own. I barely have time to breathe.”

Belle frowned. “You’re taking time to take your pregnant sister out to lunch.” She commanded lightly. “Besides, this **is** business.” When Brady raised a skeptical eyebrow, Belle tossed her sketchbook in his direction. “I’m designing costumes for Saturday night.” She told him easily. “You’re one of the last people on my list.”

“You have a list?”

Obviously undeterred by her brother’s pessimism, Belle smiled. “Yes, I have a list. Mimi and Rex’s costumes were done last week; Phillip is surprising me with mine.” Belle counted people off of her fingers. “The sketches for Mom, Dad, Kate and Roman were sent down to the workshop on Monday, and Shawn and Jan just have to approve theirs.” She clutched both hands together and smiled as sweetly as possible. “All that I have left is you and Chloe, and **God** knows you’re easier to deal with.” Belle laughed. “Now, you and I are going to lunch if I have to cancel every appointment you have for the entire week to do it.”

There was a moment when Brady actually thought his sister was serious. “Fine,” he announced, slamming a file folder shut and standing up. He grabbed his sport coat off of the back of his chair and scooted his sister away from the chairs. “Where am I taking you?”

“Alice’s would be great.” Belle declared, beaming. “Thank you, brother.”

Brady scoffed as he pushed the elevator down button. “You’re saying that like I actually had a choice.”

 

     “So…” Shawn smiled at Mickey from their booth. They had been seated immediately, ordering drinks and their usual Wednesday fare. He looked across the table and transferred the smile to Chloe when she returned her cell phone to her hip holster. “Work?”

“Chaos.” Chloe bit back, forcing herself not to curse Nicole’s offices, the blonde hadn’t even been in the country to give the latest order, although Chloe was definitely going to issue a warning to Camp Walker that if they didn’t back off, they were going to have to find themselves another place to work. What did it matter that Nicole would have to re-staff an entire office? Softly she counted back from ten in Latin. She would get worked up after lunch. This was down time. “They’re adding to the fundraiser program. Can I get you to pick the kids up and take them to practice?”

There was grunt as Shawn put his glass of water down and glared at Chloe. “You mean you want me to play Mom’s Taxi Service again this week?” He asked incredulously. “Come on, Chlo it’s embarrassing!”

Chloe scoffed. “It **is** not.” She argued, pushing the lemon to the bottom of her glass of lemonade.

“Cathleen Morgan **still** doesn’t believe that Jan’s my wife.” Shawn pointed at his best friend. “If it weren’t for the fact that Jennifer holds the Soccer Parent meetings every other week, that woman would probably have half of the other Moms and Dads convinced that the two of us are shacking up in your expensive ranch house, playing family with Zack, Joy, and Jack, having more sex than any human is capable and feeding each other strawberries in bed.”

“You’ve thought a lot about this haven’t you?” Chloe cocked an eyebrow, watching his ears redden.

Shawn took another sip of his drink. “You think this is funny?” He asked as he threw a napkin in her direction. “I have half the town thinking that I’m sleeping around on my wife.”

Her pointed stare was all he needed to take a breath. “You were in my bed four days ago.” Chloe suppressed a giggle as he flung a straw full of water in her direction. “And now you won’t admit it?” She questioned skeptically, pretending to be offended. “Oh, it is **so** over between us.”

As she grabbed her purse, and began to stand, Shawn grabbed a hold of her wrist. “Fine,” he decided; his voice mock-frantic. “You Chloe Lane Wesley are the best non-sex a man could ever have.”

Chloe smiled triumphantly and sat back into her seat. “Not so bad yourself Deputy Doug.” She commented offhandedly, taking another sip of her lemonade as she ran a hand through her hair. “So you’ll pick the kids up?”

Another snort; “You are so lucky my wife is in Venice.”

“With the bane of my existence,” Chloe picked up her fork when the new waitress set her salad in front of her. “Apparently they’re looking for bridesmaids dresses.”

“For someone not interested in anything having to do with the joining those two particular souls –” Shawn choked on his burger as Chloe’s foot connected with his leg under the table. “You sure do know a lot about their plans.”

Chloe shoved a fork full of lettuce in her mouth and politely swallowing before opening her mouth to speak. “I’m alive and a resident in this town.”  She washed it down with lemonade. “Hell the resident part is optional. I’m fairly certain that there's some poor kid in Huizhou who can’t turn on his television set without seeing the fact that Nicole Walker former Kiriakis is at the Royal Roman Fashion Show scouting for bridesmaids dresses running across the crawl.” Chloe slammed her fork down on top of table and sighed. “And now she’s ruined my appetite!”

“Huizhou?” Shawn’s eyebrow rose.

“China.”

“Can I change the subject please?”

“Of course.” There was no way Chloe didn’t know what she was about to be ambushed with. There was the only thing that Shawn had yet to ask her about.

Shawn had seemed to wait for this particular conversation. “Am I going to get an explanation as to how you and Brady wound up drenched to your unmentionables in Mimi’s pool this weekend?”

“Who told you?” She asked quickly, not even bothering to deny anything.

Although those three words told Shawn more than anything else that could come out of Chloe’s mouth. “Jan.” he stated simply. “It seems Nicole was not amused at whatever happened.”

“’Pissed’ sounds closer to the truth.” Chloe forced herself to dig in to the salad; almost ignoring the look Shawn was shooting her. “Phil and I got into a water fight, Brady got involved.”

Shawn took another sip of his drink and leaned back. “And on the day the word ‘understatement’ was redefined, I sat in awe and watched.” He quipped gently. “You want to try that one again?”

There was nothing Chloe wanted to do less. “Not really.” She answered, her focus still on the plate of greens in front of her. “What are you and the kids going to want for dinner?”

“Nuh-uh.” Shawn grunted, forcefully taking her plate from her. “You’re going to talk to me, Chloe. Of all the people you can shut out, I’m not one.” When her face fell, Shawn just sat back again. “You don’t have all day.” He reminded her.

Chloe wasn’t sure if she was relieved or upset that Shawn was treating her like she was a child. Then again, she was most likely glad that Shawn hadn’t taken any of her lies since Brady left. “Phil pulled the hose out on me.” She told him simply, starting with the most innocent part of the fight. “I retaliated by pulling him into the pool.”

“How did Brady get involved?”

“After we got out, Brady accused Phillip of not putting up a fight.” Chloe’s voice sounded so casual, not even Shawn was able to hear the underlying tones. “Brady wound up in the pool with me.” She finished simply, “Water fight.”

Shawn’s upper lip rose. “Water fuck,” he decided. “The way Jan tells it.”

The cup slipped from her hand.

In seconds the table was covered in lemonade, and Chloe was still stammering for a sentence that didn’t make what happened Sunday worse than it already was. “I…” She started, quickly changing her mind. Her hands were fidgeting with the paper towels that Shawn had seemed to pull from nowhere. “We…” A towel was thrust into her hand and the words still hadn’t come. “It wasn’t…” There was a long pause while the duo worked together to clean up the spill. “He’s getting married.”

“Should I point out that you and I have already had this conversation?” Shawn tapped her forehead with the straw from her spilt drink and Chloe blew a breath out of her lips in his direction. “Multiple times.”

Chloe was still no closer to an actual statement. Instead she glared at him as Mickey brought her a dry towel and a fresh drink. “I don’t have to defend myself to you.” She snapped as reasonably as she could.

His shoulders relaxed and Shawn took the drink from her hands. “It’s been five years, Chlo.” He told her. “And you’ve not had **one** relationship with another guy.” It was a fact that no one had mentioned outright before; a fact that Chloe hadn’t wanted to acknowledge before. “I love you, and I want more than almost anything for you to be happy. History can’t repeat itself.”

Coffee met cobalt as their eyes met, and Chloe almost forcibly took her glass back from the man across from her. “It was an innocent challenge.” Her tone was still, quiet and dangerous. Shawn had overstepped, and he knew it. “And if you think I’m going to let that man get the best of me again, you’ve taken too many blows to the head Deputy.” Chloe slammed the drink on the table and glared at him.

Shawn nodded. Their points had been made.

The conversation was over.

 

     “And so I was thinking…” Belle dropped her pen on top of the sketchbook on the table. “Brady, are you even listening to me?”

“Huh?” Brady’s eyes snapped shut for a quarter of a second, and his face tightened as he looked back at the formidable scowl of his younger sister.  “Sorry Tink.” He touched her hand lightly before emptying the beer bottle in front of him and signaled for Bonnie to begin his soft drink rounds. “I’m just preoccupied with work.” He looked down at her blank sketch paper and smiled. “Whatever you decide to dress me in is fine.” He decided.

“Dad says you’ve been ‘preoccupied’ for the last week, Brady.” Belle put her hand on top of her brother’s and smiled. “I’m not going to ask you what’s wrong, because I know you’ll lie to me, but can you at least truthfully tell me you’re okay?”

There was a long silence, and Belle almost thought that Brady was going to lie again. “It’s just the day.” Brady decided, almost entirely honest. “This close to the thirty-first,” he embellished. “I think I’m just getting a little edgy. I’m fine.”

Belle took that as good as she was going to get, and she idly sketched on her pad while they waited for their lunch. “You have to pick something Brady.” She decided, passing her other sketches across the table. “I can’t just go on ‘whatever.’ I’ll want to put you in everything.”

“Black.” It was almost a random word. Just one syllable and it caught Belle off guard. “Whatever you design for me, make it black.”

 _Like your mood_. Although it could still be said that he had warned her. The closer it got to Halloween, the worse Brady would become. “How's Nicole?” Belle inquired simply. It was hard to decide what a safe topic of conversation would be for lunch.

“Still in Venice,” and the conversation was murdered before it ever had a chance.

Belle couldn't help but frown. “Wedding gown?”

Again Brady seemed to scoff. “Bridesmaid,” he told her dully, his bad mood doubling at the thought of exactly how much of his money Nicole was putting into their wedding. “She and Jan haven't ended the quest for the 'perfect dress' yet.” Their food arrived, and suddenly Brady's burger didn't seem as appetizing.

“She'll find it.” His sister took a tentative sip of her Sprite and smiled reassuringly.

“What's her costume look like?” Brady changed the subject without another comment. With his mood the way it was, he didn't want to snap at his sister for no reason. Belle was only trying to be helpful and supportive.

With a sigh, Belle took a bite of her own burger. “I honestly don't know.” She huffed, recalling how the older blonde had hung up on her the night before. “She didn't want me to draw her one.” Her brother frowned, and she matched his look almost completely. “Sad to say you two won't be a boxed set this weekend.”

Brady shrugged noncommittally. “I can live with that.” He answered almost too easily. The cell phone on his belt clip chirped and Brady snapped to attention. “Hold on.” He told her almost at the exact same time he popped the phone open. “Brady Black.” He announced coolly, suddenly Brady was a completely different person. “Hey Lindy,” there was almost a smile present on his lips now. “No.” A frown anchored the left side of his face and he pulled a pen out of his suit pocket and scribbled something on a napkin. “Has anyone called her yet?”

When the softness of the letter 'r' rolled off Brady's tongue there was no mistaking which 'her' Lindy was talking to her boss about. Then he laughed and Belle knew without a shadow of a doubt. Even after five years apart, her brother still had a single smile reserved for Chloe. “Someone might want to buy some ear plugs before she gets back from lunch.” He laughed again. It was a hauntingly melodic sound that Belle hadn't heard in almost forever. “Okay. I'll be back before one.” He snapped his phone shut and took a long breath.

“Problems?”

“The PR department has changed the HCF fundraiser program again.” It was the first time since Nicole had taken over Basic Black's public relations office that he could include his stepmother's name in that office. Like Chloe, Kate chose to stay as far as she was really allowed to from Nicole. But with both companies housed under the same roof, the departments had melded over the months. “It seems that they’re looking to showcase some very specific talent.”

Belle smiled when she realized what Brady had been laughing at. “Chloe's going to **flip**.”

The smile Brady gave his sister lit up his face. “There's going to be a mushroom cloud rivaling Hiroshima when Chloe hears who authorized the new program.” A part of him actually felt sorry for Nicole's staffers. The building had only felt the wrath of the Diva once in four years. And in Brady's opinion once was enough. “Chloe hasn't sung a note in public since the Wesley's...”

“I'm sure she'll be fine.”

“Absolutely no doubt.” Brady scarfed down his burger at last, almost entirely in one breath. “Whatever she chooses to sing, it will be amazing.” There was a sort of pride in his eyes that Belle didn't want to call him on. “I just know she's not going to like it.”

There was a long moment before Belle laughed. “You just know?” She asked, not bothering to hide the sparkle in her eyes. “You know, for two people who hate each other, you –”

Brady cut her off with a wave of his hand. “Just because we can't speak civilly, work in the same general area, sometimes even breathe when the other’s around, doesn't mean we hate each other.” When had Brady's tone gotten so defensive?

“Don't tell me you two can't work together.” Belle snapped, her tone matching his. “I saw first-hand how you two pooled your resources to get Lourdes' album out after Nicole fired the producer.”

It must have been the mention of Nicole and Chloe in the same breath that got to him. His fiancée and his ex-lover were gas and flames under every circumstance. Belle just seemed to be the kindling for the fire.

“You're trying to find something that isn't there.” He warned harshly. The empty soda glass slammed to the table and Belle caught herself flinching. “Chloe and I see each other by force two times a week at board meeting.” His voice turned soft only for a moment. “That's that.”

However, he had the misfortune of having Isabella Brady Black, the newest Mrs. Kiriakis as his sister. If the blonde thought she had even the faintest flicker of hope for her family’s happiness, she grabbed a hold of it with both hands.

“Patrick Lockhart is going to be her date to the fundraiser.”

She felt his eyes attach themselves to the top of her head. Instead of smiling, Belle concentrated on the rest of her burger. Brady was forced to give her credit. His sister was good.

“And.”

One syllable had never sounded so dangerous. “He's called my office three times today asking about costumes and flowers...”

Again Brady bit his lip. He knew Belle was baiting him. Chloe, Halloween and her dating someone else were three things Brady would never be able to put together. In the four years since Brady and Chloe separated not even Nicole could force Brady to go out on that specific day in October. He and his future bride would actually be arriving in separate cars to the fundraiser.

Now Chloe had a date.

With Patrick Lockhart.

On Halloween.

“And?”

Belle watched as her brother glared at her, his eyes dark; pupils no longer visible. “ **And** you can stop lying to me about you not caring.” Brady wasn't the only one to inherit John Black's famous temperament. Belle just seemed to hide it better underneath her mother's eyes.

“I just don't want to see her get hurt.” Brady snapped back. Belle wasn't about to get the best of him. Not now. “Patrick is known for trouble.”

His point had been made.

Belle doodled on her sketchpad, her pen drawing out a wide brimmed hat beside a cloth mask. With an eyebrow raised to her brother, Belle colored the mask in. “I think I have just the thing.”

If Brady had made his point...

So had she.

 

     The atom bomb had nothing on Chloe Lane.

She stormed back into the building with a healthy scowl firmly planted on her face. Her first stop was her office, where she confirmed what an intern in the Public Relations department had told her while she was at lunch with Shawn. Then she raced down to the fourth floor where Nicole had set up her shop until the new building was complete.

“Ms. Lane.” Maria Mitchem almost fell out of her chair when she watched Chloe step off the elevator and waltz straight up to the desk. “How may I help you?”

“You and I need to speak in Nicole's office.” Her voice was barely controlled as she used the master key to pop the lock. “Now would be wonderful.” She snapped, tapping the ring on her left hand against the door.

Maria sighed as she set her pen back onto her desk. “Call up to Contracts for me?” She asked one of the women closest to her before she followed Chloe into her boss's office. “What seems to be the problem Ms. Lane?”

As she took a calming breath, Chloe repeated the assistant’s question. “Are you aware of the current chain of command in your department, Maria?” As hard as she tried, she couldn't help the tightness in her voice. And her annoyance seemed to only grow when Maria continued to stare blankly at her. “It wasn't a trick question. Do you understand the current chain of command in the Public relations department?”

 “If this is about the program change, I assure you that-“

“Have you spoken to Kate at all today?”

Maria shot a look to the door and then returned her eyes back to Chloe’s. “No.”

“And have there been any faxes, memos, or e-mails submitted from the twenty first floor since last night?” She held her breath and waited for the answer.

“No Ma'am.”

There was an odd satisfaction flowing through Chloe at the fact that Nicole's personal assistant seemed to be cowering in front of her. “Then who, may I ask, in **Gods** name authorized the program change?”

There was a long pause.

“Mrs. Black told me she wanted something to spice up the fundraiser.”

Again a pause as Chloe tried not to take the girl's head off.

“Mrs. Black?” She asked as calmly as she could. Her eyebrow rose. “You mean Kate Roberts Black?”

The older woman looked like she was going to be sick. “No.” She choked out. “Ms. Kir- Nicole.”

“So Ms. **Walker** authorized you to add a sing-a-long to the program?” She asked emphasizing Nicole's last name. When the girl didn't move, Chloe's patience waned. “Again Mrs. Mitchem, I am not asking difficult questions.”

Brady took brisk steps off of the elevator, heading directly to his fiancée’s office. He had known the second that Lindy had answered the phone that Chloe had made it back to the office. The frustrated receptionist in Nicole's typing pool only confirmed that the Diva was on the warpath. Sadly enough, it was up to him to head her off at the pass before Nicole came back to find her entire staff on the unemployment line.

The door to the office was shut, and with one quick knock, he pushed it open without invitation. “Can I get a cup of coffee please Maria?” He asked sweetly as he put himself between the frustrated woman and his ex-lover. “Half and half, if you don't mind.”

Maria wasted no time in turning and running from the room as Brady shut the door behind her. “Don't scream at the staffers.” He berated Chloe slowly, still not too sure if he was supposed to be shouting at her or with her. “Maria’s been taking double cues from Kate and Nicole. She probably didn't know she was stepping on your department’s toes - “

“This isn't about my department's toes!” Chloe's voice echoed throughout the room and there was no doubt that she would have been heard in the outer offices. “Brady, this is about Nicole and her lack of...decency!”

Brady perched himself on Nicole's desk and tried to smile. “What's wrong?”

“I have to sing this weekend.” She stated matter-of-factly. “And that gold-digging whore of a fiancée -”

“You're overstepping Chlo.” Brady pushed himself off of the desk and shook his head. “You can’t walk into this office and talk about Nicole like that.”

Chloe resisted the urge to slap him. “Her staff is already calling her _Mrs. Black_.” She snapped. She wished Nicole were in the country. She would rather be standing here dealing with the woman who thought it was her job to make Chloe’s life miserable than the man who actually had. “Her wedding is in **February** ”

So that was the problem.

It wasn’t that she was overly concerned with singing; she would most likely get over that in the next few hours. It was the fact that when she came in to question the change; Maria had called Nicole be something that legally she wasn’t yet, and that struck a nerve.

It hadn’t escaped his notice either that she had called it Nicole’s wedding.

“It wasn't too long ago that thestaff was calling **you** Mrs. Black.” He pointed out. Brady was in no really mood to placate Chloe.

“Longer than you think, Brady. My heart was still in one piece!”

“You do not want to go there with me, Lane.” His voice was cold, dangerously so, and he stood toe to toe with Chloe without batting an eye. “Now I really don’t give a damn whether or not you apologize to Maria, she was out of line to have one of her interns call and tell you about the change, and I think she should have consulted with your office to assure you **could** sing before she just added your name to the program. But the one thing you are going to do is go upstairs and get your purse and take the rest of the day off.”

“Are you handling me?” Chloe’s voice was venom, and she was well aware of the fact that she was within arm’s reach of the man. She could smell his aftershave.

Brady shook his head. “No.” He responded, taking a step closer to her and raising an eyebrow. “But I will if you don’t get your ass out of my fiancée's office and do as you’re told.”

Her hand came up before she could think twice about it.

Amazingly enough, so did Brady’s.

“Go to hell.”

Brady just stood there and stared at her, still holding her arm. “Take the rest of the day off, Chloe.” He entreated, watching the fire dance in her eyes. “Pick Joy up early and take her out for ice cream or go visit Belle in the workshop.” It was sound advice, and his eyes never wavered from hers. “The only thing you’re really doing here is making yourself more agitated.”

“Fine,” she hissed, jerking her arm away from his. She pulled open Nicole’s door and stopped, not too sure what was holding her in the room. Then she caught another whiff of his aftershave and she frowned. “Will this week ever get easier?” She asked him sadly, the fight completely draining from her body.

He had no answer for her, so Brady just shook his head. “Just go home Diva.” He whispered. “Take a bath and have a glass of overly priced Chateau Margaux.” Brady watched Chloe’s shoulders heave. “I’ll clear a spot for you tomorrow in the studio.”

At last, Chloe nodded, her eyes scanning the office for any signs they were being watched. “I’ll have Skye arrange my studio time.” She told him, still not willing to look at him. “You just go back to your office and warn the **future** Mrs. Black that I am not amused.”

“Nicole’s not as bad as you think she is, Chloe.”

Chloe finally gave in and gave him a quick glance over her shoulder. “Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep beside her at night.”

All Brady could do was watch as she ran a hand through her hair to compose herself and walked expertly through the typing pool.

 

     Across the street, and two buildings down, Chloe ordered a cappuccino from an intern and stepped off of the elevator as if she owned the building. No one looked up except for the petite blonde on a director’s chair, who was currently comparing cloth swatches with lace. Belle dropped both sets of high priced fabric onto the floor as she rushed in Chloe’s direction to engulf her into a hug. “You look like you’ve had quite the day.” The shorter woman observed, pulling Chloe over to a plush high backed chair and perching herself back into her own. “What’s wrong?”

Chloe shook her head. Of all the things that she was willing to say to Belle, admitting an argument with Brady about the woman that Belle was trying to get along with, wasn’t on the top of the list. “I had a disagreement with PR.” She said as simply as she could. “I decided to take the rest of the day off.”

“Well it’s great you stopped by.” Belle bounced off of the chair and over to the drawing table where sketches were laid out and organized with fabric choices. There was no doubt that all of Belle’s seamstresses were working around the clock on those numbers. “I needed to talk to you about your costume.” Belle grabbed an empty pad off of one of the stools and hurried back across the room. “You and I actually have to decide on yours. I only have two days.”

“Whatever your heart desires,” Chloe responded with the same amount of enthusiasm as Brady. “I’m not really in the mood to play pretty princess right now.” When Belle’s face dropped, Chloe set her cup down and changed directions. “Just make it flowing and dark and breathtaking.” She decided. “I want something that is going to top everyone else in the room, and only you can create that.”

Belle grinned at the compliment to her talent and set the sketchpad down again. “Well stand up so I can get your measurements.” She commanded She pulled Chloe’s hair up and secured it with a clip and then made notes of the different kinds of fabric that she would have to order while one of her assistants took the measurements. “What are you doing for dinner?”

There was a laugh and Chloe was finally allowed to drop back into the chair. “My lover and I are dining at Chateau Lane.” She explained, watching Belle raise an eyebrow in true Black fashion. “I’m picking up pizza and Shawn and I plan to commiserate being lonely after Joy and Jack go to bed.” She explained.

“Did my invitation just get lost in the mail?”

“You don’t drink.” Chloe pointed out, looking over what looked to be Mimi’s costume. “You’re in bed every night before eleven, and I don’t think I need to bring up what happened last time you and Shawn got drunk in the same general area.”

Belle blushed.

“My husband resents that remark.” Belle chastised carefully.

Chloe took another sip of her drink and smiled. “Your husband doesn’t know.” She sang sweetly. Belle’s face flushed again, and Chloe frowned. “At least you’re getting sex.”

“I’m getting wonderful sex because I’m married.” Belle crossed her arms in front of her slightly bulging stomach and narrowed her eyes at Chloe. “You’re not because you’re picky.”

For a moment, Chloe sighed, remembering the conversation she and Brady had in Nicole’s office. Then she forced it completely out of her brain and focused instead on the friendly banter she and Belle normally share. If she was going to convince everyone that she was fine with the date they had set up for her, she was going to have to start on the group’s strongest link. “What can I say?” She held her arms out and shrugged. “Once you have mind-numbing-thank-God-you’re-alive sex with Brady Black, you’re ruined for any other man.” There was a moment when Chloe didn’t feel as bad about everything that had happened that day. Slowly she peered over Belle’s shoulder at what she was designing for her brother. “

“And the less I hear about you and my brother turned your ex-whatever you’re admitting to now in bed the happier I will be.” Belle popped her with the sketchpad and turned away. “Now get out of here.” She ordered. “I have your costume to design, the creation of Brady’s to oversee and you are playing hooky.” When Chloe furrowed her brow, Belle popped her again. “I said out woman. Don’t make me call security.”

“I’m going.” Chloe grabbed the cup and held up one hand in surrender.

Belle’s face lit up. She didn’t believe for a second that a fight with Nicole’s personal assistant was what made her take a day off. She pushed Chloe to the elevator and once the door shut, Belle’s cell phone was in her hands. “Hey Rex, How much do you love your sister-in-law?”

 

     Chloe made it back to her car as her cell phone rang. She popped the piece of plastic off of her belt clip, and forgot to check the LCD screen before hitting the send button and putting it to her ear. “Chloe Lane?”

There was a click, almost as if she were being transferred and then a sigh. “Chloe, its Rex,” he waited a beat, just like Belle had instructed and then he laughed. “I hate to do this to you, but I need a favor.”

She wasn’t sure if she was startled or just curious as to why Phillip’s younger brother was asking her for help. “I’d go with the green eye shadow, Brady.” She told him simply, allowing it to roll off her tongue. “It brings out your highlights.”

Rex laughed and initialed on of the final posters for the outside of the Alice’s. “If I wanted fashion advice, I would ask my wife.” He told her, trying not to laugh. “Actually, I was wondering if you could come to dinner tonight.”

“No can do.” Chloe entered the underground garage and hit the unlock button on her keypad. “I promised Shawn I would get drunk with him tonight.”

“Bring him with you.” Rex looked over another design and shrugged, “And the rug rats. Mimi is having Patrick over, and I have no idea what to say to the man.” Holding up his hand to still one of his designers Rex pretended to lay on his puppy face. “Help me out here. I’ll do anything.”

She sighed and dropped her purse onto the passenger seat next to her. “Anything?”

“Anything.”

“We’ll be there at seven.” She told him as she slammed the key into the ignition. “Make sure you have plenty of wine and Mimi doesn’t make red meat.”

Rex’s grin spread from ear to ear as he laughed. “Done,” without saying good-bye, he set the phone back on the cradle and laughed. Then he dialed Belle’s cell phone number to confirm his end had gone as planned.


	4. The Long Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No act of murdering vengeance or criminal intent has ever done as much damage to me as love.”

Title: I Know How He Feels  
Category: TV Shows » Days Of Our Lives   
Author: And The Moment's Gone   
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T   
Chapter: 4, Words: 7,389

Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Chloe's return to Salem after faking her death.

 _Official Disclaimer_ : All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Corday and the NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Chloe Lane, Brady Black, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Reba McEntire song _I Know How He Feels_ and I don't own that either.

* * *

 

     Soccer practice, ice cream, and a change of clothes later, Chloe parked her Durango back into Rex’s driveway for the second time that week. She sighed as she reached back and unbuckled Jack’s seat for him and handed Joy the brownies that they had made for Mimi. Shawn took the bottle of wine and the gallon of juice from the floorboard, which left Chloe to lift Jack from his car seat. The boy clutched her to him and yawned.

Again Mimi met them at the front door, this time to relieve Joy and Shawn of their burdens, and Chloe smiled awkwardly when Jack practically jumped into Patrick’s arms. It was nothing but laughter as Rex announced that yet again, dinner had not even been started when the guests arrived.

“I’ll help.” Chloe started, accepting her first glass of wine from Rex and laughing at the way Joy tackled Shawn in the family room as soon as he had sat himself down next to Patrick and Jack. “Joy don’t you dare hurt him.” Her voice was nowhere near stern. “What do you have planned for us here Rex?”

“Meems was supposed to get started on pasta, but we got a little sidetracked.” Rex actually had the decency to look ashamed.

Shawn laughed and Chloe handed him a beer. “Do you have bell peppers?” She asked after a moment, and Rex nodded. “Angel hair pasta?” Another nod. “Chicken breasts?” Mimi nodded this time, and Chloe clapped her hand together. “Okay I need an over twenty-one kitchen helper.”

There was a second before Shawn wrapped his hands around Joy’s stomach to lift her, and then Rex placed a firm hand on the back of the man’s neck. “Patrick?” Mimi asked hopefully. “Would you care to assist Chloe? I have to talk to the men about the wedding.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and had to force herself not to flee from the room at the sound of the word ‘wedding’. “Sure.” Patrick handed Jack off to his sister and followed the angry brunette. “What can I help you with?”

“More wine.” Chloe demanded softly, knowing that she must have looked like hell. “And bans on the words ‘Brady’, ‘Nicole’ and ‘wedding’ as long as you’re in this room with me.”

Patrick nodded and poured her another glass. “Done and deal.” He told her carefully, handing over the next glass as she began pulling ingredients from the cupboards. “What’s on the menu?”

“Chicken pasta primavera. Think you can handle that?”

There was a sigh from behind, her and Chloe tried not to turn around. “If I respond with anything other than ‘yes ma’am’, will you throw me into a pool?” He asked with as little sarcasm as he could manage. Chloe threw him a look and almost snorted wine she realized he was grinning at her.

“All water sports are strictly voluntary.” Chloe decided, taking another sip of her wine and willing her body to relax. There was just something about the way Patrick was looking at her. “And I don’t think we’ll be hosting another wrestling match until the children have passed out.”

“That’s a shame.” Patrick took the knife from her and began cutting the peppers into slices. “I was kind of disappointed that I didn’t get my turn.” His lip stuck out in mock sorrow, and Chloe laughed.

“I’m only certain that if you hang around long enough, you will be able to get your ass handed to you by the Diva.” As the nickname slid from her lips, Chloe froze. She shook her head and forced herself not to think of Brady. She was in Rex’s kitchen, making dinner and having a perfectly reasonable adult conversation with another man. Brady shouldn’t even stand a chance in her brain. “Although if a combat ready Marine couldn’t get past me, I don’t have too much hope that you will.”

Patrick flashed another cocky smile and laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He told her as he prepared the rest of his half of dinner. They worked quietly and diligently, not even having to ask the other to pass the ingredients. Two hours later dinner had been consumed and everyone was back in the family room drinking and just enjoying each other’s company.

“I heard a rumor from PR today.” Rex started out casually from where he sat next to the coffee table coloring with Joy. “Apparently someone lit into Nicole’s PA.”

There was a laugh as Chloe tried to hide her blush. “I wouldn’t say Maria was ‘lit into.’” She decided, looking over at where Rex wasn’t even paying attention to her. “She received somewhat of a scare – “

“Word is someone from the typing pool had to call Brady to come break it up.” At the mention of the elder Black sibling, Chloe dropped her glass onto the coffee table and shook her head.

“Can we not talk about my afternoon from Hell?” She asked bitterly, watching Patrick raise a curious eyebrow in her direction and she sighed. “Besides, we all have to sing Saturday night.”

Rex laughed at the look that had crossed Chloe’s face. “’All’ is such a big word, Chloe.” He told her as he put his crayon back in the box. Jack had fallen asleep next to him on the floor and he wasn’t too sure how he was going to extract himself. “I just oversee the art department; my voice is doesn’t have to do anything.”

A curse came from the other side of the couch, and a slightly tipsy Chloe almost growled. “Nicole damn lucky she’s out of town until Saturday morning.” She grumbled.

“But you have a pretty voice.” Joy sat up from her coloring book and climbed over the table to plop herself into Chloe’s lap. “Can you sing to us?”

“Songs happen at bedtime, Monster.” Joy frowned and when Chloe caught the guilty look spread across Mimi’s face, she almost thought she was being set up.

Joy stuck her bottom lip out and batted her eyes. “Please?”

Another grumble and Chloe readjusted Joy in her arms. “Just one and then we’re going home.” She announced, looking over to where Shawn sat nursing his beer. “Where you will be put to bed.” Joy nodded and Chloe leaned back. “Okay then…any requests?”

“First thing that comes to your mind.” Shawn spat out. There were quite a few songs that he could have suggested, but none of them seemed appropriate.

There was a knock at the door, but Chloe paid it no mind as she thought to herself for a moment. She kissed Joy on the head and sighed. The room sobered rather quickly and she hummed a bar or two of chorus before actually opening her mouth.

_“When I heard that familiar voice,_  
_my heart stopped dead in its tracks._  
_Across the room I could see him there,_  
_a ghost from my past._  
_But he's too caught up to notice me._  
_She must be his new love._  
_I never dreamed that it would hurt this much.”_

There was nothing that Brady wanted to be doing less than carting his sister over to Mimi’s house to retrieve a borrowed curling iron. But Belle being Belle had insisted, and since Phillip was worried about his pregnant wife driving, Brady had been given the honor of taking her. He had made it out of the office, relatively unscathed after his not so argument with Chloe, and now he was faced with the thought of an empty mansion and an ancient bottle of Scotch. All he had to do to get there was drop his sister off at the brownstone after retrieving the curling iron.

They pulled onto the street and he hadn’t thought twice about pulling into the driveway. Nor did he actually realize that there was something wrong when he pulled his Jeep into the space right next to a Dodge Durango that he would have recognized anywhere had his mind actually been where it should have.

Belle flounced from the car, a bag of something or another in one hand and two garment bags in the other, and she brusquely ordered her brother out of the Jeep to help her carry all of the stuff to the door. He did as he was told, for the simple fact that the sooner he got her into the house, the sooner he would be able to get her out.

The knocker banged against the door, and he heard laughter from inside as Mimi pulled the soft wood open. “Come in.” The younger woman said as she pulled the door open wider. “We’re just having drinks in the living room.”

Brady took a step down the hall after Belle and Mimi and froze. He knew the voice wafting down to him. He knew it better than he knew his own. And the sound of it almost broke his heart.

_“I know how he feels._  
_How warm his touch is._  
_Oh how he feels._  
_How soft his kiss is._  
_And it cuts right down to the bone_  
_‘Cause I let him go.”_

When he stepped into the room, his eyes locked onto Chloe’s form. One arm secured Joy to her body while the other hovered right above Patrick’s knee with a wine glass in its hand. He honestly didn’t know whether to laugh or run. Belle quietly opened the garment bag to show Mimi her dress, completely ignoring their friend on the couch, and for a split second, he thought that maybe his sister had planned this.

Then Chloe leaned closer to the man to her left, and Brady watched as Patrick brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before she turned.

There was no preparing himself for the tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. There was no way he could steel himself as he normally did at the office for the look of heartbreak that was buried so deep in her that he couldn’t deny it’s origin.

_I know how he cares._  
_How strong his love can be,_  
_when he believes it's real._  
_Oh I've been there._  
_I know how he feels._

Another bar of the chorus and Chloe stopped, the hand with the wine glass moving up to swipe at her eyes.

“I think we should get going.” She told the room softly, readjusting Joy and then smiling carefully when Patrick took her from Chloe’s arms. Softly, a complete reversal from how Brady had seen her that afternoon, Chloe gathered her purse and said goodnight to Rex.

His eyes followed her to the front door, where Patrick handed Joy back to her and whispered something in her ear.

Brady’s fist clenched involuntary.

Belle and Mimi smiled.

 

     “Chloe!” Shawn’s voice announced his presence to the house, and Chloe silently praised him for using his house key for once. “Marco?”

 “Polo!” She shouted back at him. “Bedroom!” Her eyes darted to the clock and Chloe mentally calculated how much time she had until she was due to collect Joy and Jack from school.

“Went by the office…” Shawn stuck his head through the half open door, and grinned. The Diva that could run a multibillion-dollar record label in her sleep looked to be sleeping on the job. For what was supposed to be her busiest Friday of the month, Chloe seemed too relaxed. In an old hoodie and a pair of track pants, Chloe looked like any other average stay at home mom, complete with the basket of children’s laundry at the foot of the bed. “Skye told me you were sick.”

Chloe just shrugged. “I was diagnosed with a rare ailment that can only be cured with massive amounts of daytime television.” She informed him as she turned off the TV and laid the remote on the nightstand. “Sometimes I wish that my life was that simple.”

A folder dropped onto the bed, and Chloe picked it up, scanning the top page. “’Timmy’s stuck in the well’ simple, or ‘all of my dead relatives are being held hostage on an island’ simple?” Shawn watched her try to hide a smile and his widened. “Skye said your fax machine was off, so I brought you that.”

“Thank you…” Chloe set the papers on top of the basket, and firmly led the conversation into the living room. He watched her try to read and walk at the same time, and frowned when she reached her destination. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I talk to you?”

She glanced at him sideways, her hair falling over her shoulder to hide the side of her face. “Which language would you like to use?” She asked simply, mocking the fact that he had asked for permission to carry on a conversation.

“Swahili.” His voice was as dry as hers was.

Chloe set the basket of clothes on the couch and turned to the bar that had been installed against the far wall near the breakfast nook entrance to the kitchen. “Speak my tall dark and handsomely married friend.” She ran a hand through her hair and smirked when she turned back to Shawn. The smirk dropped the second she saw his face. “Shawn?”

“Do you remember love?”

Chloe halted mid-step and almost toppled over a toy truck that hadn’t made it into the bin. She watched his face carefully as if to gauge the way he was asking the question. “That has to be the dumbest thing you have **ever** asked me.” She said after a second, almost following it up with a giggle.

“No. I mean…” He shook his head, physically trying to clear his thoughts. Of all of the people to talk to, Chloe was the easiest. “Do you remember what it was like to be in love?”

She studied him for a moment and decided against making fun of him. Of the five of them that attended high school together, she was the only one **not** married, and it just seemed wrong to harass the most single of her married friends. Then there was the fact that through good times and bad, Shawn was her rock. She had to at least try to be there for him. “Fondly,” she smiled, momentarily forgetting the drinks and moving back to the couch concentrate on Shawn and the laundry. “Don’t you know what it’s like to be in love?”

Shawn tried to tell himself that she didn’t mean her question to come out as sarcastic as it sounded. Chloe was just that type of person. But it dug at him. “What did it feel like for you?” He asked her curiously, now sounding more like his little brother. He perched himself on the arm of one of the large chairs in the living room and then slid onto the seat when Chloe raised an eyebrow at him.

“Me in love?” She thought of Brady, which was always a sore subject for her and then frowned. Shawn needed her help, not a story of a love lost. “I don’t think my love life will help you much. I think it’s different for everyone.” She finally decided. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she shifted her gaze up to see her best male friend and then she turned away. “In all our lives we search for someone to love, someone who makes us complete.” She looked up at her friend and gave him a sweet smile. “We choose partners and change partners. We dance to a song of heartbreak and hope, all the while wondering if somewhere, somehow there is someone searching for us."

There was an odd moment before Chloe sighed. “I’m the wrong one to ask this question. My one true experience with love has been my downfall.” Chloe reminded him. “No act of murdering vengeance or criminal intent has **ever** done as much damage to me as love.” There was a poignant pause and Chloe looked directly into his eyes. “If you give me a hint, I may be more helpful.”

Shawn coughed nervously, and then scooted to the edge of the chair, blinked for a second before shifting again. “No.” He almost croaked, thinking of his wife before flashing to an image of Belle Black Kiriakis. The thought left him as soon as it appeared and Shawn looked down at the dark-haired woman sitting in front of him. “Never mind,” he coughed, standing up and running his hands over his jean clad legs. He stopped as if to add something else when his cell phone rang.

Chloe watched as he dug it out of his pocket and groaned when he checked the LCD screen. That could only mean that the person on the other end had to be the one he shared a bed with. He hit a button and put the small silver device to his ear. “Hello?”

She stopped paying attention after the first word. Shawn would just repeat the entire conversation to her anyway. Instead, she finished folding the laundry. Chloe got as far as to refold the blanket on the couch before Shawn told his wife he loved her and then hung up the phone. Her hair swung around her shoulder as she turned and then laughed at the look on his face.

“Jan has invited you and Joy to dinner tonight.” He said after a moment, not too sure what to make of his wife’s attitude on the phone. Jan and Nicole had gotten home earlier than was expected. She had been calm and almost too rational as she asked how late he was going to be out and if he had a preference between meatloaf and lasagna for dinner. When he had told her that it didn’t matter one way or the other, and he just stopped by Chloe’s to give her a few files, Jan immediately invited the older woman to dinner along with Joy saying simply ‘it’s a shame they spend so much time by themselves.’

“That was nice of her.” Chloe smiled and attempted to say nothing else. She had never been close to Jan Spears-Brady. In fact in high school the younger woman enjoyed nothing more than torturing Chloe. But after she married Shawn, and she realized Chloe wasn’t going anywhere and that she and Shawn shared an uncommon bond. Jan began to warm up to her, baking cookies and offering to share meals. “What are you having?” She asked as if the menu would help her decide.

“Lasagna or meatloaf…I think.” Shawn saw Chloe smile and he tossed a throw pillow at her. “Unless of course you have other plans?” He raised an eyebrow in her direction and smiled slyly at the thought of Chloe actually having a date. “You did seem to make a friend Wednesday…”

Chloe thought about smacking him, but decided against it. “Actually, your brother is having the sleep over for his birthday and Joy has been talking about nothing else for a week.” If Shawn hadn’t known better he would have thought Chloe was complaining. “I’m going in to the office to get some work done.” She noticed him about to protest, she held up her hand. “My plan was to order some take-out from the Pub and sit on the floor of my plush corner office, listening to music at the loudest the stereo can get while I’m going over the marketing strategy that John needs revised before Monday.”

“Well, who can compete with that?” Shawn smirked so glad that she dropped the previous conversation completely. “Jan’s going to be so heartbroken that you’re not coming over.”

She pretended for a moment to look as if it were true, as if her absence from his house would matter. Then she giggled and picked up the file folder that he had brought over for her. “I think she’ll forgive me just this once.” Her blue eyes continued to read the page she had started as she entered the room. She would have frowned if Shawn hadn’t been in the room with her. The folder contained each Basic Black executive’s assessment of how the money for the next fiscal year should be spent, and she almost winced at the amount of money that Nicole has budgeted for the Black Label.

Off of the look on her face, Shawn leaned closer to her, trying to catch a glimpse of the file. “Bad news?”

“It’s next year’s budget.” She replied keeping one eye trained on the piece of paper as she glanced sideways to her friend. “It seems there’s going to be war in the boardroom when we review everything on the third.” She pointed to the Black Label’s budgetary allowance that came from Brady’s memo.

“And Nicole starts out with napalm.” He joked when his finger ran over the line from the soon-to-be Mrs. Black’s.

She could almost hear Nicole and Brady now. “It didn’t fly with Brady," she said almost as if she was talking to herself. “It won’t fly with John.” Chloe handed Shawn the folder and sat herself on the couch, almost wishing that she had fixed that drink.

“You sound sure.” Shawn plopped down next to her and then straightened his belt. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” He cocked an eyebrow as if she was about to reveal a dark and juicy secret.

She hit him with a pillow.

 

     At ten thirty at night, Chloe found herself just where she said she would be, seated in the middle of her plush corner office, with a plastic take-out container from Alice’s on one side and advertising information on the other. Her stereo blasted the sounds of an old mixed CD that she couldn’t remember making, and she hummed along as she took another bite and thumbed through paperwork for the profile she had been missing.

“Skye said you were here.”

Her head popped up at the sound of his voice, and she bit the inside of her lip when she realized that he had obviously been standing there for a while. “Really?” Chloe asked after a second, the surprise in her voice barely evident, masked carefully behind annoyance.

“Kate didn’t want you to forget the fundraiser tomorrow night.” He took three steps into the room, his eyes trained cautiously on her. “The location’s been changed to the Penthouse Grille.” He concentrated on smoothing his shirt and tried not to smile at the position she had arranged herself in. Chloe was curled on the floor, with her legs tucked underneath her in a pair of faded blue jeans with a hole in the right knee that definitely was not office casual and a plum lace baby-doll tank top that he would have sworn once belonged to his sister. She had a fork in one hand and a memo in the other, and he couldn’t help flashing back to study sessions at the Penthouse that he had interrupted years ago.

“You couldn’t have called?” Her voice was actually colder than she intended it to be. It was truly impassive compared to how she really felt about Brady standing in the middle of her office.

“You’re cell is off.”

Chloe set the fork back into the plastic container, and leveled her eyes on at him. “Pretty sure that was why voicemail was invented.” She informed him as lightly as she dared. “And last time I checked there is a working phone right here in my office.” Sunday’s incident was still so fresh in her mind. She and Brady weren’t supposed to be getting along. They hadn’t in quite a while.  “There was really no need for you to step foot from your inherited mansion.”

He wished he had a smart-ass comment to counter hers. He wished he could find a way to cut her to the quick like she had done to him so many times. “I had some paperwork that I needed to review anyway.” Brady told her lamely, trying to find a way to stop looking at her like they were teenagers again. They worked together. Six days a week, almost fifty-two weeks a year they were on call. Together. But as Chloe had pointed out time and time again, that was where whatever relationship they had ended. “And don’t you have a multimillion dollar home of your very own?”

“Joy’s at Zack’s sleepover.” She told him after a moment, wondering briefly why he had been standing in front of her with his eyes closed. “The house is too quiet.” She told him honestly. “I had things I needed to get done.” She tried to dismiss him, to ask why he had felt compelled to see her on a night like tonight, with Halloween just a few minutes away.

Brady sidestepped her unspoken question and frowned down at the paper in her hand. “Gotten your costume yet?” He asked after a moment.

“Get out of my office.”

It wasn’t the first time he had heard her mutter those words, or at least a similar phrase. Brady had to admit, the way she had said them buried a knife in his heart. “Chloe –”

“Just go.” The significance of the path this conversation had taken wasn’t lost on either of them. “Please?”

He glanced at his watch, a sad smile setting itself on his fine features. “Happy Halloween.” He whispered gently, watching as she closed her eyes to the pain and memories.

When she reopened them, he was gone.

“Happy Halloween.”

 

     The car finally pulled into the driveway shortly after two, and Chloe pulled her briefcase out of the backseat before hitting the auto lock on the key panel. She entered through the front door, without thinking as to why, and for a second, she had the largest sense of déjà vu. The briefcase in her left hand was transformed into shopping bags, and she skipped into the living room without much reason.

She stopped a foot from the couch and set the briefcase down. Staring at it for a moment, Chloe shook head to will away the memory that Brady’s visit to her office had provoked. She looked around the room glancing first at the side table and then the mantle. Pictures of her old life had been replaced with the new. Instead of the family portrait with Joy and Brady, Shawn and her sister now stared at her. And the framed novelty photo taken of Joy with she and Shawn from their trip to Disney had substituted the Aquarium frame of Brady, Joy and Belle from five years ago.

Chloe noted every change, remembering with vivid detail how she and Shawn had boxed all of the old up and hauled it away. She was still certain that it was in an attic somewhere, but she didn’t know for sure.

As if by magic, Chloe’s eyes darted to the one piece of history that she hadn’t allowed Shawn to cart away. It was a candle, a reminder of one single night. It sat on the edge of the mantle, on the other side of a family portrait taken right after Joy was born, and Chloe’s eyes watered just looking at it.   

 _The front door opened with a protested squeal, and she could hear light footsteps echo throughout the rest of the house. “Chloe?” Brady’s voice was uncharacteristically whimsical. For a moment Chloe could actually sense that there was something wrong. “Are you home?” The footfalls grew louder, until the bedroom door slid open. “Oh_ _…_ _”_

_The room was bathed in soft candlelight, with everything from pillars to tea lights covering almost every spare surface. The sheets on the bed had been turned down; pillow’s fluffed neatly. And there, amid scattered rose petals and white silk, was Chloe._

_“You’re late.”_

_What once would have been described as divine beauty had been toned down in the three hours she had waited for him. Her soft chocolate hair no longer spiraled down her back, instead it was held in place with a simple butterfly clip. A sheer taupe silk robe had been pulled over the elegant cream-colored negligee that she had bought just for their night together, and her make-up was one coat of lip-gloss away from gone. The look on her face told him all he needed to know of what would have happened had he been home when he had promised._

_“I know.” Brady bent to taste her lips as he unbuttoned his shirt with one hand. “And I’m sorry.” Another kiss and Chloe was well on her way to forgiving him. “I actually only came home to change.”_

_Seven words stilled her faster than **any** cold shower ever would. “Change?” _

_He didn’t look at her, he couldn’t. “Nicole’s having problems with a board proposal.” He explained, trading the blue business shirt with a coffee stain for another. He didn’t have time for this with Chloe tonight. He had promised Nicole he would be back to Titan by ten thirty._

_“I’m sure she pays someone a whole lot of money to handle these things for her.” She tightened the sash on the robe and finally stood. “Brady, this is the **third** time this week.” Chloe neglected to mention that it was only Wednesday. She had no doubt in her mind that something would come up the next day, and the next. It was always something with Nicole. She pulled the clip from her hair and dropped it onto her nightstand. “ **Third** week in a row.” She reminded him instead._

_“I’m sorry Diva.” Brady kissed her chastely on the lips, and buttoned the rest of his shirt. “But Nicole needs my help.”_

_Chloe sighed and pushed away from him, moving methodically around the room to blow out the candles. She would have to call Hope before it got to be too late. Maybe she would be able to pick Joy up early. The house didn’t seem as lonely when the child was there, even if she was asleep. “Nicole **wants** you.” She barked back, still not looking at him. It was hard to believe that he was giving up a romantic childless evening to spend the night with Nicole locked in her office at Titan_ _._ _Then again_ _…_ _Chloe shook her head, hard and turning on the bedside lamp, she glared at him. “Brady please_ _…_ _” Her voice softened greatly, almost as if she were begging him for attention. “Don’t **I** deserve one night?”_

_“Don’t use that against me, Chloe.” Brady turned from her. “That’s not fair.” He slid back into his shoes._

_She didn’t know whether to yell at him or cry. “Damn right it isn’t.” Chloe finally snapped. “Just like **this** isn’t fair to me!” She threw a nice sized candle across the room without thinking, grateful that it only landed with a thud on the plush carpet. “But that just seems to be the way it is.”_

_Brady swore. He knew Chloe well enough to know what was coming next. It was written all over her face. “You’re being unreasonable.” He argued, trying to deter her train of thought._

_“Really?” Chloe countered. Suddenly she was just tired of it all. The late nights at Titan, an office he didn’t currently work in, spending all the time with Nicole. Chloe’s patience with Brady was just stretched too thin. “You need to make a choice.” She told him sadly, standing tall despite her warring emotions. “Right here, right now.” With the back of her hand, she wiped away the tears starting to fall from her eyes. “Me_ _or Nicole?”_

_Silence screamed louder than any one word._

_His mind was churning. Nicole couldn’t run Titan by herself. With Victor dead, his ex wife was fighting battles on too many fronts. Brady owed it to Victor to help her keep the company afloat._

_“_ _…_ _I’m sorry_ _…_ _”_

_The tears ran freely, unchecked down Chloe’s cheeks. “Not as sorry as I am.” She sniffled, a heart wrenching sound that reverberated throughout Brady’s head. She coughed again, and tried in vain to fight against the pain. “Good-bye Brady.”_

_He was at her side in an instant, almost jumping over the bed, wiping away her tears tenderly and kissing her lips. Brady was so sweet and gentle with her that it broke Chloe’s heart all over again. “I love you more than my own life, you know that_ _._

_Chloe nodded, still amazed that she was able to stave off the tears for so long. She steeled herself and backed away. Strength was a matter of resolve. She wouldn’t be able to hold onto her determination if he continued to touch her. And Brady had made his choice. “Get out of my house.”_

_His eyes widened, brimmed with tears and disbelief. “Don’t do this Chloe.” He begged, even as he threw on his jacket. “I can be home before midnight. We can talk – “_

_“ **Go**!” She finally found her voice in her throat. Their eyes met, and this time it was Chloe who looked away. “And don’t come back. If you leave_ _…_ _” Her voice cracked at last, tears breaking through the fa_ _ç_ _ade to cascade down her cheeks. They stood there for an eternity, just staring at each other. “Don’t come back.”_

_At last she allowed herself to blink._

_“I love you, Chloe.”_

_He was gone before she reopened her eyes._

_“Oh God,” she couldn’t breathe, “Oh God.” Her hand groped for the nightstand, knocking the cordless phone off its base and onto the carpet with her as her knees gave out. She closed her eyes again, praying that it had been a dream. That she would get another chance._

_He was gone._

_Brady was gone._

_And he wasn’t coming back._

_Her eyes no longer even attempted to hold her tears at bay, and Chloe sobbed openly. She rocked back, leaning on the phone, turning it on accidentally with her ankle. The dial tone startled her, pulling her out of her trance as she picked up the object and just stared at it. “What did I do?”_

 

     The clock on the dashboard read quarter after two in the morning, and Brady still hadn’t made it home. He was parked outside the old Titan building, just staring out windshield at the high rise. Right before he was scheduled to return from his honeymoon, his office would move into the building in front of him. It was odd, but it was a change that he wasn’t looking forward to. After all, his fiancée had made sure that he would get her old office. The only upside to moving out of the Basic Black building was now he and Chloe would finally be on the same floor.

Brady frowned. The words _Chloe_ and _floor_ were definitely two words that he shouldn’t try to associate together again. He closed his eyes to the thought of her curled on the carpet of her office, looking up at him with her cerulean eyes. They had been the eyes he had dreamed about, the eyes that had tormented him.

They were the eyes that drove him here in the first place.

Brady laughed at the irony of the situation as he sat there, staring at the high rise.

_The jeep circled the block for the third time, its driver incapable of steering it anywhere else. That would have required actual thought, and Brady was all out of brainpower at the moment._

_It took all he had to breathe._

_His mind just told him to keep driving._

_He wanted to turn back. Brady wanted to pull back into the driveway and try the night all over again. He wouldn’t leave this time. He wouldn’t choose Nicole and a failing business over Chloe and their home a second time. He would do it right._

_But as he put the jeep into park, he realized that he had driven himself to Titan Publishing. Brady knew that this time there was no going back. Chloe had already given up too much for him. He and Chloe were over._

_And he was to blame._

_He would be able to move on. It was what Brady Black did after all. If he could bounce back from Chloe’s ‘death’ why couldn’t he survive leaving her? It was Chloe he was concerned about now._

_Because Chloe didn’t just bounce back from anything._

_So, as he got into the elevator, Brady made the one decision that even five years down the road would still be the smartest thing that he had ever done. Flipping his cell phone open, Brady scrolled through his phone book. After he found the right name, he put the phone to his ear._

_There were three rings before someone answered._

_Three rings for him to dry his tears and clear his throat._

_“Hey, it’s Brady.” His voice crackled harshly, and Brady swallowed. “I know its late man, but I need you to do me a favor.” There was little conversation on the other end of the line and then Brady frowned. “I need you to go check on Chloe.”_

_It only took a moment to piece it all together._

_And Shawn was out the door before he hung up his cell phone._

He put the car into drive and peeled away from the building. He had a full day in the morning. Sooner or later he would have to go home.

 _Home_.

That was another word he would have to stop associating with Chloe.

 

     Phone calls in the night were not entirely uncommon in the Brady household. Two in the morning, the phone went off, and suddenly Shawn was wide-awake, reaching for it. As he pulled his house phone to his ear, he did a mental check of where his jeans had wound up on the floor when he had gone to sleep. He knew he would be leaving the house. He looked to his hand when the ringing didn’t stop and then snatched the offending cell off of the nightstand.

There were only two kinds of phone calls Shawn Douglas Brady received in the middle of the night.

Neither of them good.

“’Ello?” He asked, working through the haze enough to stand and trip over one of his shoes.

There was a sob. It was light, but he heard the choke after it. No one answered his greeting.

“Chloe?” He asked attentively, his jeans coming up over his hips and his hand diving into the pocket to find his car keys. “Chlo, babe you have to talk to me.” Jan moved lightly on the bed, and Shawn kissed her cheek as he slid into his shoes. Sadly enough, his wife understood that when he ran off in the middle of the night he was running to the arms of the executive. “At least say ‘hello.’”

She couldn’t breathe. She didn’t want to. From her seat in the middle of the downstairs living room, Chloe would have been content if God struck her dead. “Why did I do it Shawn?” She asked carefully, her voice hitching up between words. “What did I do?”

He didn’t have an answer for her. In truth he never did. Ever since that first night finding her, he still couldn’t understand everything that had happened in that house before Brady had called. “Well you know, mood swings and all. I think it was just the PMS talking.”

But there was no laugh on the other end.

It didn’t even sound like Chloe was breathing.

He was going through the motions again. As he pulled his shirt over his head, Shawn thought of every single little thing that he could to keep Chloe talking.

_The front door was slightly ajar, probably more of an oversight on Brady’s part than anything else, and as Shawn trekked through the house he noticed the little affects that he would have to get Belle to help Chloe remove. Based on what Brady had told him, there was no coming back from this. A cry echoed from the right side of the house and immediately he knew he would find her where Brady had left her._

_“Chloe?” He asked carefully, making sure she knew he was there long before he opened the bedroom door. It had been the first thing that his father had taught him when he decided to join the force. “It’s Shawn.”_

_His name came from behind the partially closed door, and Shawn took that as a good sign and pushed it the rest of the way open._

_And stopped._

_Chloe was in the center of the room, her robe wrinkled somewhere between half on and half off, and the rose petals that Shawn assumed were once scattered on the bed pooling haphazardly on the floor around her. The sheets themselves had been torn from the bed, the comforter somehow hanging half out of the bathroom. There were no pillows to speak of, and honestly at this point in time, they were the least of his problems. As Chloe looked down at her hands, Shawn knew that locating feather pillows were the last things he would do._

_“Why don’t you hand me that?” He suggested, nodding to the shining object in Chloe’s left hand. “And you and I can get you cleaned up and eat some mocha chip.”_

_“I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Chloe snapped. Her hand moved, and it took Shawn all of the strength he possessed not to try to grab it. “I didn’t mean for it to happen.”_

_He wasn’t sure which part of it she was talking about. Her hand turned, and he was fairly certain that her nightgown was unsalvageable now. Her hands were covered in red. It was as if the second that he allowed himself to focus; he couldn’t see anything else._

_Suddenly Shawn wished he had already taken his negotiator-training course. “I know you didn’t.” He answered carefully, dropping to his knees in front of her. “And it’s going to be okay.”_

_Another strand of red, and Shawn was just thankful that she had yet to turn her hand over._

_“Where’s Joy?” He asked carefully, watching her eyes for recognition._

_She just kept staring at the floor as she bit her lip._

_“Where is your sister, Chloe?”_

**_That_ ** _got to her._

 _It took her a moment to remember past her argument with Brady. To remember something before the pain started. “Hope offered to take her_ _,_ _so I_ _…_ _”_

_Shawn blew a breath out of his mouth and bit his own lip. It was one less thing to worry about at the moment. Now if only he could get her to let go of the knife. “What happened Chloe?”_

_“I let him go_ _.”_ _Her eyes watered, just when she thought she was all cried out. “I told him to go_ _.”_

_Using that as his opening, Shawn scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. “You didn’t force him to leave.” He whispered carefully, removing the knife from her hands and sliding it under the bed. “You wanted him to stay with you. Brady made his choice.” He hugged her and rocked her, whispering reassurances until she was at last asleep._

_Cleaning her up was easy, once he realized she had passed out due to exhaustion and not his original thought. The cuts were deep but superficial, and he followed basic first aid to stop the bleeding before bringing soap, water and towels in to clean the rest of her. Once she was changed he remade the bed, tucking her in while he sorted out the rest of the room._

 

     Again the door was open when he arrived, and Shawn cursed himself for letting her go into the office alone. Although he didn’t know just what he would find, he could bet that it wouldn’t be good.

“Chloe?” He asked, feeling the familiar seep into him. “It’s me.”

He made it into the living room and almost shouted his thanks to every available higher power.

Chloe was on the floor, candle in one hand and the cordless phone in the other. Silent tears streamed down her face unchecked, and Chloe didn’t even look up. “Where’s Joy?”

A laugh finally came from her lips and Chloe dropped the candle. “Still with your mother.”

He didn’t hesitate as he took her in his arms and lifted her to the chaise lounge. “At least I don’t have clean up after you.” He whispered into her ear, feeling her body stifle a giggle. “I love you Chloe.” He told her simply, curling her body into his.


	5. No Day But Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe smiled and then when Shawn wiggled his eyebrows she laughed. “That is either the sweetest thing I've ever heard,” Chloe watched the smug smile spread on Shawn's face. “Or you're planning on filing for divorce and you're trying to move in here.”

Title: I Know How He Feels  
Category: TV Shows » Days Of Our Lives   
Author: And The Moment's Gone   
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T   
Chapter: 5, Words: 6,077

Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Chloe's return to Salem after faking her death.

 _Official Disclaimer_ : All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Corday and the NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Chloe Lane, Brady Black, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Reba McEntire song _I Know How He Feels_ and I don't own that either.

* * *

 

     Walking into Chloe’s home to see her wrapped around her happily married ex-boyfriend wasn’t that big of a deal for Belle. She looked over at the pseudo-couple, curled around each other on the impossibly small chaise lounge, and smiled to herself. Given the date, it wasn’t too hard to understand why it was that Shawn was in the house. Hadn’t Chloe taken her out to a concert this time last year to get her mind off it all? As she coughed, Belle decided that next time she showed up when Chloe had obviously forgotten a meeting, she was bringing a camera.

Chloe shot straight up, her hair falling in waves back down onto Shawn’s face. They looked like teenagers that had been caught by ones parents.

As her eyes focused, Chloe cursed. “Belle?” She asked carefully, rubbing her eyes and adjusting herself on Shawn’s body. She didn’t understand why, but she wasn’t quite ready to give up the warmth. “What are you doing here?”

“The fundraiser?” She explained to her confused friend, as if that one sentence would make all the sense in the world. She dropped the garment bag onto the couch on the other side of the room and laughed when Shawn bolted to life.

It only served to confuse Chloe more than ever. “Morning.” Shawn yawned, sitting up fully and shifting Chloe to her own chair. Belle wasn’t too sure if she was jealous or not of how comfortable they were with each other.

All she managed to do was wave.

“That still doesn’t explain what you’re doing in my living room at…“ She looked at the grandfather clock near the fireplace and groaned loudly when her tired eyes refused to read the dial. Giving up she picked her cell phone off the coffee table. “Belle it’s eight-thirty.”

The petite blonde smiled and tossed her head slightly. “Dad was worried that you were going to show up looking unkempt. We need to get your nails redone and I think your hair could use a trim.” Absently she played with the bangles on her arm. “And have you thought of jewelry?”

Chloe ran a hand through her disheveled hair and glared at her friend. “I highly doubt that your father worries about my appearance.” She almost barked, and then she stopped and took a deep breath, forcing herself to remember that it wasn’t Belle’s fault that she had worked late and come home to have a nervous breakdown with Shawn on the couch. “Please don’t tell me that you wanted to go shopping?” She rubbed the scar just above her wrist bone and frowned when Belle giggled faintly. “I have accessories of my very own, you know.” She said pointedly, stumbling a little on her way to the kitchen where her coffee pot awaited. As she poured herself a mug, Chloe thanked the makers of the auto timer. “Drawers full of them.”

From his place on top of the counter, Shawn handed Chloe a slice of the orange he was inhaling. He rubbed his eyes and looked from woman to woman, knowing already who was going to win this argument. “Nothing I would actually refer to as ‘jewelry’ Chloe Lane Wesley.” Belle allowed a smile to cross her face when she remembered that Isabella Tuscano’s engagement ring was still somewhere in Chloe’s possession. “And absolutely nothing I would allow you to wear with a _Bella Black_ original.” She stuck her nose in the air as she perched herself on the butcher block, her name had been a brand for all of two years and she never got tired of hearing it.

Chloe remembered the ring as well, and she couldn’t help but to imaging the look on Brady Black’s fiancée’s face if she showed up at the fundraiser with it on her finger. For kicks she might even include the matching band. “I still have plenty of necklaces and diamonds at my disposal, thank you.” She rushed, taking her first sip of heaven. Absently she looked to Shawn for back up, but he just shook his head as he finished off the orange. Shawn didn’t get between fashion and Belle. “And besides, what am I supposed to do with Joy while you and I go gallivanting around Salem Place?”

Belle looked almost shocked. “Isabella Black Kiriakis does not _**gallivant**_ anywhere.” She informed then in a mock haughty tone, as if she were correcting a child. “And I don’t see why we can’t just take her with us. She still needs to get a few things for her costume.”

From his place on the counter, Shawn coughed. “After last night I wouldn’t send her anywhere with the two of you.” He laughed, knowing that the second he looked down, Chloe was going to throw something. The dishtowel hit him in the head and he sighed. “Let me pick her up from Mom’s, Mimi’s been complaining that she hasn’t had enough Joy time. “ When Belle frowned, he began to back track. “Just write down what it is she needs, and I’m sure that Mimi can find it.”

That answer seemed to satisfy Belle, and she turned to Chloe. “There it’s settled.” She decided. “We shop this morning, manicures and pedicures and then I have to have you at The Grille at two for sound check.” A groan from Chloe and Belle shook her head. “But you have to be back here no later than five so someone from The Shop can do your hair.”

The Shop was the nickname that Phillip had come up with for the eight floors that made up Belle’s studio. Brady was in charge of the Black Label Studio. Rex’s two floors of the same building had been appropriately titled the Playhouse after an interesting photo shoot had gone awry, and the entire top floor of the Basic Black building where Chloe, John and Kate held their offices managed to hold the name Bull Pen. Besides, Belle’s workshop was run very much like an auto shop turned sales floor would be run, with models everywhere and parts of outfits scattered every which way. The only person that could navigate the chaos was Belle.

“When do I get to be in charge of my own day?” Chloe asked the room.

Shawn couldn’t help himself. “Well, after you get beautiful and you sing to a room full of strangers, you get to decide whether or not you’ll be bringing Patrick back here to screw his brains out.” He offered nowhere near helpfully.

Both women glared.

Shawn ran a hand through his hair and retied his shoes. “I see that decision has already been made.” He hopped off the counter and moved around to hug Chloe from behind. “I hate to sleep and run, baby.” He told her as he kissed the back of her head. “But if I’m going to suck up to the wife for leaving her and then pick up the Monster I have to get going.”

Belle laughed as Chloe dramatically turned herself in his arms. “Will I see you later?” She pouted. When Shawn dipped her to kiss her lips, Chloe kicked him. “Get out of here.” She laughed. “Apologize to Jan for me?”

His head shook as he looked back at her, just to make sure she really was all right. “Anything for you,” He told her sincerely. He was out of the kitchen before anything else could be said.

“If I didn’t know any better I would say that your _just friends_ is working better than his marriage.” Belle commented slowly, taking a sip of orange juice.

“Are you going to choose my outfit for the day or stand here and criticize my relationship with your ex?”

Belle knew a warning when she heard one. “I can’t do both?” The look that crossed her face was sheer confusion as she rinsed the glass and dropped it into the dishwasher. Then she waddled out of the room and turned to ensure Chloe was following her.

 

     By noon, Chloe had decided that the next time the words ‘shopping’ and ‘trip’ came out of Belle Kiriakis' mouth in succession, she would duct tape her to a chair. They had been out of the house before ten, pedicures at the Shop before the smaller woman demanded that Chloe's hair get a trim and the dark haired woman realized that her day really wasn't in her own hands. Manicures were next, and afterwards Belle treated them both to frozen yogurt from a vendor between the Basic Black building and where Belle had insisted Chloe leave her car.

Now they were browsing the jewelry stores in Salem Place, or more correctly Belle was browsing the windows and Chloe was just trying to keep up. For a pregnant woman, Belle hustled along quite well.

Chloe stiffened as Belle grasped her hand an almost yanked her across the sidewalk to glance in a window. “I do not need new jewelry.” She protested, wishing that just for once her friend actually believed her. There was no doubt in her mind that she could have found something decent in one of the boxes packed away in her closet, behind the hangers of clothes that she had sworn to never wear again. If need be, Chloe was even willing to dip into the bottom drawer of her jewelry box, where all of the things Brady had given to her were kept; anything to get her off the street today. There was a pint of mocha chip and an empty house to clean waiting for her.

“What you _**need**_ is to shut up and let me shop.” Belle snapped playfully, keeping one hand on her belly and the other firmly planted on Chloe's wrist. They had yet to pick anything out that morning.

There was a grumble as Chloe wished there was a nonviolent way to detach herself. “And I thought pregnant women were supposed to be un-energetic and lazy.” She deadpanned quietly.

“I've moved past that.” She pulled Chloe into the next jeweler and clicked her tongue once she was spotted by one of the sales associates. “Now I'm four months of pure energy ready and willing to charge a horrendous amount of money on my husband's credit cards.” She smiled what her brother fondly referred to as her 'Tinkerbelle' smile and Chloe couldn't help but to laugh. “So are you going to help me, or is this going to get ugly?”

“Come on, Tink.” The word was out of her mouth before she could think to recall it, and Belle stopped dead in her tracks as Chloe kept walking past her. She tenderly remembered when her best friend had begun to use her brother's nickname for her after high school. After the incident and Brady's decision the nickname disappeared and Chloe was back to calling her what everyone else had. Belle made a mental note that there was something going on with Chloe that definitely needed to be watched. “Belle?” Chloe's voice jarred her out of her reverie, and she snapped back into step.

Belle shook her head and pointed out the window. “I thought I saw a sale.” She laughed, moving closer to the glass cases.

 

     At exactly one forty-five, Chloe strolled out of the elevator and into the Penthouse Grille with Belle on her arm. Her hair was neatly pulled out of her eyes and secured with a clip and her other hand played with the hem of her shirt as she looked around to assess further damage to her nerves.

Thomas St. Claire had been one of the soundboard directors for the Black Label ever since the company had been created. He had seen it all and heard it all with the pair of Presidents and in Chloe's opinion any man that could handle watching a full on shouting match between Brady and Chloe at one in the morning while trying to produce a young upstarts album was a man that she needed to keep. It was a shame he was gay. He smiled in her direction as she stood at what was the reservation desk and he was about to call out to her when he heard her curse.

She had thought that Brady would be rehearsing later in the afternoon, to give her time to get her sound levels in order. She also thought that seeing him would only be hard once they were in costume. Apparently Chloe was wrong on both accounts. The second Chloe saw Brady, with his fiancée on his arm, she was almost certain that she wasn't going to make it through this. His sister gave her a push from behind, and Chloe almost tripped on her heels.

“My Lady!” Thomas bowed at the waist like a sixteenth century nobleman and took her hand to kiss the top. “What an honor for you to grace us with your presence this afternoon.”

Chloe couldn't help the laugh. “Thank you, kind sir.” She joked, pulling her hand back and then latching on to him for a hug. “Where's Skye?” She asked once Thomas wrapped his arm around her. Chloe was determined not to let Brady know that he got to her. Belle followed closely behind, attempting to locate her mother-in-law in the group of decorators.

“She’s here somewhere. Running around here like a chicken with her head cut of trying to get your music ready.” He scolded.

“And she's set to get a raise next month.” Chloe shot back, throwing a smile around the room. Thomas's energy was just plain contagious. “Who's on the line-up?”

He pulled a list from his pocket and handed it over. “It's a toss-up which one of my two Divas will be going first.” He told her, biting his lip in mock consternation. When she looked to see the other person qualified to be a Diva, Chloe had to resist the urge to prove how big of a diva she truly was. “I thought it best you two worked it out amongst yourselves.” He whispered, smiling. “Last time I made the decision the outer room in Studio Three was as trashed as a Kiss hotel room.”

There was a moment when Chloe knew she had to blush. “It was just one lamp.” She said defensively. “And it wouldn't have broken if it would have hit him in the head where I had originally aimed.”

Thomas laughed and handed Chloe a bottle of water. “The band took a ten minute break. Brady's been working with them all morning.”

“Harassing them is more like it.”

From across the room, Brady shrugged. “You do what you have to do to get the job done.” He told her, moving closer. It didn't amaze Chloe that Nicole was one step behind him.

“You walk the fine line between getting the job done and totalitarian, Black.” She shot back, taking a swig of her water and glancing down at the table where Thomas had set up shop. She thumbed through his binder and then bit her lip.

“I was merely preparing them for the beating you were going to put them through.” He commented dryly, matching her tone almost perfectly.

Chloe cinched up the strap of her purse and frowned. “Go to Hell.” She snapped, turning on the heel of her boot and striding across the room where a few of the musicians were lounging.

“You first.” He shouted after her.

Thomas put a hand to his head and sighed. “You heard the man.” He decided, realizing that with Belle there they were on a tight schedule. There was no doubt that Chloe would have to be out of there ridiculously early so she could go home and be primped. “Whenever you're ready,” he motioned to the stage and smiled when Chloe dropped her water bottle and her purse on a random half table. “Which song did you want first?”

She stiffened as the drummer hoisted her onto the stage. “Everything Burns.” She decided, looking around. “And I’d like the room cleared please?”

Brady shook his head. “Not gonna happen.”

“Then I'm not singing.” She shot back. Today was going to be a ‘my way or no way’ kind of day with her. Brady had acknowledged that and he shook his head again.

“You want to try again?” He asked her as he moved closer to the stage. “That's my house band you're playing with, Lane and you're in no position to be giving me ultimatums.” The word struck a chord in both of them, but thankfully neither stance wavered. He crossed his arms in front of him and tried to prepare himself for the backlash he knew was coming.

Chloe only laughed. “Then I'll take _Never Hold You Again_.” She turned to the band and watched for an objection. “Can I get it one octave lower and half a beat faster?” When the guitarist nodded, Chloe turned back to Brady, her face screaming 'don't screw with me.'

Brady stood in wonder as he listened to her sing. The song was one that he knew she wasn't going to sing that night. Truth be told, he had almost been certain that Chloe would never willingly sing that song again. But she had pulled it out and gracefully swayed to the music. Brady growled as he shook his head. There truly was nothing more intoxicating than the woman on stage performing was.

Something bumped his arm, and Brady instinctively wrapped it around Nicole's slender waist, resting his head slightly on hers. The move seemed to go unnoticed by Chloe, who just patted her hip to the new beat and closed her eyes, her lips turning up slightly as the piano in the solo was replaced with a guitar and Steve, his bassist, took a second to tune.

He took Nicole's hand in his own, his nimble fingers playing with the golden ring on her finger slowly, methodically. He had done that to Chloe time and time again when they used to hold hands. Brady shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, instinctively letting go of Nicole. He could _not_ think about that right now. Not with his new fiancée at his side and Chloe on stage. He couldn't allow himself to go back down that path, not on Halloween, not a week before the anniversary of the date he left her. Brady put two fingers on his temples and turned from the stage. He didn't have time to picture her sobbing on the floor as he walked out of the door. He noticed his sister’s frown and offered her a weak smile. Of all of the days, he couldn't do this today.

Chloe felt the air shift as the song ended. She opened her eyes to find Nicole glaring at her and Brady with his back turned, seeming to try to get over a migraine. She allowed her mind to entertain for a moment that he was mocking her, and that just spurred her on more. She sweetly called out the next song, another that she wasn't planning on performing that night and as the cool strains of Kelly Clarkson's _Breakaway_ filled the air, Chloe smiled bitterly. She wasn't going to let him get to her.

 

     She made it home not one minute after Belle had deemed proper, emotionally exhausted and feeling like she had been beaten.

Shawn was in the kitchen, making sandwiches to tide everyone over until their respective dinners and she could hear her sister in the living room when she slammed the door harder than intended. Once she made it onto the couch, she actually took the time to look at what her sister was doing.

Humming gently to herself, Joy was staring in awe at the make-up she had pulled out of Chloe's drawers. Thankfully for Chloe the girl had yet to actually apply anything. “What do you think you're doing?” She asked carefully, scooting onto the floor next to her charge and inspecting the glitter that Joy was toying with. It hadn't come from Chloe's kit, so Mimi must have bought it for her during their outing.

“Just looking.” Joy replied smartly, turning to examine Chloe's face. She knew how she looked to the younger girl. Reddened eyes and puffy cheeks, Chloe knew that she shouldn't have spent the ten minutes she had after dropping Belle off at home crying. She should have saved it until the last possible minute so she could make-up over it and no one would see.

“You want to wear my make-up tonight?” She asked softly.

Joy finally allowed a smile to grace her features. “Yes, please.” She said expertly, knowing that Chloe was a softy when it came to her. “Could you make me up?”

Shawn walked into the living room five minutes later, a tray of turkey sandwiches in one hand and drinks in the other and paused. His smiled widened when he realized that this was the kind of family he had wanted. Chloe sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the coffee table, eye shadow in one hand and the brush in the other as she worked diligently on Joy's face. The younger Wesley sat atop the soft wood, a look of concentration mirroring her sister’s perfectly, Chloe's from trying to blend the colors in and Joy desperate not to move. Neither noticed him, even when he set the tray down on the table next to him.

Regardless of birth, they were mother and daughter, and Shawn thanked God every day that he was lucky enough to be able to witness this. Then he cursed Brady Black for doing this to Chloe. She shouldn't have had to think about taking care of Joy and herself alone. There was no reason for her to have to pretend to be the hardened executive twenty-three hours a day to get over the pain. Her walls would come up the second that she realized anyone was watching her, and for that Shawn cursed his cousin again.

He coughed, and Chloe's head shot up, the softness in her eyes focusing harshly before she relaxed at the sight of him. “How was sound check?” He asked her quickly, popping the top off the only beer bottle and handing it to her when she sighed. She needed it more than he did apparently.

“Brady's an ass.” She said decidedly, taking a healthy swig before shaking her head.

Shawn laughed and handed Joy a sandwich, watching the child inhale it before handing Chloe the mascara. She was scheduled to be over at Hope's before six so she and Zack could be taken to the Deveraux house together. Chloe took a final sip of the bottle and opened the mascara, holding it up to her sister's eyes and commanding the younger to blink.

“Are we elaborating?” Shawn asked as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

Chloe shook her head. “Not without more expletives.” She explained, dropping the cylinder tube into the case and reaching for the lipstick. She applied it carefully, making Joy blot on a napkin before sliding on the holding coat of clear gloss and then turned to her food while the gloss dried on Joy's lips. “Let’s just say that if tonight goes like today, I'm going to drown my sorrows and most likely do something stupid.”

“How stupid?” Shawn's eyes narrowed and his gaze fixed on her wrist.

“Sleeping with a man I had no desire to see socially stupid.” She told him, pulling the sleeve of her shirt down to cover the faint marks that had never tanned. “I'll save the razor trip for next week.” With a tired smile, she watched Shawn's jaw set.

There were certain things that not many people knew about, and certain things that Shawn and Chloe kept to themselves. “That's not funny.” He told her gently, taking a sip of his soda and offering Chloe the one Joy had left untouched.

Chloe sighed. “Yes it is.” She answered briefly. “It has to be or I'll start crying.” She reminded him, picking up the body glue and the glitter from where Joy had left them on the table. She dabbed the glue on her fingers before brushing it across Joy's face, around the eyes and down one side of her cheek. Then she took the opened glitter container and, after wiping her hand of the glue, she managed to get the glitter to settle in the right spots. “Go wash your hands and get into the costume.” She instructed. “Step into it from the bottom and one of us will zip you up.” The little girl raced from the room, and up the stairs. “Do you realize how much time you really spend over here?” She asked after a moment.

There was a snort and Shawn held the bridge of his nose to try to alleviate the burn. “Excuse me?”

“Your wife must hate me.” Chloe commented dryly, cleaning up the makeup. Shawn just held his breath and waited for what was really bothering Chloe to surface. “I mean you spend more time here than at home, you come over in the middle of the night anytime I have a bad dream, and I honestly think you've slept with me more times in the past two months than you have with her.”

“I love you Chloe.” He told her carefully, sitting in the vacant spot left by Joy. “Ever since that night I found you on the floor, I realized there are more important things in life than watching Jan spend all of her inheritance or listen to her complain about the fact that she still doesn't have a real job.” He picked her hands up and looked her in the eyes. “Jan is my wife, and don't get me wrong I love her dearly, but you need a friend more than she needs a husband.”

Chloe smiled and then when Shawn wiggled his eyebrows she laughed. “That is either the sweetest thing I've ever heard,” Chloe watched the smug smile spread on Shawn's face. “Or you're planning on filing for divorce and you're trying to move in here.”

Both laughed, and Shawn was the first to stand when Joy shouted for upstairs.

 

     “Your costume is on the bed, and Belle’s stylist is on her way. Is there anything else you need before Cinderella and I take off?” Shawn’s voice echoed through her room before he even got to the door, and once he did, he almost wished that he could have talked Mimi and Patrick into letting him drive Chloe to the Grille.

“Courage,” the younger woman said from her seat on the floor in front of the bed. “And a fast acting twenty-four hour bug.”

“You’re on your own with the flu. But I think I have some courage to spare.” He pulled a Twinkie out of his pocket and handed it to her before he crouched in front of her. “You are one of the most successfully amazing women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” He told her simply, not mixing words or hiding the admiration he held for her in his eyes. “You are going to go to this fundraiser tonight, and you are going to dazzle everyone. It doesn’t matter what tonight _**was**_.” With a kiss to the forehead, Shawn pulled himself to his feet. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Deputy Douglas.” Chloe pulled him into a hug and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Thank you.” She whispered into his ear, turning to smile brightly at her sister. “And I love you Monster.” She dropped to the floor so she was more at Joy’s level.

Joy didn’t think twice about the custom made costume she was wearing as she grappled Chloe into a hug. She understood that Chloe was hurting, although her seven-year-old brain couldn’t quite comprehend why. “I love you Mommy.” She whispered into Chloe’s ear. “Have fun at the grown-up party.”

“Have fun trick-or-treating with Abby.” Chloe almost commanded, knowing too well that before they even arrived at the Deveraux house, Joy would have forgotten Chloe’s tears. “Bye Baby.” As Shawn lifted Joy off of the floor, he shot her a look. “See you in a few.”

They made it to the front door, and when Chloe shut it behind them, she turned and leaned herself against it. “Okay…courage.” She sucked in a breath and ignored the Twinkie that was still in her hand. “And a shower.” Forcing the date to the back of her mind, Chloe headed in the direction of her room once again.

There was a soft knock on the door less than half an hour later, and Chloe clad in a pair of sweat pants and one of Shawn’s button down shirts padded down the hall to the foyer. She pulled the heavy oak open and smiled. “Hey Ana,” the girl on the other side looked startled, but smiled all the same. “Come on in.”

Chloe didn’t offer the young hairstylist anything to eat, then again if she had, Ana wouldn’t have accepted it. She had been coming over to the house and following Chloe around the country for two years now, and they had seemed to develop a pattern. “Mrs. Kiriakis left this in the workshop for you.” Ana handed over a beautiful floor length cloak. Chloe fingered the fabric, loving the feel of the rich sanguine velvet. “She said you would want it.” A box changed hands and Ana nodded. “And here’s your mask.”

“Thank you.” Chloe didn’t open the box. She wasn’t even certain that she would be wearing the mask long. Taking a step back Chloe waved to the foyer. “All of my stuff is in the bathroom.”

As they moved back to the bedroom, Ana tried her best to bring up conversation. Belle had warned her that this night wasn’t the night to expect much from Chloe. “I saw your costume last night.” She smiled. “Did you help draw it?”

“Your boss came up with it from scratch.” They moved past the living room, and Chloe picked her heels off the coffee table. “All I did was the posing so she could readjust her model. I haven’t even looked at it yet.” Chloe admitted softly. She didn’t want to say she was a little scared to. The way Belle had sounded over the phone before she had shown up with the gown made her think.

“How do you want your hair?”

“Belle’s already decided and you know it.” Chloe laughed, following the woman into the large bathroom and pulled her hair out of the clip she had it up in. “Just go with whatever it is she came up with and I’ll not have to fight with her later.”

As she sat herself down into the chair that she almost had to force Shawn to carry down from her office upstairs, Chloe pulled out the music editorials for the next edition of the Basic Black magazine that she had to revise and concentrated on that instead of whatever Ana was doing to her hair behind her.

Chloe had learned a long time ago how to sit still and tune everything out when she sitting in the hair and make-up chairs during her tour with Marin. Once or twice she would look up uninterested at the way the woman was blow drying her hair down straight before separating it, or pulling the front into a perfect classic Dutch crown braid and securing it before moving on to the curling iron.

She had just about forgotten the fact that she was sitting in the chair when the box that she had been told contained her mask suddenly appeared on the vanity. Ana plucked off the top, and with expert care she withdrew a handmade tiara that any royalty would have murdered for. Chloe’s full attention was on the simple piece in Ana’s hands as she laid it onto the perfect ring her hair had created. It wasn’t very elaborate, made out six different sizes of silver wire embellished lightly with natural stone beads, hand dyed pearls and glass beads to create a lightweight masterpiece that made Chloe look and feel almost like a princess. She even laughed when she realized that the silver had been treated with a chemical to tarnish it. Truly Belle thought of everything.

“All done.” Ana announced as she secured the crown with tiny bobby pins. She handed Chloe a mirror and lifted her from the chair to spin her around and show the back. “What do you think?”

“That there’s a reason that Belle sends you with me to award shows.” Chloe laughed when she laid the handheld mirror on the counter. “How much do I owe you for this?”

Ana took the checkbook out of Chloe’s hand. “Already taken care of Ms. Lane.” She smiled, trying not to tip off the woman in front of her who had footed the bill for the design. “I’m going to get out of here so you can get dressed.” Everything fit easily back into her bag and she lifted it onto her shoulder with a smile. “Remember to use earth tones on your face, and you can only pull your hair up with a butterfly clip hair stick if you _**must**_. Happy Halloween.”

She was fine until Ana whispered the last two words. “Have a good night.” Chloe responded mechanically, smiling back the best she could until the stylist was out of the room. Ana had come over too many times not to know her way out. “Happy Halloween.” She choked, allowing herself one final cry before wiping her face with a wet nap and forcing herself back into her bedroom to where Shawn had left the bag from Belle.

Chloe hung the bag on the back of the door, and unzipped it carefully. Chiffon peaked out from the opening, and Chloe smiled when she remembered Shawn’s words.

With an expert hand, Chloe finished her mascara right as the doorbell rang, and she slid her shoes on to her feet before grabbing the dark sanguine cloak that Belle had sent over from the workshop. It slid over her shoulders easily and the clasp hooked at the neck to conceal everything below her chin.

With her back straight she moved through the house, picking her clutch off of the side table and checking it for her compact, lip-gloss and cell phone, before taking a step up to the door.

“You look amazing.” The words were out of Patrick’s mouth before he had time to think, and the way she smiled up at him was more than enough of a ‘thank you’ for the compliment.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You can’t even see what I’m wearing.” She scolded lightly, trying to keep the smile expertly stamped on her face. Truth was she didn’t rightly know what to do with the man in front of her. She was more or less in shock about the whole dating experience. What man in his right mind would want to date a single woman with a seven year old child that hadn’t even tried to go out since she had broken up with the proclaimed love of her life five years prior?

He just smiled and took off his sunglasses. The tux had been Belle’s idea. Such short notice she had sent him something off the rack at the Shop and loaned him one of her husband’s watches. It wasn’t a stretch of the imagination to guess what he was going as. “If it’s half as beautiful as your smile,” he started, watching her eyes widen and her smile set a little higher. “I can guarantee amazing.”

“Thank you.” Her voice was softer now, not too sure if she were deserving of a compliment such as that one.

A hand came out from behind his back and his smile just got bigger. “These are for you.”

Chloe brought the flowers up to her nose and took a large sniff. “Orchids?” She asked to clarify that they were pure grown.

Rather sheepishly, Patrick allowed himself a short smile. “Belle told me you liked them.”

Another deep breath, and suddenly the night seemed to get harder. “Remind me to murder Belle.” Chloe asked semi-seriously.

“Another night.” Patrick agreed, moving to take her hand. “Shall we?”

Another check to make sure she had everything and Chloe followed Patrick to the limo in the driveway, locking the front door behind her.


	6. The Song Remembers When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle turned on him. “So very funny.”
> 
> “I’m not the one having the coronary over a song.”

Title: I Know How He Feels  
Category: TV Shows » Days Of Our Lives   
Author: And The Moment's Gone   
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T   
Chapter: 6, Words: 11,925

Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Chloe's return to Salem after faking her death.

 _Official Disclaimer_ : All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Corday and the NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Chloe Lane, Brady Black, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Reba McEntire song _I Know How He Feels_ and I don't own that either. Other songs featured in this chapter are:  _Everything Burns_ (Anastacia and Ben Moody), _The Storm_ (Garth Brooks), _My Confession_ (Josh Groban), and _Undone_ (Kyle Lowder). All rights belong to the respective artists, songwriters and labels.

* * *

 

     The Penthouse Grille was packed to capacity when Patrick helped Chloe step out of their car. Duke Lexington, one of John’s body men, met the couple halfway down the press line. He helped them wade through reporters past the lobby and into the waiting elevator. As he hit the ‘closed’ button, he turned and took a breath. “Good evening, Ms. Lane.” He nodded to her date.

“Patrick Lockhart.” She said carefully. “This is Duke. He works for John.”

“I work for you, as well.” He reminded her, reaching out his arm to take her cloak.

Chloe sidestepped the body man and raised her hands, as the elevator door opened again. “Thank you but no thank you.” She said sweetly. “Tonight I make an impression.” When the older man smiled, Chloe peered into the room. “Can you point me to the table?”

Duke took Patrick’s overcoat and pointed to the back of the room. “It’s the round one in the corner, Ma’am.” He told her simply. “Mrs. Black had place cards set out.”

“And – “

He had served John Black for too many years before Chloe had come along. “Up front, left corner. Next to the stage,” Duke told her before she could finish the sentence. “Ms. Walker and the young Mr. Black will be seated with them this evening.”

Without thinking Chloe’s eyes shot up to the ceiling. “God and small favors,” she muttered. “Thank you Duke. Have Thomas find me later?” Wrapping an arm around her dates, Chloe allowed herself to be pulled through the crowd to their table. “Well doesn’t this look like the Last Blast reject table?” Chloe hadn’t let go of her date as she set her clutch next to her place card. “And look at Deputy Dougie.” Shawn frowned. “Cute little police officer.”

“Stripper,” Jan corrected, pointedly trying to stand up straighter. Ever since she had returned from her trip with Nicole, Jan seemed to be even more agitated with the young executive. “The pants tear away.”

Chloe turned from Shawn, trying not to laugh. As she caught Jan’s pointed smile, her eyes widened. “Jan!” She gushed; her practiced smile so wide Shawn knew it couldn’t be real. “You are **gorgeous**!”

Immediately the older woman’s smile softened. “Belle did an excellent job, didn’t she?” She asked carefully. It was obvious that she was looking for a compliment.

Thankfully, no one wanted to disappoint. “Fantastic!” She raved , turning carefully to the chair to Jan’s left, “And Mimi!”

Patrick cut her off, leaning down to kiss his angelic sister on the cheek. “You look adorable.” He told her seriously. The whole table paused before he realized that might have been the wrong word for him to use.

 “That’s great.” Mimi snapped, readjusting the crown on her head that looked like a halo. She swatted at her brother and glared in Chloe’s direction for reinforcement. “Adorable?”

 “You couldn’t have picked a less insulting adjective?” Chloe snapped, her hands clutching her cloak closed. She and Patrick had talked about her reasoning for the heavy material, and she was honestly surprised no one had mentioned her wearing it yet.

 “Sorry Meems.” Patrick kissed her cheek again. “I just can’t think of you as angelic or sexy.” He finally admitted, hoping it would somehow erase his word fumble. From across the table, Chloe nodded discretely, telling him that no matter how upset Mimi was, she actually understood ‘adorable.’

Mimi’s smile changed drastically as she stood and moved around the table. “Well?” She asked expectantly.

Honestly Chloe was confused. “Well what?”

 “The only thing I’ve heard from my best friend since Wednesday is how your gown was the best thing to come out of the Shop in **months**.” Everyone at the table eyed her. “I -for one- want to see what all the fuss’s about.”

From his place in the corner, Shawn watched the flicker of doubt cross the face of his date. He had seen the gown, notably not on Chloe personally, but he knew that Belle was not lying about her talent or the outcome of the costume. “You can’t stay in that cloak all night.” He told her as he saw the gears in her head turning, looking for an out.

Doubt flashed again and Patrick moved up in front of her, turning her body to where her back was to her captive audience. “Allow me.” He insisted, taking his cue from the fact that she was standing ramrod straight. He hadn’t known Chloe personally for that long, but Patrick realized that Chloe couldn’t hold the rock hard president façade for much longer.

 “Thank you.”

Chloe unsnapped the clasp and ran her hand over the Celtic knot before dropping them down to her sides, smoothing the material at her waist. Patrick lifted the heavy material off her shoulders and Chloe readjusted her hair before turning back to the rest of the group.

With the old-fashioned romantic ball gown style, the costume was by far the most unique thing to ever come out of Belle’s Shop. The delicately simple smooth lines and romantic details made it look like the perfect wedding gown for any time period. The gown itself started with a ribbed bodice and skirt hand dyed in a simple midnight. The bodice was doubly lined and boned for a smoother shape coming to a rounded point below her hipline. It laced up the front, bottom to top, with sheer satin ribbon doubled over a thick cord. It had a rounded neckline, showing just enough cleavage to be alluring, but not enough for her to be considered tacky. The skirt was floor length flecked with Spanish lace overtop of a silk duponi underskirt. Over top of it was a sheer overly of chiffon that added a short train to the gown. To top it all, Belle had added draped chiffon as the sleeves, creating a nice off the shoulder look to the entire ensemble while concealing most of Chloe’s arms.

As Patrick folded her cloak over his arm, he smiled at the way Chloe just seemed to beam in her gown. Belle Kiriakis had certainly outdone herself with her latest creation. Chloe looked like a dark princess.

 “You are stunning.” Mimi squealed, almost tripping over the edge of her own gown as she launched herself closer to take in the masterpiece. The intricate designs cut across the bodice, and the hand stitching on the skirt made Mimi wonder if Belle had done it herself. “I can’t believe Belle came up with this in less than a week!” She turned Chloe around again.

Chloe allowed herself to be pulled every which way. “Two days.” She clarified, running her hands down the front and smoothing it over her hips. “And she didn’t even let me see it.” She pouted.

 “She did yours in two days too?” Jan asked as she stood and looked back over the costume.

Again, Chloe looked confused. “I thought your costume was just a modified runway gown?” Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jan frowned and moved away, Shawn moving up to take her spot. “You are beautiful.” He told her. “And no, ours were practically done before she showed us the design.” He turned his head and nodded to the elevator. “ **His** took two days.”

Chloe didn’t turn around.

She knew who she would be looking at.

Instead she smiled and wrapped her arm around her date, placing the palm of her hand on his bicep.

 “Does anyone know where Belle is?” Her attention was focused on playing with Patrick’s cufflinks. She didn’t even acknowledge it when Mimi shook her head. “She said she would be here before me.” Chloe complained.

Shawn shook his head and bit his lip. “John’s here though.” He told her. “You might want to go say ‘hi.’”

A pointed look passed between them and Chloe nodded, still holding on to her date firmly. “You want to come with?” She asked Patrick sweetly.

Without knowing what he was doing, he wrapped his arm around her and took her inside hand with his outside. “Of course,” he said. “I haven’t seen Agent Black in months.” When Chloe threw him a pointed look, he flushed. “John?” He amended, “Mr. Black?”

 “John.” Chloe told him. “You call him Mr. Black and he’ll start up about being old.” Halfway to the table, and she saw what Shawn was trying to warn her about.

He was standing next to the table, his wide brimmed hat resting on top of the expensive centerpiece, joking with his stepmother. Chloe took a quick step back, almost taking Patrick with her, and when he threw her a look of concern, she bit the inside of her cheek and smiled weakly. The closer they had gotten to the table, the more she decided she was going to murder her best friend. His shirt was long sleeved; although he had it rolled up past his elbows in classic Brady style, with an open collar to show off just a hint of his chest. They were tucked carefully into the waistband of his pants. The breeches fit his form perfectly, no doubt Belle had taken many calculations, and the harsh dark color of both pieces accentuated his tan. The boots were careful leather, cut mid-calf, with callous leather soles and heels. They were folded over with two buckles on the outside of each leg and he perched one over the other as he leaned against a pillar.

She wanted to turn back. There was no doubt that Belle had done this to both of them on purpose. But as she rounded one table with Patrick half a step ahead of her, Kate turned and caught her eye.

So instead of running, Chloe took a deep breath, blowing it out of her nose and came right up to the older woman. “The place looks wonderful.” She told Kate sweetly, leaning in to give her a hug. “And you are divine.”

 “I’m a little too old to be playing dress-up.” Kate admitted, looking over her Armani gown and then to her tux clad husband. “We’re secret agents tonight.” She explained as her eye caught the man standing to Chloe’s right. “And you seemed to have brought one of your own.”

“Patrick Lockhart.” She introduced, knowing that Kate and Patrick had seen each other before. “And you remember Kate Roberts.”

Kate hit Chloe on the shoulder lightly. “It’s Black now and you damn well know it.” She scolded without venom, “Now go say hello to your ‘father’ or he’s going to get testy.”

The older Black turned at the sound of the word _father_ and when he saw Chloe in her gown his smile only widened. “Whatever was my child thinking dressing you in that?” He asked as he pulled her into a hug. “You look amazing.” Kissing her cheek, he held out his hand for Patrick. “The Cassmens aren’t here yet, but I assume they’re just trying to be fashionably late.”

 “Most likely,” Chloe agreed, finally turning to the masked man. “You put a mask over his face, John? What a cleaver idea.” When none of the men around her jumped to respond, Chloe leaned closer to her date. “He won’t scare the children so much when they see him. It’s a good look for you, Black.”

 “And the Diva has her crown.” Brady mocked from in front of her. “However did Belle find it, shoved that far up your – “

John stepped between them. “That’s enough children.” He scolded. “Call a ceasefire and shake hands. I don’t want you two getting in to it when Vince and Marguerite get here.”

The master had spoken, so both children dutifully shook hands and decided upon neutral corners.

"You do look nice." Brady said after a moment. "I always thought that look suited you."

Chloe frowned and looked him up and down. With the exception of the room they were in and the fact they were surrounded by people, Chloe had suddenly come down with a strange case of déjà vu. “Right back at you, Zorro," she said with a smile. There was another pause, a little less awkward and then she noticed the woman coming up behind Brady. Nicole was now standing to Brady's left in what seemed to be her answer to the little black dress, and Chloe tried her hardest to smile politely. "Nicole." She nodded as sweetly as she could, wishing that Brady could have draped a bag over his fiancée before he left the mansion. It seemed that only Nicole Kiriakis -soon to be Black- thought that a thigh length Y-Yigal backless halter dress was considered an appropriate costume to wear to a charity fundraiser. "What are you tonight?"

"Sorry I'm late." The blonde frowned in mock apology, seeming to miss Chloe's question completely. "I was-“ She bit her lip before running a hand over the nape of Brady's neck. “Let’s just say I needed a few extra minutes." She laughed.

"And here I thought you'd just run out of body paint to finish your costume." Chloe bit back, not bothering to throw a glance at Brady. "Good God Nicole, all that money and you couldn't afford a whole dress?" Without another thought, she grabbed Patrick's arm and turned away, walking as swiftly as Patrick would allow. Finally she dropped herself onto her seat in front of her purse, and huffed. "Does that woman own an ounce of decency?" She growled as she took a small sip of champagne and closed her eyes.

Shawn smiled at the new arrival and patted Chloe's hand. His wife may be best friends with the woman, but there were times that he didn't understand it. "I think it's in a safety deposit box somewhere." He deadpanned as his wife popped his hand and he went back to glaring at his cousin. Everyone at the table understood that there was really no reasoning with Shawn when he was plotting the death of Brady Black, and as often as he did it, the girls frequently joked that there was just no reasoning with Shawn.

"So where is Joy tonight?" Jan smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Abby Deveraux is taking her and Zack trick-or-treating and then keeping them at her parent's home." Chloe allowed herself to smile when she thought of her sister playing Monopoly and watching Disney movies for most of the night at the Deveraux house while she was playing dress up at a corporate fundraiser. Somehow the thought of greasy pizza and cheesy G-rated one-liners seemed to be a little more exciting than where she was currently sitting. "I'm supposed to be picking both of them up tomorrow morning."

It never occurred to Chloe exactly how much she truly was a single soccer mom until that very moment. She threw a blush over in Patrick's direction and he smiled back sweetly, apparently he didn't mind the parent routine. Rex however flashed his usual smile and nodded. "Which reminds me; Mimi wanted me to remind you that she wanted to take Joy again tomorrow." Shawn finally looked away from the other side of the room and watched Chloe smile.

“She can have her after I take her to get her hair cut." She decided. For the last three weeks, Joy had managed to get away with not going with Chloe into Salem to get her hair trimmed, and somehow Chloe thought that Mimi had just been in the right place at the right time to help Joy out of this week’s chance. She turned her head to the table where her boss sat and the frown on her face reappeared. "And exactly how many glasses of wine has she had since she showed up?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"I stopped counting after she took Brady's glass." Belle's voice came up from behind her and instantly Chloe was on her feet to hug her friend and inspect what the fashion police had decided to wear for the evening.

With her husband out of town, Belle had arrived via her father's limo without an escort, but you wouldn't have been able to tell it just by looking at the blonde's perfectly made up face. She had let her hair down for the event, only pulling up the front half to keep it out of her face and spiral curling everything else. She was dressed simply in a strapless dress bordered with antiqued crystal droplets that Chloe didn't have to ask whether or not they were real. It was a stunning A-line skirt that Phillip had messengered over from Milan earlier that day. Although it had taken the small girl half an hour to locate someone who could zip it up for her, she still marveled at how thoughtful her husband had been. With a delicate crown very much like Chloe's, it was obvious that she was going for an old world royalty motif. And as a Kiriakis she was able to pull it all flawlessly.

"How are the Kiriakis women doing tonight?" She asked gracefully, ignoring the previous comment about Nicole.

Belle slid into the seat next to Chloe and smiled carefully at Shawn and Jan. "Unenergetic and lazy." She decided after a moment, smiling at the grin that spread across Chloe's face. "I think we should have taken a nap after the shopping trip." Chloe bit back an 'I told you so' as Shawn laughed.

Jan almost bolted from the table as Belle threw a warm smile at her husband, and Shawn turned all of his attention at his ex. "The royal 'we?'" He asked with a laugh, snorting when Belle threw a place card across the table at him. "Sorry I asked."

Patrick had been quiet up until now, but the band had started up and he smiled at the way Chloe still managed to remain rigid in front of her friends. He stood slowly, scooting his chair back in and walked the six steps to where Chloe was seated. “May I have this dance?” He asked politely, bowing at the waist like a gentleman.

She smiled a genuine smile as she took his hand. “I’ve got to warn you, I’m not very good at it.” She joked, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Patrick expertly spun her once, just to test her, and then he led her out to the floor.

“Somehow I think you’ll do just fine.” Patrick pulled her closer and placed one hand on the small of her back. After a minute he laughed. “I know what your problem is.” He told her.

“Enlighten me please?”

Patrick spun her again, playfully making it hard for her not to smile and then pulled her close again. “You’re too damn stiff.” He brought his hand down and to the left, lightly tickling the side of her body. “Maybe Brady was right and – “

 “If you have any hopes of anything happening I would suggest you **not** start another sentence off with the words _maybe Brady was right_.” Chloe pulled away from his body to where they were barely touching now, and she glared at him. She didn’t mean to get testy. And as she stood there, Chloe realized that Patrick was not aware of what this night was to her, and why she was on edge.

 “Dually noted,” he held his hands up in mock surrender. “What if I agreed just no more Brady?” He asked, placing one hand back on Chloe’s side. She seemed to relax a bit now, but the tension was still in her arms. “Come on.” He tried to coax, but there was no letting up. “What did Joy go as this Halloween?”

Patrick said the magic word, and he hadn’t even realized it. A smile brightened Chloe’s face and she looked up at him from behind hooded lashes. “Cinderella,” she told him evenly. “In a one thousand dollar, custom made **Bella Black** original.” Chloe laughed. “She’s just lucky that Belle loves her God-daughter.” There was another short laugh, and Patrick watched the maternal pride seep into Chloe. He understood now what his sister met when she told him that he wasn’t getting anywhere with Chloe without Joy. “And Mimi bought her glitter and I put my make-up on her.”

 “Sounds like she was a princess all right,” He commented lightly.

 “She’s a spoiled monster.” She admitted. “But she’s my spoiled monster, and I wouldn’t have her any other way.”

 

     He couldn't believe this was happening. He was seated with his father, pretending to listen to his advice on how to handle the Cassmens and Chloe was out of the dance floor with _Agent_ Lockhart. If he hadn’t had his sister and cousin staring at him, Brady didn’t know what he would have done. They were waiting for a reaction, and he wasn’t planning on giving them one. He felt a hand squeeze his, and looked up into the eyes of his stepmother. As he nodded, a small group joined the table.

“Brady.” His father snapped him away from his glaring match with the back of Patrick Lockhart’s head and looked up at the group that joined them.

None of them wore costumes, just very expensive suits and gowns, with equally expensive accessories. Had she not been well on her way to being drunk, Brady had no doubt that Nicole would have gushed about the number of carats on the Cassmen’s youngest daughter alone. Brady stood with the elegance that being a Black had taught him, and hastily removed his mask.

“Vincent.” Brady stuck his hand out and smiled at the older gentleman. “It’s great of you to be here.” He was turned in the direction of Vince’s wife and he bowed appropriately. “Marguerite.” He said smoothly, forcing Chloe and the dance floor to the back of his mind. Business had always been the perfect diversion for nights like this. “Who are these two? Don’t tell me a woman as young as you had children?”

Marguerite Cassmen laughed and hugged Brady. “Your father’s charm is genetic.” She decided as she motioned for a girl who looked no older than Jennifer and Jack’s daughter Abby. “This is Kristine.” Marguerite said sweetly. “She’s my youngest.”

 “You adopted.” Brady laughed, holding his hand out. “It’s wonderful to meet you Kristine.” He told her as he raised her hand up to his lips and bowed as he kissed her hand.

 “And this is Nikolas.” A man stepped out from behind his mother and Brady smiled. He had met the oldest of the Cassmen siblings once before, although at the moment he couldn’t remember when.

Brady shook his hand and smiled brightly. “Taking over the company?” He asked carefully, making sure that everyone in front of him knew he was joking.

 “I dabble.” Nikolas decided spotting Nicole. “Is that your date?”

 “This is my fiancée, Nicole.” Brady said pointedly. 

For a moment the eldest Cassmen seemed confused. “I thought her name was Chloe?” He asked as he turned to his mother.

John couldn’t help but to smile. “Chloe is his business partner.  She is the president of the Black Label.” He clapped his son on the shoulder and tried to ease the tension. “Everyone gets confused.” Brady shot his father a look as John stepped back. “Please have a seat. I’ll track down a waiter for the drinks.”

Brady turned to return to his seat and his heart stopped. How he wished that this was any other night.

 

Patrick brought Chloe up from the dip and she laughed playfully. This was her first date in almost five years, and somehow she wondered why she had given this up. “Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?” Patrick whispered into her ear before he spun her.

 “Once or twice,” Chloe admitted, trying not to notice that she had an audience. Mimi and Belle were probably spending more time watching her than the band. Which was a shame, Brady knew how to choose a house band.

The thought came to her mind and as she looked up at her date she banished it immediately. Yes, she knew that Brady was watching her. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her back, but she wouldn’t let him rule her tonight. Tonight she was merely a woman out with a man. Brady Black didn’t exist.

 “Good.” Patrick smiled down at her and brushed an errant strand of hair out of her eyes. It amazed him how a woman could be so unaware of what she did to people. How had no one had claimed Chloe Lane before now? “I’m not a total idiot,” he decided. The music stopped and he pulled her close. “When are you going to have to go do your thing?”

 “My thing?” Chloe asked as she was led back to the table and then handed a champagne glass. She took a tentative sip and smiled. “There’s no telling when Thomas is going to pull out the public humiliation portion of tonight’s program.”

 “You’re going to be fine.” Belle chirped from her seat, her eyes on the table up at the front. Nicole was standing, talking to the table loudly as her stepmother looked on. “Although I don’t think I can say the same for my father.”

Chloe followed her look and John sighed in relief when he realized that the girls were watching him. He waved carefully, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. “I do believe we are being summoned.” Chloe said sweetly, kissing Patrick lightly on the cheek and helping Belle rise from her seat. “I’m sorry, but duty calls.” She whispered to her date before leaving the table.  

 “Here we come to save the day.” Belle sang to herself as she let go of her hold on Chloe’s arm and tried to mentally assess the damage the Nicole was doing before she and Chloe sat down.

Seated at the table, John was tapping his foot angrily at his soon-to-be daughter-in-law as she took a sip out of her fiancé’s glass and laughed at herself for the second time. “I had thought that joke was funnier.” She said by way of mock apology, and John and Kate exchanged glances before Chloe and Belle stepped up to the table.

He stood, motioning to the newcomers to take the attention off Nicole. “Vincent Cassmen.” John allowed his hand to remain in the air for a second longer than he should have and smiled at the two women that joined his table. Chloe allowed Belle to take the only chair between Marguerite and her daughter as she positioned herself to the right of the gentleman. Ironically enough, she had also just put her bodice at Brady’s eye level. “Allow me to introduce to you my daughter, Isabella Kiriakis and the President of Operations at the Black Label, Chloe Lane.” Belle nodded as Chloe shook hands with the balding man in front of her.

 “Mr. Black has been full of nothing but glowing reviews. I’m sorry that this is the first time you and I have come face to face.” Cassmen said as he eyed Chloe. “I look forward to working with you.”  He smiled over at his son and nodded. “This is my son Nikolas and my daughter Kristine. You have met my wife.”

With a gentle hand and a sweet smile, Chloe greeted everyone and then turned to Marguerite. “It’s a pleasure seeing you again.” She said with a genuine smile. Marguerite leaned over, whispered something to her husband, and nodded in Nicole’s direction.

Chloe didn’t even have to look at Belle before the smaller girl snapped into action. Belle sat up straighter and forced herself to closely examine what Mrs. Cassmen was wearing that evening. “Is this Vera Wang?” She asked expertly, knowing full well that it was, diverting attention away from Nicole, who had now taken the entire bottle away from the waiter and was serving herself. Mrs. Cassmen and her daughter were now fully engrossed in talking about the latest fashions and Chloe slid into the empty seat that had been brought to her, pulling the chair closer to John and smiling.

 “I heard you got Austin Tyler to agree to a full contract.” She maneuvered herself so she was practically sitting in Brady’s lap, but she was fully blocking the view of Kate escorting Nicole from the table. “We’d been in negotiations with him for weeks, how in the world did you get him to agree to sign?”

Brady shifted uncomfortably to accommodate how close Chloe had come to him and when he placed a hand on the small of her back, she sent him as much of an apologetic smile as she could manage. Her head bobbed in the direction of the elevator where Nicole was arguing with Kate. Brady silently excused himself and practically ran to help his stepmother deal with his fiancée. There was a sigh as Chloe turned her attention once more to Vince Cassmen and his son. Barely a moment later, Thomas tapped her shoulder and apologized to the table.

 “I’m afraid I’m going to have to borrow Chloe.” He told them as she stood. “Please enjoy the show.”

He led her backstage and continued without her when Chloe was stopped by one of Belle’s assistants who touched up her make-up and checked the hold on her hair. “Are you all right?” The young woman asked, and when Chloe just managed to smile, she laughed. “Break a leg, Ms. Lane.”

Chloe shifted from one foot to the other before someone else caught up with her, placing a hand on the small of her back and kissing her cheek. “You’re nervous?”

She jumped and turned, half expecting Brady to be standing there despite the voice. When Shawn handed her a drink she frowned. “Is it that obvious?” She asked when she choked down a sip, not even bothering to ask what it was that she had just drunk. Shawn probably would have labeled it ‘Liquid Courage’ anyway. “I always get nervous before shows.”

 “You’re nervous because Brady’s out there, probably fifteen feet from the stage.” He offered, watching her turn a glare over on him.

Had she thought about it, Chloe would have slapped him. “I’m nervous because this is the first time I’ve performed before an audience larger than seven people since my parent’s funeral.” She bit back, trying to force herself to believe that was the only reason. “I just need to focus.”

He took in her face, somehow reading all of the thoughts that were tangled in her brain. Chloe managed to be able to hide from everyone else, she could lie to everyone else, but Shawn had seen her armor crack the night before. He knew the difference. “What are you singing?” He asked softly, wiping the tears that brimmed her eyes and leaning back against the wall.

Chloe shook her head. “Everything Burns.” She stated simply. “And an old remake that didn't make the cut on Lourdes' album. “

 “And what's Brady singing?” Shawn asked, the infliction in his voice not budging. It was the same tone that he took with the first question.

 “Not sure.” Chloe answered honestly. “Don't really care.”

There were applause coming from the other side of the curtain and Shawn bent to kiss her forehead. “Have fun.” He whispered into her ear as she turned to the rest of the band. “Break a leg!”

Chloe nodded before stepping up onto the stage, she moved gracefully around the drum set and stepped up to the curtain opening.

 “Ladies and Gentlemen: Welcome to the stage Black Label Records President and international sensation, Chloe Lane.”

Chloe forced a deep breath out of her lungs as she stepped out from behind the curtain. The center spotlight was on her, and she had to catch herself before she blinked. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach calm to a dull ache, and her eyes calmly tried to scan the audience. “Thank you.” Her voice steadied out almost instantly, the Diva in her reacting to the applause.

Turning to the right, Chloe smiled as Thomas strapped an acoustic guitar to himself. She had decided on an older song, and Thomas was the only one to have heard the words. One hand gripped the microphone stand gently. “I was told not to sing this one tonight,” a short glance was thrown to Shawn and the back table before Chloe laughed. “It has a lot of history.” She looked to Thomas and he nodded.

Thomas turned to the band, hidden in the shadows and struck his first chord. “Ready?” He whispered, starting out what was a bittersweet melody.

_“She sits in her corner_  
_Singing herself to sleep._  
_Wrapped in all of the promises_  
_that no one seems to keep._  
_She no longer cries to herself_  
_No tears left to wash away._  
_Just diaries of empty pages,_  
_Feelings gone astray.”_

As her voice echoed from the walls, Chloe remembered vividly the night she started this particular song. Two weeks, almost to the night after Brady had left, Chloe had curled herself up in front of the first floor fireplace with photo albums and old journals. She nursed a healthy sized bottle of ancient merlot, as she dug through the entries and the letters. At the bottom of one pile she had come upon and old album of her and Brady holding an infant Joy in their joined arms. She still couldn’t place what had snapped that night. Before she knew it, the picture was in the hearth along with the one behind it of Joy and Brady asleep on her hospital bed.

She took another deep sip of warm wine.

Chloe cried as her dream for the future engulfed in the flames.

_“But she will sing.”_

Brady stared in wonder as once again Chloe held the room with her voice. She stood straight and tall, one hand cupping the microphone on its stand while the other patted out rhythm on her hip. It had felt like forever since he had seen her perform. Sound check hadn't counted; she wasn't nervous, not as raw. Her voice was still tinted with the edge from her accident, no longer sweet and angelic, mixed with something rougher, something sexier. There was a hint of pain clouding her eyes, and a soft smile on her lips that threatened tears.

She hadn’t wanted to sing. Brady got that message loud and clear when he had saved Nicole's personal assistant from a sound verbal lashing. But he had to hand it to her, she pulled it together better than he had hoped she would. Brady had watched the inner Diva reemerge when she ordered the entire third floor of the studio building everyone from entry-level interns to senior production assistants for an entire afternoon so she could practice.

He had understood Chloe's determination.

Chloe Lane strove for the best.

And from the strength in her voice, she had definitely achieved it.

With every soft breath she took, Brady watched the emotion almost become tangible. He could feel the warmth of her breath; almost taste the salt of her tears that had yet to fall. If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought she was singing directly to him.

_“Till everything burns,_  
_While everyone screams_  
_burning their lies_  
_burning my dreams._  
_All of this hate_  
_and all of this pain_  
_I’ll burn it all down,_  
_as my anger reigns_  
_till everything burns.”_

Thomas's voice joined hers for the chorus, scratchy from the alcohol and worn down from the fun of the night. It fit against Chloe’s as the words lifted through the room. This was only the second time he had had the chance to sing with Chloe, the first being in the studio earlier that week. And although he didn’t understand the story behind the song, he certainly heard the anguish in Chloe's voice.

She hummed gently into the microphone before releasing it completely and stepping away, allowing Thomas full use. Chloe knew she held the undivided attention of everyone in the audience and smiled bitterly.

“ _Walking through life unnoticed._  
_Knowing that no one cares._  
_Too consumed with their masquerade_  
_No one see her there._ ”

Eyes darted to Chloe again, concern evident. Thomas watched her wipe a stray tear from her eye as she gracefully maintained her smile.

“ _But she still sings._ ”

Shawn watched Chloe return to the microphone. Her hand resumed its position regardless of the fact that she was now sharing the stand, and somehow her body turned to accommodate Thomas and his guitar.

She still held her body rigid; the only real movement was the left hand on her hip and the way her head nodded now and then. Her emotion was evident through her eyes, and the small tears that glittered in the spotlight.

“ _Till everything burns._  
_While everyone screams_  
_burning their lies,_  
_burning my dreams._  
_All of this hate_  
_and all of this pain_  
_I’ll burn it all down,_  
_as my anger reigns_  
_till everything_   -

 _Everything Burns_!”

Chloe's eyes came to life, as did the rest of the stage, when the backlights flashed on, flooding the room. Behind Chloe was now a full band, the drummer picking up the beat with a crash. The audience erupted in applause and Chloe's body relaxed greatly. Her smile was bright now, tears and heartache visibly gone.

“ _Everything Burns  
Everything Burns.”_

 _“Watching it all fade away_.”

And Thomas wasn't the only one surprised by the change in his partner. It took Shawn a full moment to focus before he whistled at the stage as Chloe kicked her foot out and took the microphone off the stand. Her hips rocked and her smiled just seemed brighter. All Thomas could do was switch stands.

 _This_ was the Diva that Shawn remembered.

 _This_  was the woman they had lost.

_“All fade away_  
_everyone screams_  
_everyone screams.”_

Chloe didn't just command attention, she took it whether the audience chose to give or not. Her voice peaked, half an octave above her registered range, and the audience cheered again. Chloe hadn't realized she missed this so much. It had definitely been too long since she had gotten on stage. Regardless of the circumstance, the music offered her more therapy than any psychiatrist could.

“ _Till everything burns,_  
_While everyone screams_  
_burning their lies_  
_burning my dreams._  
_All of this hate_  
_and all of this pain_  
_I’ll burn it all down,_  
_as my anger reigns_  
_till everything burns.”_

He laughed at her. Sitting just off to her right, elbows on the table in front of him, Brady laughed at the vision his Diva cast. Her gown flowed around her, hair tumbling in complete disorder down her back. Chloe was more than a beauty. She was a goddess. Voice aside, she was a vision with her bright smile and sweet laugh.

Brady knew it was a gift she was giving the audience, to him; a gift that he shouldn't have thrown away so easily the first time.

She slowly came back to the stand and nodded to the drummer to slow the beat.

“ _Watching it all fade away._  
_Everything burns_  
_watching it all fade away.”_

Thomas hit the final chord and Chloe popped the microphone back into the stand.

She bit her bottom lip, as she turned to Thomas, still unable to hide the smile. She had done it. One song down, and one left, but Chloe was over the hurdle and still running. As the room erupted in applause, Chloe threw a glance to the back table.

She couldn't believe what she saw on the faces of her friends.

Shawn and Patrick looked amazed, proud but shocked at the way Chloe had handled the first song. Both men stood with the rest of the crowd grinning like two idiots and clapping wildly. She even thought she had seen the words 'that's my date' run across Patrick’s lips.

But the look on Belle's face as she and Mimi exchanged words, crashed into Chloe like a freight train. There was a smile, tight with the middle of her brow furrowed gently. The youngest Black felt sorry for her. The thought baffled Chloe. And as she cast her eyes to the rest of the table, she realized that almost everyone shared Belle's look. Shawn and Patrick were the only two at the seven-person table to be genuinely smiling at her.

Did they all really think that one little song was going to kill her? Did they honestly believe that Chloe was that weak?

She kept her smile bright; almost ready to signal the band for the next song.

And stopped.

With her smile still firmly in place, Chloe turned to the guitar player on her right. “Ever heard _The_ _Storm_?” She asked softly, one hand covering the microphone. She kept her face light, as if just asking for a chord change. After a second, the man nodded and she smiled. “Reggie?” Brady's keyboardist smiled right back at her and nodded as well. “Okay.” Chloe stepped back up. “On three.”

“One, two...”

The piano started gently with a soft melody and gentle sweet strokes. After a moment, the guitarist perked up, hitting the strings unsteadily until he found a solid sound. The rest of the band held off taking their cues from Chloe. And when Chloe finally opened her mouth to sing, her strong voice was stilted, defeated. She scanned the crowd for recognition before frowning.

“ _She sits among the pieces_  
_of broken glass and photographs._  
_Reluctantly releasing the last_  
_of what was her past.”_

She dipped her voice slowly, deliberately; allowing the weaker edge Brady had trained her to find to resurface. He had taught her to sing with emotion all those years ago on the pier and by God she was going to do it now. With both arms at her sides, she turned her head to the left; to make sure Reggie and the guitarist were still with her. Then she steadily reached up and placed a hand on the microphone. The coolness shocked her and her breath caught in her throat giving her just the sound she was looking for. Two years with Madame Marin had taught her well.

“ _It struck without a warning_  
_or did she just ignore the signs_  
_in those dark clouds forming_  
_behind her silver lines?”_

Belle blanched. This was **not** the song that Chloe had approved at sound check. Her second song was supposed to be an older upbeat tune. Her eyes searched Shawn's out in the crowd and he seemed to hold the same question. It was clear that this was a last minute decision on Chloe's part, but what Belle wanted to know was **why**?

But as Shawn turned to study Chloe, he allowed himself to relax. There were no tears in her eyes, not like for the first song. No matter what her voice suggested, she held a steady gaze around the entire room. In short, Chloe was playing with them. This song, on this night of all nights, the woman was playing them.

Well almost all of them.

Her eyes drank in the sea of blue at the front table. She was forcing him to hear her. For once she didn't shell up every single emotion. She wasn’t telling anyone what they wanted to hear that night. Chloe was singing this song for _her_. And somehow that only made Brady more proud of her.

Just like her dance with Patrick, or even her date, to Brady it looked as if Chloe was fighting for what little independence she could get. She was trying for a shot at whatever it was that she seemed to think she was missing, or rather, what everyone around her kept telling her she was missing. Brady sighed when he realized that whatever she was trying to do with this song was about to backfire. As strong as she was, as strong as she pretended to be, Brady knew that she was going to hit a patch in the lyrics and realize just what she was saying.

After all this song wasn’t about power. It was about doubt.

But as she looked into his eyes again, Brady swore she knew that.

“ _The door it slammed like thunder,_  
_and the tears they fell like rain._  
_And the warnings from her family_  
_Whirl like a hurricane._  
_She’s drowning in emotions_  
_and she cannot reach the shore._  
_She’s alive! But can she survive_  
_The Storm?”_

She had steadied her voice now, and for that at least Shawn was grateful. Belle was still blinking wildly. It wasn’t like the woman on stage to make rash decision. Chloe just didn’t do that. The last time she made a split second decision, Chloe’s life -as she knew- it had ended abruptly. Shawn patted her hand and tried to smile.

Belle just frowned.

“What the hell does she think she’s doing?” The blonde glared at Shawn as if he was supposed to have an immediate answer.

But Patrick was quicker on the draw. “From where I’m sitting, I would say singing.” He replied sarcastically, knowing all too well what Belle was talking about. Granted, he didn’t know the full story; he had only picked up bits and pieces about how Belle guarded Chloe too closely.

Belle turned on him. “So very funny.”

“I’m not the one having the coronary over a song.” He shot back, standing and moving himself to his mother’s table. He would find Chloe after her performance. If he had to endure another glare from his sister’s best friend, he would throw himself off the balcony willingly. Bonnie just kissed his cheek and turned back to the stage.

Chloe turned to the band, slowing them by half a beat before moving back to the microphone. She was starting to think that she should have stuck to her original song choice. This one was starting to hit a little too close to home.

_“Broken jewel box dancer_  
_Lies in pieces down the hall._  
_She’s finding out the answers_  
_don’t change nothing at all.”_

It had taken months for her to realize that. Her voice faltered slightly as her concentration shifted from the force behind her lyrics to the words themselves. Chloe had gone through the motions of her life for six months before she realized that it didn’t matter anymore. She didn’t have answers; she didn’t even have the questions. But no matter how she felt, she realized that she wasn’t the only one to be thought about in the situation. She had her sister, and Joy needed to be her focus.

Chloe had thrown herself into work and friends and playing the perfect mother, and for four years it had worked. She and Brady worked together, tag teaming acts and playing the general good cop, bad cop and there were days when she would even go as far as to pretend they could be friends again. Then there would follow the days where she understood that it just wasn't possible. She would see Nicole in the hall, or be at a family event for the Blacks and although she watched Brady and Joy run around like banshees and she could feel the love from his own family, there was just no coming back from what they had been. Chloe wasn't an idiot; she knew the problems and the risks. And regardless of the feelings she was getting from Brady about their lives and his wedding, Brady Black was just too big of a risk. Friend or Lover, Chloe didn't think they would be able to survive being either. So she had done the only thing she thought she could do.

“ _It’s time that she stop searching_  
_For who’s the blame and what went wrong_  
_The only thing for certain is he’s gone_  
_She’s got to move on.”_

For his credit, Brady understood her indifference to him when he had first signed on as Vice President and the head of the Contracts department. He honestly hadn’t wanted the job. Originally he had told his father so, and John had entertained the notion of searching through applicants and finding someone else. And then Kate had bought Titan Publishing from underneath Nicole’s nose and offered the blonde a job in the Public Relations department. With Chloe and Nicole working almost side-by-side every single day, Brady felt the need to take his father up on his offer. After all, him not being there would have most likely resulted in Nicole meeting the sidewalk from the window of what he knew now was a plush corner office, and he couldn’t have that now could he?

He watched her from his seat, cautious to the fact that his father was most likely watching his face as calmly as he was pretending to watch Chloe. When had he started paying attention to the words of the song just as she was? The depth of her voice drew him in and the words seemed to reverberate in his head.

Brady had left her. She didn’t throw him out. Chloe didn’t tell him that he had to leave until he made the decision that Nicole was more important. Brady put his grandfather’s widow in front of his -

With a sigh and a tip of his drink, Brady forced himself not to think of the end of that sentence. There were secrets that were meant to be kept; secrets that only he, Chloe and Shawn were alive to keep, and that Nancy and Craig Wesley had taken to their grave. And regardless of a song, he wasn’t going to drudge up that particular fact at a table full of almost strangers, not while he had only been drinking water the whole night, and most definitely not while his fiancée was downing drinks by the bottle.

“ _Then a door will slam like thunder_  
_and the tears they fell like rain._  
_And the warnings from her family_  
_Whirl like a hurricane._  
_She’s drowning in emotions_  
_and she cannot reach the shore._  
_She’s alive! But can she survive_  
_The Storm?”_

The chorus led into a heavy piano solo, and Chloe closed her eyes, blocking out what she thought to be tears from the audience. There was no telling who was watching her now, or plainly who wasn’t as she forced a smile and turned her nod her head to the band.  With a heavy crash she faced the stand again.

The back table watched the thumb of her left hand rub instinctively on the second to last finger and her eyes clouded. Shawn forced a curse to the back of his throat and looked across the room at Brady. The older man didn’t move as Chloe took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was coming next. Belle on the other hand still seethed to the fact that Chloe had brought this upon herself. There was nothing but sympathy for the woman who had unwisely chosen to bare her soul. Mimi and Rex just watched in awkward fascination as the Diva pulled one hand to her chest, and the other pulled the microphone off the stand for the second time in her performance.

Patrick didn’t know what to think. The table he was at wasn’t speaking, his stepfather not even breathing as Chloe stood on shaky feet. The poor woman looked like all it would take was the air conditioning to topple her. Her voice never wavered though. Somehow it was the strongest part of her.

“ _Someday days just roll on by_  
_Without a gray cloud in the sky,_  
_She keeps telling herself_  
_“I will make it on my own””_

Her hand still clutched to her chest, thumb caught closely to her pinky and ring fingers, she relaxed them slightly, her knuckles not so white and her nails not quite digging in to her palm. The delicate white gold Celtic knotted chain hung loosely halfway down her forearm, and for a second she touched the matching necklace with the garnet pendant that hung just above her breasts.

“ _And her friends_  
_they’ve all gone back to their lives_  
_thinking she will be all right_  
_and she races through the night_  
_to make it home.”_

Again the inflection of her voice rose, only this time the audience held their applause. Her voice trembled and instead of looking to Brady, her eyes sought Shawn. He was the comfort that she needed, and when he nodded understandingly, she allowed a small smile to cross her lips. Shawn believed that she could do this, she could make it through these songs, and as long as she had him in her corner, she knew she could do it as well.

Belle could have kicked herself. That was why she had chosen this song. Those nine lines were what she was trying to tell them. As she looked as Mimi, she realized that maybe they were wrong to try to hurry Chloe along, especially tonight. Maybe she was stupid for trying to force it.

_“Then a door will slam like thunder_  
_and the tears they fell like rain._  
_And the warnings from her family_  
_Whirl like a hurricane._  
_She’s drowning in emotions_  
_and she cannot reach the shore._  
_She’s alive! But can she survive_  
_The Storm?”_

All that was heard on stage was the piano, threading together a lilting melody. The room was so quiet that she could hear the people at the table in front of her breathing just a decibel below the tune. With her head bowed she replaced the microphone and took a step back.

_“She sits among the pieces_  
_of broken glass and photographs._  
_Reluctantly releases the last_  
_of what was her past...”_

The applause was deafening.

Her head still low, Chloe smiled and looked back up over the crowd. “Thank you.” She whispered into the microphone and curtseyed gently.

Then she walked off the stage.

 

Brady walked out on stage to a fresh round of applause. Taking the microphone off the stand, he laughed. “How am I supposed to top **that**?” He asked, his arm indicating the stage exit to his left. “Chloe Lane! Let’s give her another round of applause!” The audience erupted again and his grin widened. “Oh boy,” He blew out a breath and laughed. “On behalf of Basic Black and the Black Label, I would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight. This is one of the best charities that I’ve had the pleasure of working with as a board member of the Tuscano Foundation.” Brady smiled and turned, pacing the stage very much in the way a tiger would his cage. “And in the spirit of charity I would like to challenge each and every one of you in this room tonight. Basic Black Corporation will not only double, but triple the highest donation made to the Hospital Children’s Fund.” Again he had to stop for applause, casting his father a sidelong look. John nodded his approval and Brady smiled. “This is for children.” He told them. “Break out those checkbooks.”

With his back to the audience, Brady smiled at Reggie as he pulled the black silk bandana from his head and shook out his hair. “My Confession.” He told the keyboardist with a nod. “One, two...”

The music started slowly as the house lights dimmed. Spotlights flicked on again and Brady turned quickly to make sure the rest of the band was showcased as well. Then he set to acclimate himself on stage, locating his father’s table in the darkened room. His fiancée was by the bar, sister at her table with Lockhart, and Chloe-

_“I have been blind_  
_Unwilling_  
_to see the true love_  
_you’re giving._  
_I have ignored every blessing_  
_I’m on my knees_  
_confessing!”_

Every woman in the room from age sixteen to sixty screamed and cheered when Brady actually dropped to his knees on the stage. No one could believe that he had actually done it, and the two that did were amazed he did it in the outfit he was wearing. One hand stretched out from his side and the other held the microphone lightly. His sister and Mimi were in hysterics as he switched hands.

Up front, as close to center stage as they were bound to get, the entire table was laughing. John whistled at his son before attempting to take a long sip of his water, while his wife clapped between fits of giggles. The Cassmen’s were eating the show up, Chloe’s theatrics and now Brady’s antics. He was just glad that _he_ didn’t have to get up there to perform. The more his son hammed it up the more he realized that when Kate had called them entertainment at the start of the night, that she had used the proper adjective.

The instant Brady hit his knees, Chloe gasped, the corners of her mouth turning up in a smile. She hadn’t stayed at the sound check long enough that afternoon to hear what Brady had been planning on singing. Now that she heard him, she doubted she would have wanted to. She and Thomas had chosen to stand just off to the side of the stage, closer to the bar and as far away from a table that contained any member of the Black family as she could get while remaining in the building. She watched him with a dull interest plastered on her face, and her heart thumping in her chest.

_“That I feel myself surrender_  
_each time I see your face._  
_I am staggered by your beauty_  
_you’re unassuming grace._  
_And I feel my heart is turning,_  
_falling into place._  
_I can’t hide_  
_Now hear my confession.”_

He had picked himself off the floor by now, amazed that no dust from the stage had made it onto the breeches. Somehow, he knew that he had his sister to thank for that. Only Belle would know that he would end up on the floor sometime that night. Well, not _only_ Belle.

As if by their own volition, Brady’s eyes drifted to Chloe, thankful that she was standing just in front and slightly to the left of Nicole. If asked, he could always blame bad lighting and swear that he was looking at the blonde. She was drunk enough to believe him if he lied to her anyway. Nicole knocked back another drink and Brady caught the confusion on Chloe’s face when he smiled.

It felt odd to her, as she thought Brady was looking straight over her shoulder when he winked. Surely he didn’t condone how intoxicated the woman behind her was becoming. Even Chloe couldn’t help but shutter when she realized that soon the desperate woman would try wandering back to the table. She didn’t want to think of how much butt kissing it would take to cover up Nicole’s ‘accident’ this time around. But Brady was winking at her.

Brady was winking at _her_.

Chloe felt a blush across her exposed cleavage and spread to her neck. Her head shook as she frowned.

“ _I have been wrong about you._  
_Thought I was stronger without you._  
_For so long_  
_nothing could move me_  
_for so long_  
_nothing could change me.”_

Brady hadn’t even gotten to the second chorus and Shawn knew. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t noticed sooner that his head was turned, and not tilted. He wasn’t gazing lovingly at his fiancée. Brady was watching Chloe. Although he knew Belle would most likely murder him for trying to foil her plans, Shawn stood and held his hand out to his wife. “Can I have this dance?” he asked sweetly, taking her hand in his own and leading her to the dance floor by way of the Horton table. Without missing a beat, he nudged Patrick’s shoulder and nodded to Chloe. Then he followed his wife onto the hard wood.

Patrick, to his credit, caught on quickly. Standing and moving around the perimeter of the room, he came upon Chloe and Thomas quickly. He didn’t speak, just held his hand out in a silent invitation.

_“Now I feel myself surrender_  
_each time I see your face._  
_I am staggered by your beauty_  
_you’re unassuming grace._  
_And I feel my heart is turning,_  
_falling into place._  
_I can’t hide_  
_Now hear my confession.”_

His throat tightened as the beat sped up and his heart followed along as Patrick led Chloe in a waltz. They both moved beautifully, one out of practice and the other natural grace. Chloe’s feet barely touched the floor as she readjusted one of her hands on Patrick’s shoulder and the other in the firm grip of his hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were professionally trained?” Patrick spun her easily and slowed the pace.

With a wide smile, she tried to push the man behind her out of her mind. “I’m not.” Chloe admitted. “I picked up the basics in Milan while I was on tour.”

Flicking his wrist, Patrick brought Chloe closer to him and spun them both slowly, settling with his back to the stage and not releasing his date, “Could have fooled me.”

She felt his eyes on her.

And all Chloe was capable of was a smile.

Then through the dim he managed to lock eyes and she bit her lip to keep from echoing his gaze. They had a connection. She wouldn’t -she couldn’t- deny that. Halloween night was as special to them as a birthday to a child. But he was extorting it to get to her. And then he was going home to his fiancée.

As she began to look away, his lips turned down into a determined frown.

_“You are the air that I breathe._  
_You’re the ground beneath my feet._  
_When did I stop believing?”_

Everyone looked to the stage as the tempo sped, the guitarist suddenly joined by two violinists. Half of the audience cheered while the other just gaped dumbly.

Chloe did neither.

Brady’s extravagance on stage was nothing new to her. He spared no expense and pulled out all of the stops in almost everything he did. A charity event was definitely no different. Not if it meant that he was able to show off. It annoyed her that even Patrick seemed to be amazed.

She held his gaze, unable to turn. Brady had her full attention.

_“Cause I feel myself surrender,_  
_each time I see your face._  
_I am staggered by your beauty_  
_you’re unassuming grace._  
_And I feel my heart,_  
_falling into place._  
_I can’t hide_  
_Now hear my confession_

_I can’t hide_

_Now hear my confession.”_

The first song over, Brady worked through the applause as one of the handlers helped him into his guitar. He didn’t stop to announce anything; he didn’t even break eye contact with Chloe as he strung together the first few chords and grinned.

_“One day too long,_  
_I’ve been missing you._  
_Two days have gone,_  
_since I’ve heard your voice._  
_I’ve lost track of time,_  
_since I’ve seen your smile,_  
_and tasted your kiss.”_

His sister cheered from her table, recognizing the song almost immediately. It was written right after the report of Chloe and some baritone on tour. Brady hadn’t wanted to think about it, and she had accompanied him to the studio one afternoon just to hang out. He had played around with the guitar enough to where he had a sound he had liked, and before she knew it, he was asking her what she thought about the song. She watched his face, his gaze, everything as she realized that he was playing this one for a reason.

Maybe her plan was working after all.

One quick look to the dance floor and she cursed.

Then again, maybe not.

_“One step one mile_  
_I count in my mind._  
_Dust settles down baby_  
_Probably so will I_  
_I’ve lost track of time_  
_since I’ve seen your smile_  
_and tasted your kiss.”_

An arm wrapped around her waist and Chloe was pulled closer to Patrick as he turned her to face him again. Instinctively her arms wrapped around his neck, and he took a deep breath to inhale her clean flowery sent before dropping a kiss to her hairline.

“She’s a big girl, honey.”

Shawn frowned when Chloe shuttered and then he looked at his wife. “I know that.” He told her simply. He watched Chloe shift in Patrick’s arms again and had to force himself not to abandon his wife to check on her. He had meant what he had told Chloe earlier, he loved his wife, but there were more important things in life than everything she strove for. Popularity and clothes were not things that should worry an adult. Shawn pulled his wife closer and allowed her a moment of just them. “You didn’t see what he did to her.”

“By _he_ I hope you’re referring to Brady.” Jan spun her husband and laughed at the expression that spread on his face. “Once again, baby. I’m only sure that Chloe is more than capable of taking care of herself.”

Shawn only nodded, far too smart to try to argue with her any further. His wife decided she was getting time with him, and of course Jan Brady always got what she wanted. Shawn would just have to remember to talk to Chloe before they left later that night.

Prior to contrary belief, Chloe wasn’t as broken by the song as everyone thought she would be. Yes, she seemed to understand that the song was for her, just like the one before. Brady was trying to tell her that he was thinking of her tonight. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Just like the anonymous orchids she had gotten the year before. Or the package that she had received on Thanksgiving.

It wasn’t that big of a deal.

What Phillip had told her the Sunday before stuck with her as she tried to relax in Patrick’s arms. She was repeating things again. And someone never gets over the kind of love that they had shared. Chloe shook herself again and forced the tension from her muscles. She was here to have fun. And that was what she was going to do.

“ _Smoke on the horizon,_  
_late in the afternoon._  
_Sunlight in my eyes,_  
_and I wake up too soon._  
_I fall down inside,_  
_when I realize_  
_that morning has come,_  
_and we’re still undone.”_

From her place by the bar, Nicole just ordered another drink. Four years. Four years together with Brady and this day still got to him. No matter where they were what they were doing or who they were with. On Halloween, Nicole just ceased to exist. She downed the contents of her glass and threw her head back to try to alleviate the tension between her temples.

It didn’t matter to her though. The end result was that she had Brady Black and Chloe didn’t. Who cared if he spent two nights a year pining for the one that got away? Everyone had something they regretted. After all, hadn’t she been partially responsible for keeping Chloe from Brady those years ago? Didn’t she marry Lucas Roberts for money and try to bump Greta out of Eric Brady’s life? Everything was a small price to pay for the fact that in a few short months, she was going to be the new Mrs. Brady Black.

Nicole smiled at the dance floor where Patrick was clutching Chloe a little too tight. Fate had its little ironies. Tonight was just one of hers.

“ _The shape of your shadow_  
_Dances on the wall._  
_We’re two broken leaves_  
_drifting in the fall._  
_I’ve lost track of time_  
_since I’ve seen your smile_  
_and tasted your kiss.”_

She made her way across the dance floor slowly, and when she slid up to the table, Belle dropped into the chair next to her father and smiled sweetly. “I need a favor.” She told the older man simply, standing and pulling him to his feet. Belle drug John out to the dance floor and away from prying ears.

Rex had cut in a second before, Jan falling into his arms with a sigh and a faux faint. Shawn made his way around to Patrick and Chloe smiling at the fact that regardless of the blackmail and threats, Jan and Mimi had managed to make friends. But Mimi was talking to her mother-in-law, which left Rex without a dance partner. Shawn gladly gave up his in favor of another.

“May I cut in?” He asked softly, patting Patrick on the shoulder and then taking Chloe’s hand when the older man backed away. “How are you?”

“You got rid of her?” Chloe tilted her head to the other side of the floor where Rex was telling Jan a joke.

Shawn just laughed. “He made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” He decided. “I have to take her home though.” For the briefest of seconds, he looked bummed. “I guess we can’t all get what we want - “

“Shawn Douglas.” Chloe popped him on the shoulder and he twirled her gently. They glided like they belonged together and Shawn felt an absence of something he never knew he could have. Unfortunately he and Jan didn’t fit together that way. They complimented each other sure, but Jan was Chardonnay and he was Budweiser. She was designer and he was ‘if it’s clean I’ll take it.’ Chloe was a dress down to dress up kind of girl. Unless Belle was involved, it took the woman half an hour to get dressed for any occasion, no matter if it was an opera gala or a child’s soccer game. Jan was a model socialite. Chloe was just Chloe. “I cannot believe you said that.”

“And I can’t believe you’re falling for this song.” He shot back.

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed. “You don’t understand.”

_“Smoke on the horizon_  
_Late in the afternoon_  
_Sunlight in my eyes_  
_and I wake up too soon_  
_I fall down inside_  
_When I realize_  
_that morning has come_  
_and we’re still undone.”_

Brady watched Shawn lead her across the floor, the dips and turns that reminded him that they fit together like two best friends should. They were just as close as he and Chloe used to be.

No. They couldn’t be _that_ close.

But the position of Shawn’s hand on her back made him shutter, and the way she held Shawn’s gaze as she laughed haunted him more than he would like to admit. There was something there that Brady didn’t know. And he wasn’t sure if anyone else noticed. Without missing a beat he stepped back up to the microphone and took a breath.

_“I woke up wondering_  
_what I’m doing_  
_Living, breathing without you._  
_I can’t go on_  
_Living, breathing_  
_Just believing_  
_Dreams do come true.”_

His solo was next, and his nimble fingers rifted through the strings effortlessly. Brady made it up as he went along, not even thinking about his fingers. He could feel Shawn’s glare when he realized as he went to finish. From somewhere deep inside, Brady wondered who else noticed.

“ _Smoke on the horizon_  
_Late in the afternoon_  
_Sunlight in my eyes_  
_and I wake up too soon_  
_I fall down inside_  
_When I realize_

_“Smoke on the horizon_  
_Late in the afternoon_  
_Sunlight in my eyes_  
_and I wake up too soon_  
_I fall down inside_  
_When I realize_  
_that morning has come_  
_and we’re still undone.”_

He frowned when she looked away to wipe a tear before she was lead back to the table.


	7. After the Party is the After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m fine.” She answered his look with another soft smile. “Tired, tipsy and a little disappointed of how my night ended, but I’m fine.”

Title: I Know How He Feels  
Category: TV Shows » Days Of Our Lives   
Author: And The Moment's Gone   
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T   
Chapter: 7, Words: 7,725

Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Chloe's return to Salem after faking her death.

 _Official Disclaimer_ : All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Corday and the NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Chloe Lane, Brady Black, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Reba McEntire song _I Know How He Feels_ and I don't own that either.

* * *

 

     Before she could lead her date back to their seats, Chloe was engulfed into the arms of her mentor and father figure. “How did I wind up with such talented children?” John asked her as he threw his other arm around Brady. He tightened his grip and pulled them both in close together. “My daughter's a world class designer. Then there’s the two of you.”

 “We both enjoyed the show.” Kate's hand pried Chloe's form from John's grasp and laughed at the look that spread from Brady's face. “It's a shame the two of you don't have albums of your own out.”

Their heads shook in unison. “We’re both far too busy-” Chloe started, watching Brady back out of his father's grasp.

“And promotion would be a bitch.” Brady finished for her as he readjusted his shirt. Chloe's hands slid over her hips to smooth her dress and they both blushed nervously.

 “Besides they couldn't spend that much time together without one of them being dead.” John relented, slapping his son on the back and smiling to Chloe.

Chloe shrugged. “There **is** that.” She nodded, cursing when she turned to come face to face with Vincent Cassman. For a spit second, Chloe was actually curious if there was a limit to ho cordial she could be this close to Brady Black in one evening. It didn’t help that she could swear that she could still smell his cologne. “There are still five more acts left.” She informed him, almost as if she were ushering him back to his seat.

 “You did a wonderful job, Ms. Lane.” Vincent said as he clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Both of you were just magnificent.”

 “Unfortunately the company at our table currently is...” Marguerite searched for the word as Brady and Chloe followed her line of sight. Sure enough, there was Nicole, perched on a waiter’s lap, bottle in her hand.

Brady took off to the table as Chloe threw an apologetic glance at Patrick and then shrugged to Shawn. “Let me take you over to another then.” She said sweetly, weaving her arm around the Cassman's son. “I'll get you closer to the stage.” She maneuvered them to the closest empty table and slid into a chair, her mind already in damage control mode.

Patrick stood where he was left as Shawn came up behind him. “She's going to be there for the rest of the night.” The younger man informed the agent. “I would go grab a drink and dance with your sister if I were you.”

“Does this happen often?” He followed Shawn to the table. Nicole broke away from her fiancée and headed to the stage. The only thing Brady could do was take off after her, Belle hot on his heels.

Shawn handed him a fresh glass of wine and shrugged. “More often than you would think.” Jan kissed his cheek and left the table to try to help Brady. “And unfortunately there's nothing anyone can do about it.”

 

Three hours later, and more than enough glasses of wine, Chloe sighed as the elevator doors closed in front of the Cassman family. She leaned against it for a moment to get her bearings before straightening her shoulders and slowly heading back to the table where her date would most likely be cursing her.

It had truly been a Hell of a night. Over half of the guests were gone now, and it being well after one in the morning, Chloe wished that she had run when she had the chance. After moving Vincent and his wife away from Nicole's -she honestly didn't have an adjective to describe what Nicole had been doing- she had managed to talk stocks and bonds, and artists and charities long enough to take their mind off of the woman.

Then someone had allowed Nicole to get up on the stage.

Chloe didn't understand how someone so cool and calm at the office could behave the way that the former Kiriakis wife did. Did she learn nothing from Victor's death? But Chloe wasn't given much time to think about Nicole. After Brady had gotten the microphone away from the drunken woman, Belle shifted the program back to where it should have been, Chloe was back into overdrive, backtracking her way through Nicole's mistakes expertly and assuring the Cassman's that Stone Records was indeed in good hands with her and Brady working side by side with their son at the helm. And that, regardless of the woman they had had the displeasure of meeting, nothing in the merger would go wrong.

But now the Cassman's were on their way back to their jet to go home, and Chloe was free to try to salvage what was left of her evening. She smiled at Patrick when the table came in to view and somehow she could have sworn he understood her sentiment.

 

     “Oh Brady, can I speak to you for a second?”

He had been in the process of trying to get Nicole's mink around her shoulders when he heard his father's voice behind him. With a curse and a cough, he slid the coat onto his fiancée and turned to argue that he really needed to get her home.

Patrick was a step behind him, retrieving his overcoat from Duke and he smiled. “I'll make sure Nicole gets down to your car for you.” He answered nicely. It wasn't that he wanted to be spending time with the inebriated blonde, he just understood that she couldn't be trusted by herself and Brady, like Chloe, had more important things to do.

“Thanks man.” Brady tried to shrug off the menace in his voice to the man who had spent most of the night wrapped around his – _Chloe_.

“Over here son,” John slid into a chair at the table he had originally started out, and patted a place for his son.

Brady remained standing. “What can I do for you Dad?”

“I don't think that Nicole should accompany you to Paris next week.” John Black's voice was firm and, even though it was posed as a suggestion, there was no room for mistaking that his mind had been made up.

 “Especially after tonight,” Kate said gently, laying a hand on her husband's shoulder and trying to sort out what John was definitely not going to say elegantly. “Her behavior in front of the Cassman's was just unacceptable. It took poor Chloe almost three hours of backtracking to smooth over Nicole's–“ She searched for the right word but came up short.

 “Crass.” John supplied for her.

Brady watched his stepmother smile down at his father. “So she had a drink too many.” He said somewhere between haughtily and disheartened. “I think it's safe to say we all have from time to time.” He knew this conversation was coming; he wasn't oblivious to the way Nicole had interacted with the president of Stone Records or anything else that had happened.

 “A drink too many?” John Black turned to his son and tried to recognize the face in front of him. After whatever had happened with Chloe, Brady had definitely become someone else. And most of the time he didn't think he knew his son anymore. “Son, she drank straight from a bottle.” He settled back into the chair when Kate touched his arm again gently. “Nicole is not the  impression that I want Basic Black making when they meet with the Cassman's board of directors next week.”

He had to refrain from pointing out that Basic Black and the Black Label were two legally separate companies, and Nicole could be representing either or. With his father's mood he choose to just remain silent. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Chloe helping his sister out of her chair and swallowed instinctively. The taller woman took Belle's coat from Mimi and slid it over the pregnant woman's shoulders before kissing both Belle and Mimi on the cheeks and waving good-bye. “So I'm going to go to Paris alone?” He asked after a moment, his eyes following the dark haired woman as she slid off her heels and helped Shawn right a fallen chair.

John shook his head and finally caught his son's attention again. “I don't think that would be a wise move on our part either.” He commented off-handedly, his eyes following the trajectory that his son had seconds earlier. “Chloe?” He raised his hand to the younger girl and smiled when she picked her shoes off the floor and headed in their direction.

There was something in the way that John had called her name that made Chloe wonder what it was that she was being set up for. She took steady steps to the threesome on the other end of the room and paused for a moment to wave when Shawn and Jan were leaving. She wished she could have spoken to Shawn one more time, but he and his wife were on their way out, and there was always the morning.

As she perched herself on a chair across from John, Brady noticed yet again how much Chloe had adopted the attitude of a daughter doting on his father. “I know this is last minute dear, but what is your schedule for the next week?” John Black was treading lighter with the brunette in front of him than he had with his only son.

“Just a few marketing meetings and a talent agent or two.” She would have to consult her smart phone for specifics, and John knew it, but she was confident that she had given him the answer he was looking for when he smiled up at his wife. “And Joy has a soccer game on Saturday that I promised I would be there for.”

“Would it be too hard for you to cancel your meetings?” Kate asked carefully, trying to tell Chloe that there was no way she was trying to get the woman to cancel a promise to her sister. When Chloe frowned, Kate amended. “Nicole will not be going to Paris on Monday.” She was avoiding eye contact with her husband and his brooding son. “And John and I don’t think it's wise to send Brady by himself.”

Chloe understood where Kate was going with this. Brady was going to be the Black Labels' representative in Paris while Nicole was going to reinforce Basic Black's agenda, but after the display that they had all witnessed earlier John and Kate were going to send her along to help Brady tag-team the executives. “I promised Joy that I would be at that game.” She said smoothly, trying to mentally figure out how to juggle moving her schedule and make sure her sister was taken care of while she was in Paris. “And Belle's baby shower is Sunday afternoon.” She was trying to make it bluntly clear that regardless of what they had decided, she was going to be back to attend both of those events.

“I can arrange with the pilot to be ready for takeoff the second the party is over Friday night.” John supplied quickly, smiling at the way Chloe bit her lip. “And Joy is more than welcome to stay with Kate and I while you're gone.”

Chloe would have laughed if she hadn't known that John was serious. Although he spoiled the young Wesley sister rotten, John Black had had minimal solo interaction with Joy, and somehow Chloe knew that her sister wouldn't want to spend the week with her best friend's parents. “I can have Skye reschedule the agents and I can teleconference the marketing meetings.” She said confidently, choosing the next sentence carefully. “And Mimi has been after me for the last month about some quality time with Joy.” Chloe said it with a satisfied nod, stifling a yawn and Kate smiled.

“Why don't you head on home?” She suggested, patting the woman on the arm. “I think John and I can manage the clean-up crew.”

Chloe slid on her shoes and looked around the room for wherever her velvet cloak had ended up. “I'll stop by the penthouse in the morning for the files on Stone.” Her voice wavered, and she swayed on her feet. Brady and Kate both jumped to try to keep her upright. “I'm all right.” She all but snapped, kicking herself for pulling such a late night the night before and then actually getting up when Belle showed up at her house early. “I'm just tired.”

“Brady will walk you down.” John said decidedly, his tone not to be questioned. “And my driver can take you home.” He watched as she started to protest, but he didn't hear any of it. “The last thing Black Label needs is its chief executive wrapped around a telephone pole.” He chuckled, patting her on the knee and then walking off, signaling his wife to follow. Chloe didn't bother to remind him that she and Patrick already had a car of their own.

“Good night Chloe.” Kate gave the younger woman a hug and then kissed Brady on the cheek. “Good night Brady.”

After retrieving her cloak from the table, Chloe stood still while Brady played the gentleman and helped her slide it onto her shoulders. She didn't fasten it as she turned back to him. “You don't have to follow me all the way to the car.” She said absently as she picked her clutch  off of the table where she and Shawn had been sitting. “I can make it into an elevator and across the parking garage by myself.”

“Dad's orders.” He smirked, pushing the elevator down button and placing a hand on the small of her back as they entered. “And tonight John Black is definitely in rare form.”

Chloe pulled her cell phone out of her purse and shrugged. “Your fiancée was visibly and obnoxiously drunk in front of the executive we were supposed to be impressing.” She offered weakly, as if to explain away his father's actions for the evening. “Then she attempted to start up a karaoke contest.” There was a brief smile as Chloe envisioned Brady carefully pulled Nicole off the stage as Belle turned the crowd's attention to the rest of the night's program. “I don't think he was concerned much with form.”

The doors shut in front of them, and Brady leaned against the railing, the exhaustion finally seeping into his bones. “She's going to be pissed when she hears that he took her off the trip.” He didn't realize that he had said it out loud until Chloe looked up from checking her messages.

“Just tell her I insisted on going.” She placed her phone back into her purse carefully and took out a pack of gum. She didn't even realize that she was trying to take the burden of Nicole's wrath off of Brady until she noticed that he was staring at her. “Black Label is my company.” She told him offhandedly, wishing that she had brought some lip-gloss with her. “And I really didn't want to her to go over, have one glass of wine too many, and fuck this up for me.”

Brady's hand immediately went to his mouth as she realized what she just said. “Chloe Lane Wesley.” He reprimanded her gently, watching the grin spread across her face and he laughed for the first time all night. “Where did you learn that kind of language?”

Her bottom lip caught precariously between her teeth as she looked at him, and just for a moment, she could imagine them in a different time, heading down to their limo to go back to their home instead of him to the mansion with Nicole and her with Patrick back to her own home.

“I think I might have had a little too much champagne tonight too.” She shook the exhaustion out of her voice before putting a hand to her cheek. “I think Joy can play over at the Deveraux's a little later this weekend.”

“It might be for the best.” Brady agreed, enjoying the sight of a slightly tipsy Chloe in front of him. He had forgotten what she was like after these types of events.

The elevator doors opened in the parking garage and Brady offered Chloe his hand as she bent to retrieve her shoes yet again. He led her over to where the driver had parked the town car she had arrived in sat in its space as his valet stepped out of the vehicle and opened the door for Chloe. After a brief discussion with Duke over the fact that John had insisted she take his car – and the swift apology that she wasn’t, she set her purse onto the seat and smiled at Patrick. “I'll call you in the morning, and we can talk strategy.” Brady whispered in her ear as he attempted to give her a quick hug. She shivered at his touch and without thinking Brady kissed her cheek. “Have a good night, Chloe Lane.”

Chloe fell into the seat and blinked a few times before she refocused on Brady's face and remembered that she wasn't alone in the car. “Good night Brady Black.” She told him after a second. Then she smiled as awkwardly as she could. “Good luck with Nicole.” She added, if only to prove that she wasn't as affected by him as he thought she was.

The door shut and the car pulled out, and for a second Chloe just sat there, staring at the back of the driver’s head.

“Are you okay?” Patrick set a hand on Chloe's knee, and she jumped slightly, still not too sure what she was doing sitting beside the man on a Halloween night.

Chloe sighed, rubbing the back of her neck and sighing. “It's just been a long night.” She told him softly.

The rest of the ride to her house was quiet, neither of them thinking too much about conversation.

As the door opened again, Chloe turned to say good night and stopped herself. She took a deep breath, choked the voice in the back of her head, and prayed that Shawn would help her understand in the morning when they both were sober as she smiled

“Would you like to come in?”

 

     She threw her jacket at the butler and stormed into the great room, knowing without looking that Brady was hot on her heels. “I have no idea what was going through your head tonight, Nicole. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“Do you?” She snapped back. The liquor was gone now, her lucid eyes and Brady cursed himself for allowing her to do everything she did, much less do it sober.

He took a deep breath as she poured herself a drink of water and watched her down it. “Your behavior tonight was revolting.” He informed her, just as if he was talking to a child. Nicole just propped herself up on the arm of a chair and crossed one leg over the other. “Are you even listening to me?”

 “Of course I am Brady.” She took another sip of the water and frowned. “We’re back from yet another Chloe Lane showcase, and now you’re berating me for behaving like I always do.” When he ran a hand over his head she kicked off her shoes. “I’m tired of this program.” She decided. “I think it’s time we talk about you.”

She took him aback and Brady frowned. “Oh. And what did I do?”

 “Should we start with the drooling? Or do you want me to segue into the I-Will-Always-Love-You power ballads?” Nicole dropped the drink onto the table to her left and stood, advancing on her fiancé. “Or…” She came toe to toe with the man and crossed her arms. “I could always ask you where the ring is.”

Brady backed away from her and shook his head. “You’re either more drunk than you’re pretending you’re not, or you’ve actually lost it this time.”

 “The ring.” She repeated. “You never leave the house without it, Brady. After all it was your fathers.” She pulled his hands out of his pockets and inspected his fingers. Then she tore at the shirt, pulling at the chain there. “I think we have a winner, Mr. Black.”

 “You’re drunk.” He shouted at her as he readjusted his shirt and the gold chain underneath it. “You win the Oscar for best sober performance, Nicole, but you’re wasted.” He pushed her out of the way and frowned when she took the decanter out of his hands. “Damn it! Just go to bed.”

Nicole didn’t back down, in fact she simply just let go of the decanter. They had another in the closet anyway. And as the amber liquid washed over her feet, she pushed the tears out of her eyes. “I’m not drunk, Brady.” She decided. “I’m actually the most sober I’ve been coming back from one of these wretched functions.” She stepped away from the broken glass and whirled on him again. “And you’re pathetic display of ‘poor poor Brady’ was the **only** embarrassment I saw.” When he opened his mouth to reply, she did the only thing she thought she would regret.

Her hand came across his mouth without a second thought. “You left her.” She announced to the room, spinning wildly in a circle with her hands raised. “You gave up your Happily Ever After with her for **this**!” When he did nothing but stare at her she sighed. “Your bed has been made Mr. Black, and I’m the new Misses.”  She picked her shoes off the floor and, finally exhausted, went to bed.

Brady didn’t know how long he stood there. But he did know that at ten to three the phone rang. Without thinking about his head or his heart, he hit the button and put it to his ear. “What?” He snapped bitterly.

The voice on the other end was frantic. He was fairly certain that it shouted at him in sentences, but all he heard were three points. Joy was at the hospital, Shawn couldn’t find Chloe, and no one else had legal decision-making power.

He didn’t say good night to Nicole before grabbing his keys off the table and heading for the door.

 

     The front door swung open, and with a flick of her wrist, the foyer was illuminated with light. “Come on in.” She instructed carefully, dropping her keys into the tray and her bag next to it on the table. She brushed past the stairs, kicking her shoes onto it before changing her mind and shifting to pick them back up. “Sorry for the mess.”

Patrick took in the elegant staircase that seemed to branch backwards to another hallway, the cool wood floor and calm colors. He followed her into the large living room with a semi-vaulted ceiling and large plush couches. Her home was warm and inviting, very much as she was now that they were back into her element. Now that they were away from everything business related. “ **This** is a mess?” He asked as he looked around the room. The only things out of place were magazines that had apparently fallen off the coffee table. “Don't tell me what you consider clean.” He laughed.

 “Thank you. I think.” Chloe slid her cloak from her shoulders and draped it on the back of the armless chaise lounge. “Do you want something to drink?”

 “Coffee if you've got any.” He didn’t look up from the magazines on the table.

Chloe’s laugh echoed in the room. “You're kidding, right?” She giggled again, and then bit her bottom lip when she realized that he hadn’t been warned about her addiction to caffeine. “French Roast all right?”

 “Of course.” Patrick smiled as she blushed and then when she disappeared into the kitchen he looked back at the table. “ _Good Housekeeping_?”

She hadn’t realized they were still out there. Shawn had given her subscriptions to them as a joke for Christmas the year before. Chloe hadn’t had the heart to throw them away. Two would have probably arrived in it’s place had. “Looks good on the table.” She shouted back. “I think there's a _Forbes_ somewhere in that pile. I know there's a _Billboard_ in the rack.”

 “I was expecting those.” He called back to her. “You just don't strike me as a _Redbook_ kind of woman.

 “I think I'm going to surprise you.” She called from the kitchen, leaning out and smirking at him over the opening in the counter. “There's a _Family Circle_ and _Parents_ hidden under my mattress.”

Patrick winked at her and laughed. “I don't believe it.” He told her carefully. “You'll have to prove it.”

As she made her way around the breakfast nook, Chloe laughed. “We'll see.” She told him sweetly. “Here.”

He took a sip without saying anything else, and his eyes opened slightly. “This is good.” Patrick told her as he set the cup and saucer down on the coffee table and watched as Chloe disappeared behind a door down the hall to the left.

 “As much as it costs to import it,” Chloe shouted from her room. “It better be.” With a flick of her wrists and a quick shrug, she traded the expensive gown for a pair of worn jeans and a camisole, her usual at home outfit.

Patrick laughed. “Now that one I could have guessed.” He shouted back to her. For a second he wondered what it was that she was doing in there, whichever room that one was.

 “Well I am a world class Diva.” Chloe emerged with a sigh and a shrug. The tiara was gone from her hair, as was the bobby pins, but she had left the braid and the curls intact. They would be just as easy to wash out in the morning. As she set herself on the couch next to him, she wondered briefly if she should have taken the make-up off as well.

 “I've tried not to ask, but-“ Patrick took another sip of his coffee and watched as Chloe turned her sweet orbs of blue in his direction.

Her smiled was almost whimsical. “Go ahead. I have a seven year old, there's not a question in the world that I can't answer.”

But as Patrick opened his mouth, Chloe felt her stomach clench. “What happened? With you and Brady?”

 “Except that one.” Chloe flinched inwardly as she looked back up to the candle and the framed picture of her and Shawn, she knew what the picture was hiding, the small professional photo that they hadn't displayed even when it was the home she shared with Brady. “It's history.” She admitted at last, shaking her head in consternation and allowing a little bit of the pain to shine through her eyes. She was too tipsy and too tired to hide much from anyone. “Lots and lots of history.”

 “Sorry.”

She shrugged. What else was she to do? “No apology needed.” She decided, and it was true. Why apologize for something that no one had any control over? Even when all was said and done and he had walked out the door, Brady had never apologized for the choice he made. “Brady and I were together, and now we're not. That's all anyone really needs to know.” It was the long and the short of it, and really all Chloe was planning on saying.

Patrick fiddled with his cup and then sighed. “I just made this awkward didn't I?”

“It's fine.” Chloe told him. “And it's not awkward. When is your next assignment?”

The subject change brought a smile to Patrick's face. “Monday morning actually.” He set his emptied cup and saucer onto the coffee table. “I'm headed out to L.A. to help with a security detail.”

She couldn't help her giggle as she watched his face light up with the excitement of the next job. “Top secret?” She asked, tipping her cup and shaking her head before noticing that the strap of her camisole had slid down her arm. She shrugged it back up and smiled.

 “Not so much.” He told her, and for a brief second he followed the path of the strap with his eyes as it dropped again. “A private company needs to modify its electrical monitoring system and they need some extra eyes when they shut it down.” There was a moment when he forgot what it was he was about to say just as he opened his mouth to say it.  “I’m pretty much a glorified babysitter for the next week, nothing too amazing.”

 “I have a feeling that everything you do in the ISA is pretty amazing.” She countered, setting her mug down next to his and debating whether or not to pull out some more wine.

Patrick's smile widened and he shook his head. “You are a successful business woman, president of her own company and a single mother of a seven year old girl that everyone describes as perfect.” He took a deep breath and blew it out of his nose. His eyes on her never wavered and her skin flushed beneath his gaze. “I have this feeling that you're the amazing one in this room.” The skin of her shoulders reddened more. “And watching you tonight…”

 “I have a wonderful stage presence.” She admitted with a shrug. She was never one to boast on her own abilities. “You can't sing opera without it.” Chloe picked up the mugs again and headed to the kitchen.

 “I can't sing opera, so I guess I'll never know.”

 “It's an acquired skill.” She told him, mock seriously. She was trying to hold back her laughter. “Not many people can.” She set them in the sink and moved back to where Patrick had shifted to see her better.

There was laughter in his voice when Patrick finally spoke. “That makes me feel better.” He said honestly. When Chloe’s laughing died down and she settled to the couch, he sighed. “Can I ask you something?”

Chloe smiled. “As long as it has nothing to do with Brady Black.” She poked him playfully on the nose and laughed again.

 “Promise…” Patrick took both of her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

Chloe sighed, not prepared for the butterflies that erupted at his question. “Since when does the high and mighty Patrick Lockhart shyly ask for anything?”

His lips slid against her, slowly, sweetly, and Chloe felt a brand of stark disappointment brush through her when she realized that he was most likely going to treat her like porcelain as long as they remained touching. His hand came up gently, to cling to her curls while the other stroked her bare arm all the way up to her neck.

It was the wine, Chloe would protest, that pulled the whimper from her lips when he drew back. The champagne and the date that was making her head spin. It had nothing to do with the man in her arms or the way that he brushed her hair out of her face the way Brady used to.

As he sat back against the cushions, Chloe bit her lip and slid closer to him. “One kiss is all I get?” She asked as she snaked a hand up his chest and pulled his lips back to hers.

His dress shirt was on the floor before either of them could think about it, and soon his tie joined it. Patrick shifted Chloe from in front of him to his lap and he pulled the camisole over her head without pulling her lips from his.

She leaned back, ridding him of his undershirt and Patrick groaned when she shifted in his lap.

But as she placed her hands on his shoulders, as she moved to steady her body, to shift so she could get to his pants, the knock on the door almost physically knocked both of them backwards. 

 “Damn it.” Chloe growled, grabbing her camisole off of the coffee table and kissing Patrick briefly she stalked to the foyer. “If this is your idea of a joke, Shawn,” she shouted as she placed her hand on the knob. “I’m going knock you unconscious and bury you in my back yard so I can hear you screaming.” She jerked open the door just as she got the material over her head. “Brady.”

For her credit, Chloe didn’t try to appear ashamed of her current state of redress as Brady stood in front of her in his costume. She didn’t think twice about the fact that Patrick was putting his shirt back on in the living room when she shook her head and opened the door wider.

“What’s wrong?” She asked carefully. She knew the look on Brady’s face. Chloe saw the underlining calm in his eyes. “Brady?”

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He should have known she wasn’t there alone. “Why haven’t you had your phone on?” Brady snapped. He still hadn’t stepped over the threshold. “Your seven-year-old isn’t at home with you, and you decide to stop taking calls?”

Chloe moved to slap him and noticed the already reddening spot on his cheek.  Apparently this wasn't the first argument he’s had since they had parted ways in the parking garage. “You don’t get to lecture me on responsibility!” She snapped, moving out onto the porch with him. She wasn’t about to let Brady see Patrick with the state he was in. “What’s going on?”

He calmed almost immediately, sighing and running a hand over his head. “Joy had an accident.” Brady watched the blood drain from her face and the fear bud into Chloe’s eyes and shook his head. “It’s nothing serious. Lexie told me she’s fine. But someone needs to go down and sign a few forms. They wouldn’t release her to Abby or Shawn.”

 “Why didn’t you go?” She wrapped her arms around herself. It wasn’t the temperature cooling her skin. “You could have been there and back by now. You could have brought her home.”

 “Shawn was worried that you weren’t answering you phone.” Brady took a step back when he saw what exactly the reddening mark on her shoulder was. “I wanted to make sure you were here before I brought Joy back; she doesn’t like coming over when Nicole’s home.”

Chloe would have snapped that Joy had good reason, but the door behind her opened and Patrick stuck his head out. “Is everything okay?” He asked, moving further out of the door and adjusting his pants. “Chlo?”

They weren’t sure which one the embarrassment hit first.

Brady’s jaw clenched as Chloe coughed and when he looked back to her, her cheeks matched the maroon of the camisole. He had to give her credit though; she was in no way about to offer him an explanation. Then again, he wasn’t about to ask her for one.

 “Fine.” She answered sweetly, turning away from Brady’s steamy blue eyes and smiling at the look that crossed Patrick’s face. “Joy had an accident over at Jen’s and I didn’t check the messages when we got into the house.” She ran a hand over his hair and sighed. “I’m sorry Patrick.”

The older man smiled and pulled Chloe into a hug. He’d heard the bulk of the conversation, as he’d gotten dressed, the phone call for a cab already made. “I completely understand.” He fiddled with his overcoat and smiled. “Joy comes first. Do you need me to go up with you to the hospital?” Patrick could see head lights up the street, but he wouldn’t hesitate to send the cab away if Chloe told him that she needed help.

If he hadn’t thought about it first, Brady probably would have decked Patrick for being so damn understanding. Or maybe it was because he practically caught him about to sleep with Chloe. “I’ll take her.” He bit out, finding a perverse pleasure in the way Chloe’s eyes snapped back to his own. “You can go home now.”

Patrick looked back to Chloe. “Are you gonna be okay?” He asked her, shutting out her ex.

When she nodded, Chloe thought that there was nothing further than the truth. “I’m fine. I just have to get up there for Joy.” Deliberately she pulled Patrick down and placed a kiss to his lips. “Call me later? I’m sure Joy would love visitors that bring her ice cream.” 

Lockhart flashed a smile to Brady and then laughed. “Ice cream it is.” He kissed her again, and then stepped off the porch to the waiting cab. “Good seeing you again Black.” He whispered carefully.

Brady watched him leave. Then when the cab pulled out he turned back to Chloe. “I didn’t think he was your type.” He shrugged.

She tried not to take it as the insult that it was intended. She popped the door open again, twisting and grabbing a stray coat off the rack and her keys from the glass bowl, locking it as she pulled it shut again. “Last time I checked we have papers that state my ‘type’ was none of your business.” She responded easily, turning and slipping into the leather. She dropped her keys into her pocket and smiled at him. “Besides, you have enough problems in your own bedroom.” She bounced easily off the porch and down the path to the Jeep. “Are you sober enough to drive or shall I?”

 “I’ll drive.” He rolled his keys in his hand and frowned at her. “Would you like to take the Durango?”

 “I’m not drunk enough to let you drive my car, Black.” She pulled open the door and slid inside. “Just get me there in one piece. That’s all I ask.”

As he buckled himself in, he raised an eyebrow. “You used to ask more of me.” He reminded her with a cocky grin.

But Chloe was one step ahead of him. “Then you left me for Granny and I learned that my hand was just as good.” She snapped back, buckling herself in and turning to the window. “Just drive. Meaningful conversation is not a requirement.”

 

     They arrived at the hospital together and Shawn could see the glare even before she opened the car door. As she stepped out, her jacket pulled tight around her, Chloe bit her lip and headed straight to him.

 “What happened?” She growled shoving her hands in her pockets and ignoring the way Brady fell into step beside her.

Shawn couldn’t tell if they were ignoring each other on purpose or if they were both just too focused on Joy that the other just ceased to exist, but when Chloe repeated the question he realized that she was indeed talking to him. “They were playing flashlight tag and Joy took a tumble down the stairs.” He heard Chloe swear and touched her arm. “It sounds more serious than it is.” He reassured her when they came to the elevator, and he watched as Brady held the door open with an arm for her. “It’s a bump on the head and eight stitches on her shoulder.”

 “At two in the morning?” Chloe hit the elevator up button and allowed herself to release the breath that she had been holding. “Is anyone up with her?” She asked carefully.

 “Abby and Jack Jr.” He heard her blow out a breath and she leaned her head against the cold steel of the elevator. “The poor kid wouldn’t leave Joy’s side when they brought her in.”

Brady placed both of his hands on Chloe’s shoulder, and Shawn frowned when she leaned in to him. It was comfort that she was seeking. The comfort that she knew Brady would be able to give to her. “But she’s fine?” The blonde man asked for her.

The door opened and Shawn nodded. “She told me she thinks the stitches were cool.” He laughed.

As she stepped off, she turned to corner to come face to face with Abby. “I am so sorry Ms. Lane.”

Chloe laughed. “It’s all right Abby. I highly doubt you pushed her down the stairs.” When Abby blanched, Chloe sighed. “It could have happened to anyone. The kid’s clumsy, what can I say?” A nurse met them and muttered something about paperwork and Chloe stopped dead. “Um…”

He had to hand it to him, Shawn watched Brady smile at Chloe and nudge her slightly to send her in Abby’s direction. “I’ve got it.” He told her. “You go see to the Mighty Monster.” He took the clipboard and sighed when he realized that he had forgotten to ask her whether she had changed insurance companies when Basic Black merged. With a growl he groped his pocket for his own wallet and reminded himself to swear Lexie to secrecy. He filled it out as best he could remember and headed to the counter to pay for whatever had been done.

Brady made it back to the hallway in less than ten minutes, Joy’s bill squared away and the receipt planted firmly in his back pocket. He knew Chloe would kill him for taking on something like this for Joy, but Patrick had been right, that little girl on the bed had to come first. Shawn was stationed at the door, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowing at the sight of him. Brady didn’t say a word, just pushed past the police officer and into the room without so much of a knock.

The child in question was lying back on the bed, Chloe positioned behind her and both women with their eyes closed. He almost didn’t want to disturb them. “You ready?” He asked Chloe expectantly, watching her eyes open slowly and the haze of the alcohol and weariness taking more than a moment to subside. Suddenly Brady was glad that he had been the one driving.

Joy however, was almost wide-awake. “Daddy! Look what I did!” She shouted, bouncing off the bed and into his arms. It may have been years since he had lived with them, but that hadn’t stopped him from keeping his place as Joy’s father figure. Brady had to admit that it was probably the only thing that he and Chloe hadn’t fought about when they split. “Eight stitches!” She said sweetly. “Does that mean I get ice cream?”

 “No denying you’re Nancy Wesley’s kid.” He chuckled, picking her off the floor and properly inspecting the bandage before holding his hand out to Chloe. “She wants ice cream.” He told her carefully, not too sure if she had heard Joy.

 “She’s **going** to bed.” Chloe kissed Joy on the cheek and smiled at Shawn as they rounded the corner into the hall. “You can go on home.” She told him; too tired to think about how she looked, holding on to Brady’s arm for balance while he held her daughter. “I’ll call you in the morning.”

But Shawn shook his head. “Are you sure?”

 “Positive.” Chloe responded, not letting go of Brady as they came to a stop inside the elevator. “I’m only certain that your wife is pissed that I took you away from her again tonight.”

Shawn laughed. “Like Brady, I’m going home to find my bedmate passed out and most likely drooling on my pillow.” He responded gently, watching recognition flash on Chloe’s face before she let go of Brady’s arm. “Jan was too drunk to realize I even left the house, guaranteed.” But when Chloe shook her head again, he only bent to kiss it. “I’ll talk to you in the morning.” He confirmed at last, watching her smile.

 “I’m fine.” She answered his look with another soft smile. “Tired, tipsy and a little disappointed of how my night ended, but I’m fine.”

 “I’m only sure if you’re that desperate you can call Pretty Boy back.” Brady shot out as the elevator opened again. Chloe stepped away from him, but he still smiled at the weight of the child in his arms. “He seemed rather disappointed himself.”

Chloe shook her head and expertly opened the Jeep door and pushed the seat back for Brady to lay Joy in with one hand. “You and I don’t want to argue desperate after the display that **your** fiancée put on tonight.” Chloe shot back fairly certain that she sounded as tired as she felt. “And that’s the last time you get to mention me getting laid.” She watched Brady shiver in the heat and smiled triumphantly.

With a sigh and a curse, Brady shut her into the Jeep and leaned his head against the door. He hadn’t been ready for this. The good-bye down in the parking garage had been more than enough for him. Now that he was staring in the face the family he had lost, he didn’t think he could take much more of it. And heaven knew that Chloe wasn’t making it easier on him. He laughed when he realized that it wasn’t her job to make it easy on him anymore. All he could do was slide into his seat, and drive her home.

As she opened her door, Chloe shook her head. “I’ve got her.” She said as nicely as possible. “Thanks.”

Brady bit his tongue when she struggled to get Joy out of the car. Of course she wouldn’t accept his help. Why would she? Why did he even want to? But the sweet murmur she made to keep the sleeping child still as she adjusted her to get the keys was something he smiled at. And the look as Chloe’s hip closed the Jeep door and she propped the screen door on her side was something he knew he missed. She was even more of an independent woman now. She did everything on her own whether she had to or not.

He couldn’t help but feel responsible for that one.

He waited until she was inside, flipped the key into the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. With the vision of Chloe tucking Joy into the king sized bed on the first floor, Brady pulled into the driveway of the mansion.


	8. Feels Like Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’d think I didn't just pick up ethics from your father.” Chloe nodded.
> 
> Now he was truly impressed. “Bravo.”

Title: I Know How He Feels  
Category: TV Shows » Days Of Our Lives   
Author: And The Moment's Gone   
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T   
Chapter: 8, Words: 7,515

Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Chloe's return to Salem after faking her death.

 _Official Disclaimer_ : All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Corday and the NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Chloe Lane, Brady Black, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Reba McEntire song _I Know How He Feels_ and I don't own that either.

* * *

 

     Even without the alarm, Chloe was up at quarter after nine, seemingly more tired than she was when she fell asleep. She rolled to the left, in the direction of her usual side of the bed, and froze when she encountered a hand. Finally opening her eyes, she sighed and rolled in the opposite direction, crawling out of bed. Joy rolled into the empty space, pulling the covers with her and burying her head into the pillow that Chloe had vacated. The older Wesley just laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

A shower was the first thing on the menu, immediately followed by Chloe brushing the rancid taste of alcohol out of her mouth. She enjoyed a double shot of Listerine and shrugged into a petal pink tank, groping through a drawer for a pair of jeans. Without waking her charge, she pulled open the bedroom door and headed out to the living room, starting her morning ritual of CNN and steaming hot coffee.

The phone rang just as she took her first sip, and Chloe grabbed for it, hitting the button before the second ring. “Hello?”

Belle Black Kiriakis shifted in place on the large couch her husband had insisted on buying and tried not to squeal. “Hey! It’s Belle.”

She tried not to shout the word ‘duh’ when she heard the perky blonde. How was it that no matter the time, a pregnant woman always in a better mood than she was? “I would never have guessed.” She joked, downing the mug and filling it up again. “I was actually going to call you.” She moved into the breakfast nook and leaned against the wall as the NASDAQ closings edged along the crawl. “I need a favor, and I think Jan’s pissed at me.”

 “You’re going to Paris?” She guessed, trying to hold in her excitement. Of course Chloe was going to Paris.  After all, she had been the one to mention the company image to her father.

Chloe didn’t bother asking how Belle knew. “After Nicole’s drinking binge, Kate and your father decided it best not to send her.”

 “So you’re going?” Belle asked again. 

 “Did I not just answer your question?” Chloe snapped, realizing that there had to be a reason that Belle knew, more importantly there had to be a reason Belle was so excited about it.

 “With Brady?”

That was the point where Chloe realized that there was definitely something up. “When smart people play dumb it’s very disconcerting.” She announced, eager for Belle to just spill it.

But the girl on the other end just bit her lip and smiled into the receiver. “What can I do for you then?” She asked carefully. Belle had heard the agitation in Chloe’s voice, and she wasn’t about to push it.

 “Would you mind watching Joy for the week?” She asked only half paying attention to whether Belle was answering her or not. Nicole’s picture flashed up on the television screen and Chloe was enthralled by the picture of the woman’s fiancé that was posted next. She shook herself when she realized that she hadn’t heard a thing that she had said. “She could stay with you and Phil, or I could stock my fridge and you can just stay here...” She sighed and wandered back into the kitchen. “I’ll even change the sheets and you can sleep in my bed.” Chloe offered as she yet again refilled the glass mug.

 “Can I use your tub?” The blonde asked even as she began a list of all of the things she would have to remember to pack.

Chloe could just picture her, sitting on the couch with a pink personalized notepad while she twirled a sharpie in the air and chewed on the cap. “I’ll even buy you bubble bath.”

Belle laughed. “Sold.” She said sweetly, setting the list down and leaning back. “Just tell me when I can move in.”

 “Thank you.” Chloe smiled as sincerely as she could. “Joy and I are going up to Salem Place today. Would you like to come with?”

 “Shopping?” The woman all but yelled. “Of course!” She jumped up and began to scurry around the living room. “Give me an hour to shower and get dressed and I’ll be at your house.” She hung up the phone with a squeal and dropped the offending piece of plastic onto a side table.

She could barely hold the phone long enough to hit the off button as she giggled like a schoolgirl. “Take your time.” She told herself, only certain that Belle would be running herself ragged just to get there as soon as possible.

There was a bump in the doorway and Chloe turned just in time to see Joy scurry to the fridge. With one hand she grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and with the other she pulled the orange juice out of the child’s hands.

 “I hate to tell you this Monster, but I have to go out of town again.” She started, focusing on the glass in front of her and then turning to look at the child’s face.

 “But my soccer game…” The kid started out, taking a sip of the juice and pouting like a true Wesley. “You promised!”

Leave it to a seven-year-old to think about a soccer game over the fact that she just got out of the hospital for falling down a flight of stairs. “I know I promised, and Brady and I will be back in more than enough time for your game. Triple Promise.” She held three fingers up in the old fashioned Girl Scout Promise and sighed. “And you’re going to have Belle here.”

 “You’re going away with Daddy?” She asked hopefully, shifting gears. She watched Chloe sigh and run a hand through her hair.

The older never quite understood when they had started referring to Brady as her father. They had been together for the year and a half after she had come back. A year and a half that Chloe had managed completely deny existed, and yet Joy remembered it. She still had to resist the flinch every time her sister referred to her as “Mommy” as well. She bit her lip again and shook her head.

 “You know that just because we take business trips together, Brady and I aren’t getting back together.” She said, pulling the child up onto the island and kissing her forehead.

 “I know.” There was a huff as her face fell. “You don’t have to keep reminding me!” She slammed her juice cup back onto the counter and stomped her way up the stairs.

The doorbell rang less than a second later and Chloe threw the dishtowel into the sink before heading through the formal dining room and into the foyer. Upstairs Joy’s bedroom door slammed as Chloe jerked open the door. “Should I ask what happened?” The blonde questioned as she dropped her purse onto the side table.

 Chloe led the way back to the kitchen and filled another glass with juice without asking. “I told Joy that I was going out of town with Brady and we went through another round of ‘when’s he coming home?’” She grimaced as a headache shot through her head and rubbed her temples.

“Oh honey.” Belle set the glass down and pulled Chloe into a hug. “You know she didn’t take your break-up with Brady well.” She released the girl and frowned. “Yes, she was little, but she bonded with Brady.”

Chloe slammed the mug into the sink. “I don’t **need** another person telling me **that**!” She snapped as she pushed herself away from the counter. She froze and bit her lip, trying her hardest to calm down. It wasn’t Belle’s fault that everything with Brady happened. And she didn’t kill Chloe’s parents in the car accident giving Chloe custody of the child. “I’m sorry.” She said quickly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled.”

The blonde smiled. “It’s okay.” She decided. “You had a long night?”

Chloe nodded. “Joy fell down the stairs at the Deveraux’s.”

“Oh my God!” Belle gasped. “Is she okay?”

Chloe laughed. “Perfectly fine; she has eight stitches that she thinks are the coolest.” She laughed. “But I didn’t check my messages when I came in last night, so Shawn wound up calling Brady.” There was a hint of amusement in Belle’s eyes that Chloe chose to ignore. “And believe me when I say that Brady looked like he went three rounds with your soon-to-be sister-in-law.” Again there was the smallest hint of a smile. “Not to mention the little fact that I didn’t come home alone – “

Belle jumped off her new perch on the counter and squealed. “Oh my God!” Chloe honestly thought she was about to go brain dead. “What happened?”

 “Not a whole hell of a lot, all things considering.” Chloe sighed at how excited the woman was getting. “Nothing that I need to get tested over.” She decided to divulge. “Brady caught me topless though.”

Again another gasp. “He walked in?” She shouted.

 “ **No!”** Chloe gasped. “He knocked on the door and I thought he was Shawn.”

 “But you were…” Belle raised an eyebrow.

The doorbell rang and Chloe froze.

Joy hopped down the front staircase as if nothing had happened. Before Chloe could stop her, she threw open the door with vigor. She stopped short however, when she realized the person on the other side wasn't who she was expecting. “ **Daddy**!” She shrieked, launching herself at the man she had caught completely off guard.

Brady lifted her off of the floor and kissed her cheek as he stepped into the foyer. He sighed when the child giggled. “Does this mean I can come in?” He asked the empty room. It confused him for a moment how the room had managed to look exactly the same. He could remember all too vividly the very last time that he had walked all the way into Chloe's home; when it was his home as well. He was also reminded of the fact that he hadn't made it past the porch the night before. The shock soon wore off however, when his sister beat the woman in question around the corner though the dining room and stopped just short of the entryway.

 “Brady!” She said almost too surprised. “How are you today?” Belle couldn't help the grin on her face as she exchanged looks with her brother before Chloe physically pushed her out of the way.

She ran a hand through her hair before she actually realized that she had done it. It was a nervous habit that she had somehow developed after her hair had strengthened when she was finished with the chemotherapy. Chloe could have kicked herself when Brady smirked at her. It hadn't escaped her notice that he was still holding Joy as well. “Only **you** wouldn't call before you showed up.” Chloe's aim was annoyance, but to everyone it sounded more playful.

The line that Brady would have said died in his throat when he actually looked at her. She wore a petal pink long sleeved sheer lace top over a matching tank and a pair of overly faded blue jeans stylishly riddled with holes that appeared as if they would drop right off her hips if she dared to breathe wrong. His top lip twitched in a smile when he noticed that her toenails were as perfectly made up as her fingernails, complete with little French tips.

 “Did you drive all the way out here just to stare at my feet?” She asked after a moment, wiggling her toes and raising an eyebrow at the blonde man in front of her.

Balancing Joy on his hip, Brady held out a hand with two neatly stacked and bound folders and he smiled weakly. “I brought you the information packet that Dad had me go over.” He told her after a second, smiling brightly when she took it from him and thumbed through it.

 “I was planning on getting these from John when I took Joy into town later.” Chloe said absently as she realized that the packet also contained Brady's personal notes on the merger material and Kate's notes on which the profiles of each executive. Obviously Brady hadn't made her a copy, he had given her his.

 “I saved you a trip.” He tried to make it sound as if he had done her a huge favor, when in all actuality he just wanted to get away from Nicole for the afternoon. They still hadn't made up from their fight in the early morning. “And I wanted to check on the Monster here.” He ruffled Joy's hair and smiled when she giggled. “Since when do you have a game on Saturday?”

“Since the schedule was made.” Chloe looked skeptical. “I still have to go to town.” She informed him harshly, slightly annoyed that he had the audacity to waltz into the house and insert himself into her day. Not to mention the fact that he still tried to bend over backwards to do things to make her life easier. It hadn't escaped her notice that she hadn't seen a copy of the insurance bill from the night before. “And I could have sworn we covered Telephone 101 on Friday night.”

 “We proved last night that that is one of the least reliable of ways to get in touch with you.” He bit his lip gently, trying to come up with an excuse to stay. “And I'm here now, so I'd be more than happy to go over everything with you.”

She wanted to scream, or throw something at him. And since the file was the closest movable object and Brady was holding Joy, Chloe decided against doing either. “We have an eight hour flight ahead of us first thing in the morning.” She reminded him, wishing that he would just set Joy back on the floor. “I think we can come up with a game plan then.” She turned and glanced at Belle for backup.

 “Aren't we grumpy today?” He teased gently, trying to find some kind of friendly banter. Just for kicks he smiled down at Joy. “Did somebody wake up on the wrong side of nobody this morning?” His lips curled into a smile when he saw his sister giggle out of the corner of his eye, and Chloe held the file folders against her chest as she crossed her arms. Brady realized as she prepared to square off against him that maybe making fun of her frustrated situation wasn't his best bet that morning.

Biting back a wry smile, Chloe ran a hand through her hair again and glared at him. “Well sad to say the entire town doesn't put out quite as easily as the person you share a bed with.” She gave it a thought and allowed her eyes to meet his. “And I lost the 1-900 number that you seemed to have found your life partner with.”

Belle stepped in between them and raised both of her hands in each of their directions. “Corners people.” She almost snapped, looking at each of them in turn. While Chloe seemed to be seething, Brady's eyes attempted to hide his amusement at the situation. Belle then put her hands on her hips and took a step back. “Now you two have files and notes to go over before you land in Paris, and Joy needs a haircut.” She watched the child in Brady's arms frown and clapped her hands together as if she were the only adult in the room. “Joy get your shoes on.” She ordered, watching the child slide from her brother's arms. “Will there still be a house standing if I leave you two alone?” She asked pointedly.

If she didn't find Belle attempting to be more stubborn than herself and Brady amusing, Chloe would have been mildly annoyed that yet again Belle was cruise directing her day. She looked as if she was going to try to fight with her and she bit her lip. “Yes mother.” She laughed, again pulling her hand through her hair and turning to Brady.

 “Now apologize.” Belle instructed, again as if she were speaking to a room full of children.

Brady frowned as he looked down at Chloe. “I'm sorry that I made fun of what happened last night and your currently single status.” He said dejectedly, crossing his arms and looking to make sure his sister was pleased with herself.

 “And I apologize for yet again referring to your fiancée as a cheap call girl.” She had to force herself not to draw attention to the fact that the way she had described Nicole had been fairly accurate, but that just helped her make her point. She dropped her eyes to the floor and then locked looks with Belle. “Satisfied?”

The pregnant woman in front of the stairs was grinning from ear to ear. “Of course.” She giggled. “Come on Joy! The sooner we get out of here the sooner we get back.” And when the child finally returned to the foyer, Belle allowed Joy a short moment to kiss both Brady and Chloe before she ushered the kid out the door. “Have fun!”

 

     Alone at last, Brady turned to the door that his sister had just shut. “I think we should have sold her on the Black Market.” He said offhandedly, trying to gage Chloe's newest attitude without actually looking at her.

“Or at least not condemned Sami when she tried it.” She quipped back. She wasn't sure when she had been regaled with that particular tale in the 'adventures of Sami Brady-Roberts' but just as Brady had said the word 'market' she recalled the story. She took a step back and finally frowned. “Since it's obvious you're not going anywhere, would you like something to drink?”

The way she bounced to the kitchen without so much as a confirmation from Brady reminded him of the woman that she had been years ago. Her loose hair swayed behind her and a smile came to his lips as he followed her through the dining room and into her kitchen. He watched her set the files on the counter next to the refrigerator and then smiled as she expertly navigated around the island, prepping to refill the empty glass pitcher with freshly brewed lemonade from the jar on the windowsill while handing him the last glass from the old batch.

“Thank you.” He said softly, noticing that she didn't acknowledge his saying anything outright. When their hands touched, however, he watched her shiver. Brady reached for the files and pulled a stool around from the counter to the island. He flipped it open and watched her lean against the counter attached to the sink with a yawn. “The first think that you should note is that most of Cassman's approvals don't come without a nod from his wife.”

Chloe flipped the page in her own file folder and she smiled. “She owns thirty-one percent of his forty-nine in the company and at present holds his proxy.”

For a second, Brady wondered how she knew that if he was holding the file with the information in it. She was currently perusing the pages of executives. But this was Chloe after all, and if there was one thing she knew, it was the business. He tipped his glass to her. “Therefore most of your schmoozing should go to her.”

“She likes opera and ballet.” Chloe mentioned offhandedly, pouring herself a glass of juice and wishing that they were doing this over the phone so she could have the beer she was craving. “She loves the Russian Bolshoi Ballet, which isn't the best that I've ever seen, but she and her daughter say that they do a mean Swan Lake.”

Brady looked impressed. “You asked her about her preferences to ballet?” He asked with a grin.

 “I have my ways.” Was all she replied before taking a sip.

Brady stopped for a moment and then the grin just got wider. “Belle sat next to them last night.” He noted.

 “You’d think I didn't just pick up ethics from your father.” Chloe nodded.

Now he was truly impressed. “Bravo.”

But Chloe wasn't looking for his accolades. She was looking to get this done.

He was one step ahead of her train of thought already. “Why do I have the feeling that you're about to tell me you've planned out how you're going to woo Stone Records?” He finished off his drink and smiled.

“The Ballet de l'Opéra de Paris has started its run of _La Belle au Bouis Dormant_.” She informed him after a second. She had been introduced to the conductor of the orchestra when she’d toured Paris before her accident. “Karoui owed me a favor.” She was going off of his look, “We have box seats for Tuesday night; pack a tux. And I have already extended an invitation to her and her daughter to tour Isabel Marant’s boutique and get a peek at next year’s spring line.” She didn’t feel the need to tell him that she now owed the designer an introduction to his sister, and an invite to Basic Black’s New Years party. “And we’re all on the guest list for a exhibition and reception at the Cluny. They’re honoring modern trailblazers.”

Brady couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off of his face. “Dare I ask what you planned for her husband?”

“Vincent let it slip that he hated to feel like he's being bought.” She poured herself another drink and debated switching back to her coffee. “So I was hoping that I could get you to help me out a little.” When Brady nodded, she leaned both elbows onto the island. “There’s a tee time with your name on it Tuesday morning at the International Golf Club.” He shook his head, knowing that Chloe was fully aware that golf was a sport that he did not excel. “I also expect you to lunch with him while the ladies and I are out, but I think that you can manage your own reservations.” 

He laughed at the triumphant look on her face and scooted the stool back to get a better look at her. “Sounds like you and my sister got up early this morning.”

Chloe tried not to look offended; of course he would jump to the conclusion that Belle had been involved. His sister was there when he arrived. “I took care of most of it last night after you dropped us off.” She informed him. Brady was taken aback and she just crossed her arms again. “I had to find some way to relieve the tension.”

It was a tense moment and Brady tried to think of anything but Chloe and what she may or may not have done before he got there with Patrick.  He coughed nervously and looked around the all too familiar kitchen. “Can I have more of this lemonade?” He asked after a moment.

 “Sure.” Chloe laughed, she understood that she shouldn't have said anything. It made her kind of nervous talking about that with him as well. “I can even manage a sandwich too if you promise not to make fun of my culinary skills.”

 “What culinary skills?” Brady joked, and when she threw the dishtowel at him he laughed. “I'm sure I can hold my tongue.” He informed her politely.

Without looking at him, Chloe worked quickly and efficiently, pulling ingredients out of the fridge without thinking twice; two different types of meat, both American and Swiss cheese, and kosher dill pickles along with yellow mustard and tomato slices that she had chopped up for Joy's school lunches. She carefully laid out the bread and doused it liberally with the mustard and then put the tomato on one side. She layered the meat on gently, almost just like she had watched Henderson do so many times and then the cheese was placed in the dead center of the sandwich. The pickle she placed to the side, just as she had learned was best when giving a sandwich to Brady Black. He had once told her that he never knew whether or not the sandwiches required a pickle until he had taken a bite out of it. Chloe packed the ingredients back up and put them away in their appropriate places before turning to place the plate in front of Brady. It only took her a second to realize what she had just done.

 “Well...” Brady sighed as she dropped the plate and refilled his glass. “This is awkward.”

With a shrug and a sigh, Chloe just shook her head. “I just remember that you’re a picky bastard about your food.” She said with a sigh.

 “Not true.” He scoffed, almost shoving the entire sandwich in his mouth at one time. “I’ll eat anything.” He dripped some mustard onto the file and watched as Chloe frowned. “Sorry.” He grunted with the sandwich still hanging out of his mouth.

Chloe pulled the folder away from his plate and threw the roll of napkins at him. “And now you see why I wouldn’t let you eat in the living room.”

 “The couch isn’t new anymore Diva –”

Again the silence in the room was deafening.

Again Brady was the first to break the through it. “You get the feeling we’re being set up?” He asked after a moment. “I mean Belle seemed pretty ecstatic about me just showing up here.”

 “She also knew I was going to Paris before I told her.”

 “You still want to go?” Brady put the empty plate in the sink and rinsed it off before dropping it into the dishwasher, not even bothering to ask if the stuff already in there were clean or dirty. Chloe wouldn’t allow anything to stay there for long if it were clean. “I mean with Joy –”

 “Joy’s fine.” She insisted. “She knows I’ll be back for her soccer game. She’s more upset that this trip is business, not pleasure.”

Brady laughed and set himself onto the counter, daring her to call him on it. “You can’t blame her for dreaming.”

 “It’s not the dreaming that I have a problem with, it’s the fact that she doesn’t seem to understand that it’s not going to happen.” Chloe rubbed her neck with the hand that wasn’t holding the file folder. “She thinks the world of you.”

 “I love her too.” Brady said sincerely, watching Chloe clam up right before his very eyes. “The Wesley women are a very special bunch.”

She tried not to think about the last time he had told her that. She tried not to think of anything he was telling her. “I think we’re done here.” She bit out. “I’ve got to call Skye and get my schedule rearranged.” Both folders shut and out of the way and Chloe was trying not to look at him. “The flight leaves at four so I’ll get Shawn to stay the night; he can take Joy to school.”

There was nothing he could do but stand. “Keep your fax on, I’ll have Lindy send you the itinerary.”

“You work her too hard.” Chloe said as he went to leave through the dining room.

 “We all work hard.” He reminded her. Their eyes caught for a second and she was the one to turn away. “Tell Joy I said bye?” He asked. Brady didn’t have to be looking at her to know she nodded. “Place looks the same.” He whispered on his way out the door.

 

     “ **Shawn**!”

The shrill tone of his wife brought a slew of curses to his lips. At Jan's request, Shawn had boxed up half of his case files and brought them to his home office. She had wanted him to spend time at home so they could be with each other more. And now that he was there, she proceeded to question him at ten to fifteen minute intervals about everything and anything under the sun from Nicole's new centerpiece choices to why he had brewed yet another pot of coffee up there in his office rather than asking her to in the kitchen.

He was honestly just seconds away from faking an emergency just to get her to leave him alone.

 “Shawn!”

 “ **What** do you **want** woman?” He bellowed back. Pushing his chair away from the desk, he stepped out of his second floor office and up to the banister. “I **love** the curtains you picked out, Nicole should keep the roses that Brady's **already** paid for, Winnie the Pooh is a **wonderful** theme for a baby shower and no the dryer **hasn't** stopped. So what asinine question can I answer for you this time so I can get **back** **to** **work**?”  

From her place by the front door, Jan honestly looked ashamed. Had she really been bugging him that much? Was he really that mad at her? “Patrick's here to see you.” She whispered sheepishly. “And lunch is ready.”

Again Shawn cursed himself. “Send him up.” He told her, making sure that none of the residual anger was still in his voice. “And I'll be down in a minute for lunch.”

 “Would you like anything?” The dark haired woman asked Patrick as he ascended the stairs.

The ISA agent just smiled. “No thank you, Jan.” He said sweetly, flashing his dimples. “And the cookies smell divine.”

Stepping into Shawn's office was like stepping into a time warp. Old world solid mahogany seemed to be the theme for the large space. Even the high backed covered chairs in front of the large desk were held together with the polished wood. It had been the only thing that Shawn had asked for when Victor had died. Brady got the mansion and a handful of the estates around the world, Bo and Hope the yachts and a seaside retreat as well as a sizable chunk of sellable shares of Titan, Chloe and Joy had walked away with stocks and bonds, a seat on the board of the Tuscano Foundation as well as a trust fund and college nest egg respectively, Phillip and Nicole managed to split Titan, the former selling his shares and gaining his father's Brownstone that he and his wife now shared and all Shawn had asked for in addition to his trust was the contents of Victors office. As he looked back at the room he realized how bizarre he must have seemed to the lawyer.

 “Come on in man.” He waved Patrick to a chair and dropped himself onto the corner of his desk. “What's up?”

 “What's Chloe's favorite ice cream?”

Shawn coughed and his eyes narrowed. “You drove all the way out here to ask me **that**?” He asked carefully. That sounded like something his sister would do, but Patrick? The elder Lockhart had proven that he knew how to use the phone. “Mocha Chip.” He responded easily. “Joy prefers strawberry. It’s Brad-”

But Patrick had already caught the slip. “What happened between them?” He asked slowly.

The younger man shook his head. “Not my place to say.” He told him simply, and it wasn't. Chloe held those eighteen months close to her heart, cherishing the shortness and at the same time pretending that they never existed. That was why she still had a closet full of Brady's clothes that he hadn't come to collect, and an entire box of jewelry she never wore. It was the same reason why in the back of his closet in his bedroom there were the boxes of memories that he was holding onto for Joy. Chloe couldn't bear to admit to herself that they had happened, but at the same time it wasn't just her past she was hiding. “You're going to have to ask Chloe.”

 “Chloe's not talking.” Patrick leaned against the arm of the chair and blew the breath out of his mouth. “All she says is its history.”

 “I can't say more.” He apologized, hearing the phone ring before his wife picked it up.

Not even a second later, Jan's voice echoed through the halls.

He lifted the receiver, and once he heard Jan drop it on her end, he sighed. “Hello?” He waited a second and a string of curses left his lips before he could sensor himself. “You have got to be kidding me.” He tried to laugh off the annoyance in his voice. “Of course I will, I’ll be there in a few.” He said before he hung up the phone. “Ever have one of those days…” His voice trailed off and he shoved the files he was going over into his briefcase. Patrick eyed him suspiciously and he just shrugged. “And if you’re planning on seeing Chloe at all this week, you should think about hurrying with the ice cream.”

His keys were snatched from the table, and Shawn kissed his wife on the way out the door.

 

     The front door opened, and then shut, and for a moment Chloe pictured that the man walking up behind her in the kitchen was not the dark haired man that was wrapping his arms around her now.

 “You okay?”

Chloe jumped at the voice in her ear and she leaned back. “Better now.” She admitted, turning to smile up at the look on Patrick's face. Then she allowed her gaze to fall over the man's shoulder as Shawn looked down, trying to be inconspicuous. “Something tells you are about to watch me eat my weight in Mocha Chip.”

 “Shawn tells me eating ice cream with you is a contact sport.” He laughed as he handed her the shopping bag, watching her tear into it to find not one, not two, but three pints of mocha chip in addition to some strawberry that she was only sure was supposed to go to Joy when she got home.

 “Only if you try to take it away from me,” Chloe admitted sheepishly, depositing the bags safely into the freezer and turning back around. “Would you boys like something to drink?”

As he pushed past her, Shawn couldn't help but to look into Chloe's eyes. “Tell me you're okay?” He asked carefully. Chloe only nodded and he pulled her into a hug. “Now tell me what happened.”

 “Chloe? Brady? We're home!”

Four words told Shawn all he needed to know about the phone call Chloe had made. “Brady was here?”

 “Daddy left?” Joy asked carefully. She set a large box on the counter and turning back to her aunt and Chloe. “I thought - “

 “Honey, he had a problem at the office.” Chloe told her as she squatted to be at the same level as the child. “But he told me to tell you bye and that he may need a hint on what kind of souvenir you want from Paris.”

Shawn closed his eyes and leaned against the fridge. That was why she called. Brady had brought her over the files instead of letting her pick them up, and something had happened. It was a shame that Joy had seen him though. Things were confusing enough for the little girl already.

 “Aunt Belle and I got him something.” Joy exclaimed reaching in to the house shaped box and pulling a fully dressed teddy bear out. It was in black silk, a complete Zorro outfit with a mask and Chloe just shook her head. “We got him the girl bear last time.” She reminded Chloe. “He calls it his Diva Bear so I thought he should get a boy bear.”

For a moment, Belle actually thought Chloe was going to kill her.

 

      “And where have you been all morning?”

Brady dropped his keys onto the table and turned to watch his fiancée saunter down the stairs, hair pulled back perfectly into a bun and her arms crossed directly in front of her. He shook his head and walked up the stairs she had just cleared, hoping that she wasn't following him.

Unfortunately when she slammed the bedroom door he realized that she had. “Henderson!” Brady shouted as he picked his suitcase off of the closet floor and turned back to the room.

Nicole was now sitting on his side of the bed, facing him. “Are you planning on talking to me?”

“How's your hangover?” Brady snapped back just as the aging butler entered the room. “Could you find out where my black Cavalii went? I need to make sure that have-” He watched Nicole reach for the case, flipping the lid open and closed while he attempted to finish his sentence. “Can you just pack for me please?” He asked with a sigh. “My headache isn't going to stand thinking.”

 “Your headache?” Nicole asked plainly. “And did we enjoy seeing Chloe this morning?”

Brady opened the bedroom door and had to force himself not to throw something. “Have another drink Nicole.” He shouted, slamming the door and storming down the hall.

 “Don't tell me I'm interrupting something?” Brady whirled in his place at the foot of the stairs to see a maid taking Kate's jacket. “You two sound like you're ready to be newlyweds.”

He didn't want to answer her. Brady didn't even want to speak to her. He wished that he would turn around and she would be gone. But as he poured himself water, he realized that ignoring Kate wasn't about to make her go away. “What can I do for you this afternoon?”

 “You weren't in when I called.” Kate observed, she took in the disheveled look of his hair and the frustration wrinkling his brow and at once knew where it was he had been. Couple it with his overheard argument with his fiancée and she understood just how fast Brady Black was imploding. “I wanted to remind you of your early flight and that you're not meeting with the board until Tuesday. It should calm everyone down on the plane.” When Brady just threw himself on to the couch she smiled. “I hope you don't mind but I'm sending someone along with you - “

Brady shook her gaze off. “Whatever Kate.”

 “Don't 'whatever' me.” The older woman snapped, barely resisting the urge to stalk across the room and slap him. “Just because you're my stepson do not think that I won't pull you off of this project faster than your father yanked Nicole.”

That got his attention.

“Excuse me?”

 “She's worked hard for this Brady.” Kate told him easily, not bothering to elaborate which 'she' that she meant. “And I don't care if its ego, or blind panic that's forcing you to behave like the ass hole we've seen for the last few weeks, but you are **not** going to jeopardize this merger.” Brady sat up a little straighter and when he opened his mouth she began speaking again. “You've screwed with her **heart.** You've screwed up her **l** **ife**.” Kate threw the file John wanted him to see at him and turned around. “You screw with **her company** and I'll personally reassign to you the copy room.”

It took a moment for him to stand. “You've made your point Kate.” He told her carefully, trying to gage what the correct response to her outburst was supposed to be. “I have no interest in Chloe outside the walls of Black Label, and I think you and everyone else on the planet should make a note of that. I'm marrying Nicole in February and I would appreciate it if everyone would stop telling me how to live my life.” He picked the folder off of the floor where it had fallen and dropped it onto the coffee table. “I'm not about screw up the Label.”

 “Chloe **is** the Label.” Kate reminded him. “And you've wound that so tight you're head's about to fly off.” She changed directions then, trying not to back out of the room. “Just remember me when you're in your suite in Paris.” Kate smiled. With a blown kiss she was back in the foyer. “Have a nice trip.”

 

     Four AM came far too quickly for Chloe, who had spent most of the evening curled up on her couch with Patrick and a tub of ice cream as they watched movies with Joy. Shawn had gone home to pack for the overnight stay and Belle had exhausted herself to the point where she crashed in Chloe's bed around eight. Dinner was pizza, much to Joy’s delight and Chloe could feel her arteries clog when Patrick fed her slice after slice. Between packing for the trip and another failed conversation with Joy, Chloe honestly didn't think she had slept more than the ten minutes she had dozed off in Shawn's arms in the middle of the living room floor shortly after midnight.

And now she was sitting in the back seat of a town car, courtesy of John Black, fiddling with files and trying to make sure that all of her information was somewhere she could reach it easily on the flight. The only good thing about the trip was that she didn't have to fly commercial. It made stretching out and working easier.

The car came to a stop, and she smiled when the chauffeur opened the door for her, holding out his hand to help her from the vehicle. “Thanks Lenny.” She smiled, allowing him to pull her from her seat. He took her laptop bag out and handed it to her, and then her carry on. The rest of her luggage he handed straight to one of the attendants.

 “May I take your bags Ma'am?”

Chloe snapped to attention when Duke said 'ma'am' and she shook her head gently. “Thank you, Duke.” She smiled as she handed him both of her bags to secure. The body man had been flying with the younger Black executive and Chloe for as long as she could remember. “Has Brady boarded the plane yet?”

 “Not yet.” Duke stepped back to allow Chloe access to the rest of the jet and stopped. “But Mr. Brady is in the cabin already.”

It only took a second for Chloe to remember that Brady was Mr. Black and Mr. Brady was one of the sons of Kate Roberts. She stepped behind the partition and smiled when her eyes landed on Rex. Suddenly this trip wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would. “I didn't know your mother was sending you.” She said with a grin.

“You have parties to attend, Ms. Lane.” Rex dropped his outdated book bag on one of the seats and winked at her. “You think she would allow you to show up alone?” Kate Roberts-Black had the foresight of Belle Black and the intuition to follow through with every little detail. There was no stone unturned with her, and Chloe looked up to her as a businesswoman and a maternal figure. “Besides, Mimi is doing her monthly solo spa retreat this week. So it was either this, or guzzling down beers at the Pub and pretending that I'm bad at pool with my dad.” There was a laugh and he looked Chloe up and down. “And you'll look better in a dress.”

She threw her purse onto her own seat and laughed. “That you know of.” She countered with a grin.

They heard a deep curse and Chloe turned to look at the man who had just boarded. “So now I'm el dateless uno?” Phillip asked as he stalked to the empty couch. “Great.”

 “You're wife's pregnant.” Chloe conceded, trying to honestly make him feel better. “You don't get a date.”

Phillip pouted playfully, winking at Chloe before turning on his brother. “And he married Mimi...” He laughed. “I get your point.” When his brother protested loudly, Chloe laughed.

 “I get to have one on each arm.” She joked sweetly, placing herself directly between the men and latching herself to their arms. She threw herself on to the couch and watched as Rex tried not to fall on her.

 “Room for a third?”

The entire room tilted as Chloe looked up from the smooth leather. She and Brady had matched that morning, both in jeans and plaid shirts. Hers was tied on the bottom over a tank top and Brady's was just loose. Chloe could see the rippling of the muscles below the thin fabric. Chloe turned away and sighed, of course Brady would almost make them late. And of course he would poke fun yet again at the fact that Kate had sent her an escort. “What would your wife say?” She growled, moving her briefcase and dropping herself into a chair.

“She’s not my wife yet.” He answered with a grin, setting his bag down on the table and completely ignoring the way Rex’s jaw dropped to the floor.

Chloe sighed and nodded, his point had been made. “Me and three men alone on a plane…” She joked, pulling a file out of her laptop bag. “Whatever shall I do with myself?”


	9. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to start this truce over. Fresh. No Patrick Lockhart, no more cracks on Nicole. Please?”

Title: I Know How He Feels  
Category: TV Shows » Days Of Our Lives   
Author: And The Moment's Gone   
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T   
Chapter: 9, Words: 8,153

Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Chloe's return to Salem after faking her death.

_Official Disclaimer_ : All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Corday and the NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Chloe Lane, Brady Black, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Reba McEntire song  _I Know How He Feels_ and I don't own that either.

* * *

  

     Her comment was short lived, however when everyone seemed to settle into the part of the flight that John Black himself had often referred to as domestic. Brady had perched himself on top of the large conference table, papers strewn over the remaining surface as he studied pictures and profiles of execs that he had no intention of coming across. Faux pleasantry had always been Nicole’s forte, not his. Phillip and Rex had long since given up on their game of chess in the paired seats, and now each brother was sprawled haphazardly across the two couches in the room. Chloe on the other hand, seeing as though when they settled, she had no real place to stretch out, plopped herself on the floor across from the conference table and perched her glasses on the brim of her nose, submerging herself into back logged paper work that she knew had to be finished before she could take over Brady’s office for his honeymoon.

She was too wrapped up in her reading to notice when Brady slid himself off of the table and onto the floor in front of her. “What are you looking at?”

She shook slowly before mentally slapping him for scaring her. “Gruber file.” She admitted softly.

“Ashlee or Ames?”

Chloe took the top sheet off of the file and handed it to him to glance over. “Ashlee.” There was a pause before he frowned. “She has some nice compositions.” It was just what he was thinking, but neither one of them wanted to acknowledge that fact out loud. He leaned closer so he could look over the rest of the file and Chloe couldn’t help but take a strong breath of his aftershave. “No lyrical talent to speak of, but we can work with that.”

Brady nodded absently, trying to rid his nostrils of the jasmine shampoo that she still used. “Is she supposed to be at the merger gala?” He leaned back only to find the scent followed him.

“Head to toe Hilfiger if what her publicist says is true.” The annoyance of artists and their labels was thick in Chloe’s voice, and she had to stop herself before she knew Brady would remind her that she only tolerate wearing his sister’s creations when it came to her own wardrobe for parties and award shows. “Apparently she’s trying to wriggle some studio time out of her brother.”

“And Ames?”

“Vying for my attention.” Chloe took a sip of her drink and allowed a playful smile to come over her face. Ames Gruber, while a hopeless flirt, was the least of her worries on this trip. “He wants me to sit in on a demo session.”

Brady cocked an eyebrow at her and tried not to frown. “You don’t produce.” It was more of a statement than a question, and he still didn’t know why Chloe would be wanted in the studio.

She set her mug down and pretended to be offended. “I used to record.” She reminded him needlessly. “I know the ropes.”

One of the couch cushions landed next to Brady’s foot, and when he arched his neck, he honestly wasn’t able to figure out which one it had come from. “Could you two **please** shut up?” Thick with sleep, the voice could have belonged to either brother shouted over the expanse of the room.

“We’re trying to sleep.” That one was Phillip; burying his face into the only pillow he had left.

Brady took Chloe’s hand and pulled her up off of the floor. He didn’t speak, choosing instead to nod his head in the direction of the back of the plane, before pulling her in the same direction

Once the door was shut, Chloe shook her head. “Tell me again why your father has a sleeping compartment on his personal jet.” She asked after another second. John’s was the only one that had it, Brady – and Nicole’s – containing a couch that pulled out to a queen bed, and Phillip’s had yet to be renovated in since it was handed down to him.

Brady laughed when she wrinkled her nose. “Even I don’t like thinking of that.” He quipped, launching himself onto the bed and giving it a good bounce. “My step-brothers have reminded me that sleep doesn’t come easily to the over-worked.” He fluffed the pillow behind his head and then nodded back to her. “I know I’m tired, and I’m willing to bet that you didn’t sleep at all last night...” He let the tail end of his sentence fall off as Chloe just stared at him. “Come get some sleep.”

“ **Not** in that bed.” Chloe sighed. “And not with **you**.”

“Because the floor in the other room is going to be more comfortable? Or were you planning on sleeping in one of the chairs?” He cocked an eyebrow and then when Chloe scoffed he rolled completely to what was once his side of the bed. He patted what would have been hers and smiled. “Come on.” Brady sighed. “Truce? We can go back to being angry and defensive on the way home.”

She said nothing as she kicked off her slides and climbed onto the mattress.

 

They had slept through both breakfast and lunch, not even waking when the brothers checked in to find them curled together above the covers. Phillip laughed it off; claiming that Chloe was just a cuddle kind of person, but Rex couldn’t shake the feeling that that wasn’t going to be an ordinary business trip.

Local time read six thirty-two when the Leer set down, and Phil had woken up the two with a laugh and the threat of cold water. It was juvenile, yes, but he wasn't about to come between them. His wife was already going to kill him when he told her about the pair falling asleep, just for the fact that Rex's camera was under the plane, and he had left his phone in the front of the plane. If he told a story like that with no hard proof, Belle was going to skin him alive.

Her phone buzzed just as she was sliding back into her shoes, and Brady checked the number for her out of habit. When he drew back, more than slightly confused, Chloe checked the phone herself. “Shawn.” She said solemnly, wishing that Brady would just back up. “He's wondering why I haven't called yet.”

Brady watched as she picked up her laptop bag. “Exactly what kind of thing have you got going on with the Deputy?” He asked as she took her first step off of the plane. If she didn't know any better, Chloe would have sworn there was a hint of jealously in his voice.

“What kind of **thing** do you think?” Chloe flashed him a sweet smile and went back to checking her messages. “Married men make the best lovers. Just ask your sister.” When she watched Brady’s step falter, she realized that she had been a little louder than she intended.

“Cheap shot.” Brady accused. “Tink’s not even here to defend herself.”

Chloe and Rex shared a look and then Chloe laughed. “She wouldn't if she was here, and you know it.” She countered, hooking her hands together and stretching her arms over her head.  

“What **I** want to know is why you two can be civil to each other as long as there are no witnesses?” The older brother stepped back to fall into line with Brady and Chloe and raised an eyebrow at them both. He didn't understand them, and from everything he had heard, it was quite possible that he never would.

Chloe bumped him with her laptop bag and moved up behind Phillip. “We're nothing without a little mystery.” She winked at him, then Brady and turned to her ex-boyfriend without a second thought. 

“Can we stop with the mystery?” Phillip’s phone call to his mother had not been what he had expected, and he hoped that they could pull it together long enough for him to wrap his brain around it. She had been able to tell that he wasn’t telling her everything about their prep on the plane, or lack there of, and she hadn’t been too happy about it. “This car isn’t going to wait forever.”

They slid in, Rex and Phillip taking seats on each of the side couches, leaving Brady and Chloe the back seat to share. “Scoot over.” She ordered with a whine, trying to get him to give her more legroom.

“Scoot over” Brady mocked her gently, pushing against her and then laughing when she pushed back.

“Jesus! You two.” Phillip would have thrown his phone if he weren’t trying to check his messages as they rode. “You're perfectly fine on the plane, but the second you’re in public, you flip from Jekyll to Hyde.”

At the same time, both adults seemed to digress. “No we don't!” They shouted in unison.

“No, they don't.” Rex agreed. “They just drop a couple hundred IQ points a piece.”

Again they were heard in surround sound. “Do not!”

Brady pushed against Chloe one final time before settling in and smirking wildly. “She's breathing my air.” He pouted to Rex, trying his hardest to keep a straight face, even when she popped her knuckles into his chest. Her hand collided with his chain and he didn't have to explain what it was. “She just hit me!”

“He deserved it.” Chloe argued.

“Children!” Phillip snapped again, wishing that he had the mind to pack duck tape and rope when he had been told that he was now flying with both Brady and Chloe. “Joy and Zack are better behaved than this!”

Brady shrugged and reached into the wet bar. “Most likely.” He decided, popping the top on a juice bottle before handing it to Chloe.

She took it from his hand and smiled at the two men in front of them. “Thank you.” She said carefully, making sure not to let her hand touch Brady's.

“According to Mom, with the last minute change, they were only able to book three executive suites.” The second Rex had said it; Phillip wished he had waited until they had gotten out of the car. They had, after all, just gotten Chloe and Brady to stop picking at each other. There was the option that one of them could get a separate suite, but they ran the risk of being father away, and it was possible the room would go unused.

“I’m going on record right now and saying that I’m not sharing a room with any of you.” Chloe took the final sip of her juice and threw it in the trashcan.

Brady threw her a confident smile. “Too bad you couldn’t fit Lockhart in your carry on.” He threw out casually.

For a split second, Chloe was wondering if she had been imagining their truce earlier. “Did we remember to chain up the dog before we left the mansion this morning?” She asked in the most pleasant tone she could find. Then she turned to her ex and his brother and laughed before looking back to Brady. “And make sure you call Henderson and remind him to feed her or the bitch’ll starve.”

“That is enough!” Phillip shouted, finally closing his phone and deciding that the next time his mother sent him on a trip with Brady and Chloe, be was going to conveniently be needed on another continent.  “Rex and I can share a suite.” He decided, not bothering to actually confirm it with his brother. “Can you and Brady just pretend that you’re semi-functional adults while we’re here? Please?”

Once again, almost synchronized, they looked at him with the same childish expression. “Yes sir.”

The limo pulled to a stop and Brady was the first one out, grabbing hold of Chloe’s carry on bag and hoisting it up onto his shoulder with his own.

Chloe beamed back at him and then winked at Rex. “Thank you, kind sir.” She joked sweetly.

“Now they’re doing this just to drive us crazy, you know that right?” Rex picked up Chloe’s suitcase and watched Phillip laugh as he closed the limo door.

“You get used to it.” The younger man said, watching Brady hold the door open for his ex. They truly were a pair. The question was a pair of what?

Rex wasn't convinced. “Really?” He asked, watching Brady and Chloe fall easily into step beside each other. “How long did it take you?”

“Seven years.”

He wasn't sure whether or not his brother had been joking. “That's hopeful.”

This was going to be a long five days.

 

     Phillip checked them in while Chloe supervised the unloading of their luggage from the limo. He distributed the amenities packets first, on their way to the elevator, double-checking room numbers. Then Rex got the second key to the room in the middle of the three. Brady and Chloe could decide which of the remaining rooms belonged to whom. The elevator was quiet, almost alarmingly so. Even the poor bellhop didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. Phillip wondered how long it would stay that way. He had never known Brady and Chloe to leave each other alone for this long. _No_ , he corrected, searching his pockets for his cell, there had been a time when they both pretended the other didn’t exist.

Chloe couldn’t help the smile when she realized that Phillip was distracted. She slid one of the room keys out of the hand that wasn’t patting himself down, and opened the door to the room, not even bothering to hold the door open for anyone else. Bags dropped onto the floor just inside the door, and Rex used what little French he remembered to tell the bellhop to just leave the cart in the living area. The boy looked confused for a moment, but with the hundred-dollar tip that Brady handed over, he didn’t ask questions.

Rex pounced onto the couch, looking up at his traveling companions expectantly as Phillip unloaded his laptop bag on the side table and Chloe and Brady seemed to follow a ten-foot rule, Chloe taking her stuff into the bedroom and Brady checking out the mini bar. “Okay.” Rex broke the silence, checking his watch and reminding himself to call his wife later. “Seven o’clock in a foreign city?”

Chloe exited the bedroom and checked her own watch. It was barely noon in Salem, and she had already let Shawn know that she had made it. As long as she called Joy before bed, she should be all right. “I vote for room service and an old fashion cram session.” She nodded to the briefcases on the cart and sighed. “We have to be at the top of our game here boys.”

“Hate to say it.” Brady popped the top on a can of soda and smiled. “But she’s right.”

“Of course I’m right.” She shot back at him.

Phillip quenched the argument before it started. “Room service. Check.” He held up the phone and started punching in the code to be connected to the concierge. “What does everyone want?”

Brady spared a look at his ex before smirking “Pancakes.” He shouted, “And don’t you dare let them skimp on the fixin’s.”

Chloe shook her head. “BLT; with turkey bacon” couldn’t help but chuckle at the picture they made, standing ten feet apart but looking like they were going to jump each other at any moment. He wished he knew the secret on how to keep the tension that high. He would make a killing.

“Seven years huh?” Rex watched his brother nod carefully and shook his head. “I’ll take whatever you’re having.” He decided at last.

Phillip nodded and made the order, taking a moment when the concierge confirmed the room number. “Wait. Who’s room is this?” He watched Rex shake his head before deciding that it didn’t really matter anyway. Basic Black would be billed regardless, and their secretaries could play detail roulette later.

“Chloe’s.” Brady announced, not bothering to remind everyone that she had already started unpacking everything and her shower bag was most likely already in the bathroom. “And I’ll bet money that this is the most action it sees all week.”

Chloe growled and threw a pillow at him, digressing for the sake of digressing. “I’m the only single one in the room, Black.” She reminded him with shake of her head. “I would watch what you say to me.”

“And what will the threat be this time, darling?” Brady didn’t seem to overly concerned with the fact that she just might bring a guy back to her room just to tick him off. “Shaving cream?” He asked with a grin. “Or are we graduating to actual pranks?” When Chloe didn’t answer he sauntered closer to her. “You can’t get my room key anymore.”

She grinned to herself, readjusting the tank under her plaid shirt before removing the plaid all together. “I’m only certain that I can find a perfectly nice maid around here somewhere,” She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought her face terribly close to his. “One that doesn’t read English tabloids and would be more than happy to believe that future Mrs. Black flew all the way here just to surprise her fiancé…”

Rex watched in awe as Brady tried to pretend he wasn’t sputtering. “She’s just cruel.”

“She’s had practice.” Phillip quipped, dropping the phone back to its cradle and smiling at the pair. There was a reason they worked so well together. “Just thank God, Nephew, that she’s not threatening rats or super glue conditioner.”

Her cheeks flushed, forcing Chloe to let go of Brady and drop to a chair before the giggles forced her to give up standing. She took in a deep breath as Brady just chuckled along with Phillip. “I **completely** forgot about that!” When she was finally able to breathe normally, she looked up. “And it was shampoo by the way.”

“Who did she?” Rex was more than confused and Chloe’s giggles erupted again. “The way she’s laughing I’m gonna have to guess Mimi?”

“You’d be right.” Brady took in a breath and couldn’t get the grin off of his face. It only served to remind him of the woman she had become. Chloe Lane, president would be more creative than Chloe Lane, high school girl.

Rex joined the rest of the room in another fit of laughter. “Do I want to ask?”

Phillip scooted onto the couch with his brother. “Well Meems did deserve it.” He told his brother carefully, not bothering to mention the pictures on the school projector or the blood. To everyone else it seemed like another life, there was no reason to bring up the pain now. “She picked the fight with ‘Ghoul Girl.’”

He didn’t realize what he had said before Chloe’s hand connected to the back of his head. “Don’t call me that.” She deadpanned, and he threw her an apologetic smile.

“That table going to be big enough?” Phillip asked as he looked to the dining table on the other side of the room. They could fit all four of them at the table, but with their laptops and paperwork, it could get a little tight.

“Should be.” Chloe agreed, moving her laptop over to it and choosing her seat. “But can someone bring the coffee table closer though, just in case.” When they all looked at her she shrugged. “The Black Ego has got to show up eventually.”

“I’m not gonna last seven days.” Rex decided, realizing that his brother had neglected to mention that Brady and Chloe verbally spar was an eccentric form of psychological foreplay.

“Why do you think I moved out?” Brady cracked, pulling a chair up to the makeshift conference table. He missed the hurt that flashed across Chloe’s face, and he wasn’t looking for the roll of her shoulders or the way her head dropped forward.

She growled in frustration and slammed her portfolio onto the table. “Go to hell.” Without so much of a glance at the other two, she stormed into the bedroom. The slamming of the door knocked a picture off of the wall.

Brady didn’t curse until he realized just what had come out of his mouth to promote Chloe’s outburst. From his seat on the larger couch, Rex just blinked. “ **That** was different.” He coughed.

“Yeah.” Brady restacked the papers that Chloe had accidentally knocked off the table. “I’ll be right back.” He moved towards the door and paused, taking a quick breath. He tapped lightly with his knuckles, knowing that she would hear him.

“ **Go** **Away**!”

He didn’t look at his uncle before opening the door. “I’m sorry.” He said slowly, shutting the door behind him.  

“I thought I told you to go away?” She snapped, not turning from her seat on the bed.

Brady sat himself on the edge of the bed and sighed. “Yeah well, I chose to ignore you.” His lips curled up when she readjusted her hair. “Not a new a thing.”

She scooted away fully aware of the fact that his hand was inching to her back. “True” She decided.

Another minute of silence before Brady decided that he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t carry on any kind of conversation with the back of her head. Rather than asking her to turn around though, Brady simply picked her up and spun her in his arms, feeling her tense. “Chlo.” He started, finding her eyes in the darkness. “I’m sorry.” When she looked down, he physically raised her chin again. “I want to start this truce over. Fresh. No Patrick Lockhart, no more cracks on Nicole. Please?”

She was sitting in his lap. It was the only real thought that she had in her head at that moment. Brady had turned her around, and now she was sitting in his lap. The comfortable position unnerved her more than she wanted to admit. “Can I still make fun of you?” She asked with a smile. Brady laughed and nodded. “Then deal.”

Brady pushed himself from the bed and held out a hand to her. “Come on.” He whispered softly, far too sweetly for Chloe’s taste. “I’ll let you eat all of my blueberries.”

“Strawberries.” Chloe corrected, allowing him to pull her into a mock hug.

“Let’s not get greedy now.” He laughed as he opened the door and let her be the first to step out. One look to the tables and he realized that Rex was more confused now than ever before. 

But Chloe hadn’t noticed. “Creep.” She snapped back, allowing him to pull her to the room service tray.  
  
  
  
     Their first presentation went well the next morning. Rex joked that it was far tamer than anything to ever come out of a Basic Black boardroom. Then again, all of the essential personal for Basic Black and the Black Label were family, therefore arguments and downright shouting matches were considered normal. It actually wasn’t considered a good meeting if someone didn’t get a pen or cell phone launched at their heads at least once. The last one they had attended, Phillip had brought popcorn.  
  
Chloe had pushed the right agenda, playing the typical bad cop to Brady’s good. No one really paid attention to the other two. They were there as back up, or babysitters for the pair that was a completely composed super couple, if the occasion called for it. They confirmed their ballet reservations for that evening, and Chloe made sure that she had already set a time for their boutique tour negotiated for the next day.  
  
As they all poured themselves back in to Chloe’s room, they were a bottle of wine and a phone call closer to telling John and Kate that they had sealed the deal. There was another meet and greet on Thursday, but they had survived the truly business portion of the trip.  
  
“I am exhausted.” Rex laughed, dropping himself onto the couch and kicking his shoes across the room. They landed with a thud somewhere between his brother and the door and he laughed when Brady tripped over them.  
  
“You’re exhausted?” Chloe asked with a frown, throwing herself over him on the couch and laughing when he rolled onto the floor trying to get out from underneath of her. “And what exactly did you do to deserve the right to be exhausted?”  
  
Phillip could see where this was heading. “I was in the room thank you very much.”  
  
“While Chlo and I did all the work.” He handed Chloe a drink and then Brady sat himself on the arm of the couch. Their arms touched and Brady shook his head. “I swear I thought you’d fallen asleep standing up.”  
  
"He's not that talented." Chloe sighed, laying herself across the couch fully and propping her feet on the arm farthest away from Brady. "And besides, it’s not he was sent here to be any help in the boardroom."

Rex clutched his chest and stumbled back to another chair. “That hurt, Chloe. It really did.”

“There’s some ice in the fridge if you need something for that burn.” Phillip pointed in the direction of the kitchenette, marveling at how wound up Chloe still seemed to be. While it was true that the stakes were high, by the end of this week, the Black Label could own a sizable subsidiary; there was no reason for her to be worried about it now. The meeting had been flawless.  
  
Brady watched Chloe as she closed her eyes, not thinking twice about wrinkling her pantsuit as she curled into a ball and took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. "So what do we do with ourselves for the rest of the afternoon?" He asked with interest, watching as all three people in the hotel room with him opened their eyes to look at him.  
  
"Anyone been to Euro Disney?" Rex shrugged.  
  
"You want to go to Disney World?" If her voice weren’t the least but skeptic, Brady would have asked her if she was okay. She pulled herself to a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. Chloe was going to need a nap soon if she were going to make it the rest of the day. If she were back in Salem, her office door would be locked as she proved yet again why the leather couch in her office was so big. Not many people knew that once upon a time both she and Brady had been able to fit on it. "Rex my dear, I think you have passed the 'little bit weird' stage your family seems to go through."  
  
"I'm not weird anymore?" Rex asked hopefully, perching himself on a chair. 

"I never said that." She countered; leaning against the arm of the couch Brady was perched on to try to get her bearings. The more she thought about it, she really should call Joy and tell her to have a good morning at school. She was only sure that the little girl would want to talk to Brady. He was in the shower when Chloe had called the house the night before, and Joy had been crushed that he couldn't make it to the phone. Belle made her promise that the next time she called, the older man had to be available to talk to the girl. "I think I should call home." Chloe said to the room, more to Brady than anyone else. "Joy has that spelling test in school, and I think Belle's regretting her enthusiasm to stay with the kid; Shawn's about to send her home."  
  
"Which list?" Brady asked seriously, trying to recall what words were on this week’s spelling list, and whether or not he was supposed to have known about it.  
  
"'F' words." Chloe rolled to her briefcase and pulled out her copy of the spelling list and handed it to Brady. "She's fine with most of them, but you know Joy and tests." She shrugged as she pulled her phone out of the holster. She dialed through the string of numbers and laughed when Belle answered the phone one the first ring. "Hey!" She said into the phone, smiling at the look that she received from both of her exes. "Is Joy gone yet?"  
  
Belle mumbled something incoherent and shouted for the young Wesley. When Joy bounced to the phone, Chloe heard Belle asking for Joy's shoes before the girl actually put the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey honey."  
  
"Mommy!" Joy shouted so loud that Chloe pulled the phone from her ear and everyone in the room could hear her. "I didn't know you were gonna call."  
  
She leaned against Brady again, not too sure if she was doing it on purpose and laughed. "That’s why they call it a surprise." She laughed. "And I’m not going to keep you long, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I hope you do well on your test. If you ace it, Shawn has been authorized to take you and Aunt Belle for ice cream."  
  
There was another shout and Joy laughed. "I'll do my bestest I promise."  
  
"Your best." Chloe corrected, understanding that the child was excited. "Do you want to talk to Brady?"  
  
Chloe held the phone from her ear so Brady could hear Joy scream and then handed him her phone. "Hello there, Monster." Brady started, “I’m sorry that I was the shower last night when your mom called. I wanted to hear about your day.”  
  
He had become a different person just by putting the phone to his ear. Everyone in the room could see the man he used to be, before the accident and before Victor’s death. Subconsciously he toyed with the chain around his neck as he just sat there and listened to the way Joy went on and on about the park that Belle and Shawn took her to the day before. Apparently Shawn had even picked up his brother from school as well and they were allowed to wear themselves out. When she mentioned that her skates were tight, Brady made a mental note that she needed new ones.  
  
He scribbled a note on the pad by the phone, handing it to Chloe just for her to glower at him. Of course he would have started a list of things to get her just from five minutes on the phone. Brady Black was worse than Belle when it came to buying gifts for Joy. He was the reason that the unfinished room upstairs in her house was Joy’s playroom. They didn’t have anywhere else to put her stuff.  
  
“I’m glad that you’re having fun with Aunt Belle.” He told her sincerely, watching Chloe roll her eyes at him. She had been right five years ago when they had first moved the child into their home, just like her older sister, Joy had Brady wrapped around her little finger. “You ready for your test?” He could hear his sister in the background, trying to get Joy ready for school, a difficult task all on its own. “Sounds like Uncle Shawn is getting ready to leave, honey.” He interrupted her newest tale about her teacher with a smile. “I’ll let you go so you can get to school and ace that test.” She was chattering away again, trying to convince Brady that she still had time to talk. “I love you Monster.” He cut her off. “Your mom and I both love you very much.”  
  
“I love you too Daddy.” Joy said sweetly, and for a moment in the little girl’s life everything was okay. “And I love Mommy.” She added quickly.

Brady laughed and looked across the room where Chloe was currently pouring herself yet another mug of coffee. “I’ll pass the message along.” Brady told the kid. There was another whisper and Brady laughed. “You got it kid. Bye.” He hit the end button and then laid the phone back on the coffee table, face down. Before she could sit back up. His lips pressed to cheek gently, and when Chloe jerked back he shifted himself back into his seat.

“The **Hell** was that?” Chloe snapped, resisting the urge to slap him.

“Joy told me to kiss you for her.” He said matter-of-factly, seemingly nonplussed at the fact that he felt like he had just stuck his tongue to a car battery.

She shook her head and almost vaulted off of the couch, heading for the arm of the chair that Phillip was sitting in. “Do it again and they’ll have to drag the Seine to find your body.” She threatened, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

“Not a problem Diva.” Brady said slowly, touching his own lips with the tips of his fingers and pretending to follow her actions.

Phillip leaned away from Chloe and shot a look to his brother. “One of us should probably call for a paramedic.” He suggested, slouching into his seat and watching Chloe seethe.

There was a knock at the suite door, and Chloe looked around the room, slightly confused before standing and heading over to it. It wasn’t a bellhop at the door, but a teen wearing a printed tee with the name of a French florist on the front. He handed Chloe an embarrassing display of wild orchids that really didn't belong in Paris and turned to run from the hallway. She stood there for a long minute, just staring at the vase in her hands. Without blinking, Chloe backed back into the room and raised an eyebrow at the men around her.

"Whichever one of you did this should sleep with one eye open." She decided, moving to set the bundle on the table and actually look at it.

It was an impressive display. Something that she knew someone had spent money on. There were more than enough beautiful red roses; offset by white and purple orchids that she could tell hadn't been dyed. The roses hadn't been dethorned, and she smiled when she looked at the way they were situated around one single calla lily.

It took her a minute to find the card buried in the flora. It was a single white envelope, with her name written in a masculine hand. Throwing one last look to the guys, who now seemed to be hiding behind the couch spying on her, and she slid a nail underneath the seal, pulling it apart and smiling at the plain piece of card paper.

Phillip stared at her as she mouthed the words when she read it. Then her smile just got wider, and she just continued to stare. "What's it say?" He asked carefully, watching the smile just get larger when she realized that she had an audience.

"Other men have seen angels. But I have seen thee. And thou art enough."

"Cute." Rex said after a moment, noticing that the grin on Chloe's face was reversed by the scowl on Brady's. It had now become completely obvious that the display and the card didn't come from anyone in the room. "Who's it from?"

Chloe set the card on the table and leaned to sniff the lily. It was sweet, fresh, and she shook her head. "Patrick." She said after a moment. “I can't remember the last time anyone sent me flowers.”

Phillip watched him bite his lip. The way Brady was sitting, the younger man would have sworn he had drawn blood. Brady's arms were crossed in front of his chest and the patented Black glower was creasing his brow. Phillip wished he were vicious enough to point out that Brady was not happy with the most recent development in Chloe's life. The poor man was downright jealous. And it was a terrible shade of green.

“Last week.” Brady almost snapped. “Dad sent you some for handling the acquisition papers.” He stood and wandered over to the table, trying to get the thought of someone sending Chloe flowers out of his head. Yes, they obviously made her happy, but he was supposed to be the only one to know about the meaning behind that particular arrangement. As he turned back to the vase he realized that there was only one person who could have shared that little piece of information with Lockhart.

When they returned to Salem, Shawn Brady was a dead man.

“They're nice.” Brady commented off handedly, trying not to give Chloe a chance to coo about how wonderful Lockhart was. The poor ISA agent probably didn't even realize what Shawn had instructed him to send. What kind of agent knows the meaning on flowers anyway? “They're not going to survive the trip back to Salem.” He tried to tell her.

“Are you threatening my flowers?” Chloe crossed her arms and stood straight and tall. “Because you lay one hand on the smallest thorn and I swear Brady Black you will regret even stepping foot in this suite.”

Phillip watched Brady open and close his mouth in his best fish impression. “I'd say our Chloe officially has a suitor.”

“I'm not sure I qualify as 'your' anything Phil.” Chloe said with a smirk.

The man just smiled. “You and I have almost had sex how many times now. And I don't even want to think about the positions that I've found you and my nephew over there in.” Phillip laughed. “The only person in this family that hasn't seen you naked yet is Rex, and Meems would murder the both of you.” When Chloe blushed, Phillip laughed. “Face it Chloe, you’re ours.”

“Be that as it may,” Chloe turned and looked at her arrangement again. “They’re beautiful and I can’t think of anyone I would rather be courted by.” She threw a pointed look at her exes and then shook her head. “I have a thank you call to make.” She turned on her heel and did her very best expression of Belle. “Excuse me.”

“There’s a punching bag in the gym.” Phillip suggested helpfully. Chloe had gone into the bedroom of the suite and he had been left alone with his brother and nephew. “I’m sure we can find a picture of Lockhart to tape to it if it’ll make you feel better.”

Brady just stood there. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He said carefully, his jaw clenching in a way that Phillip hadn’t seen in quite sometime. “I’m going to call my office.” He decided, striding from the room.

“You’d think he would learn to lie better.” Phillip stood and made his way to the counter, fully intending to pour himself some coffee. “Five bucks says this isn’t the last we hear from him about her flowers.”

Rex listened to the sound of Chloe giggling in the bedroom. “You’re on.”

 

     Shawn Douglas hadn’t taken three steps into Chloe’s home after dropping off Joy at school before he heard a squeal in the kitchen. “Oh my God!” When he finally walked into the room, Belle was literally hopping up and down. “That is so sweet.” She finally noticed her ex and smiled. “Shawn guess who got flowers in Paris?”

“If you’re about to say Brady I’m gonna laugh.” He told her, watching her pout. He was supposed to make an actual guess. “I’m going to go with Chloe.” He decided at last, watching the grin on Belle’s face spread again. “What did Patrick send her?” He asked after a second, watching the frown spread on Belle’s face. He had just told her too much. There was no way he could deny knowing about it before the fact now. “When you’re done squealing in Chlo’s ear I want to talk to her.” He said at last, turning and leaving the room.

“He knew who they came from.” Belle gushed. “I wonder if he helped Patrick pick out the perfect arrangement.” He didn’t catch what Chloe had said, but Belle stopped laughing. “I don’t think that’s what he was thinking.” She told her friend carefully. “Hold on.” She wandered into the bedroom and held the cordless out to him. “She wants to yell at you.”

He looked at the phone a minute, trying to decide the best way to placate her. Belle had already told her that he knew about he arrangement. The biggest question was whether or not he should fess up to giving Patrick the name of the florist Brady used to use. Was it his fault that the florist suggested the same arrangement that Brady Black had taken a fondness of sending?

Sighing, Shawn gave in and put it to his ear. “Yes Ma’am?” He asked with a twitch of his upper lip. “How may I service you?”

“Being cute is not going to get you out of trouble.” Chloe snapped.

“I gave him the number to the florist and I told him that they know you there.” He tried to keep to the truth, and not deny anything. He neglected to mention to Chloe that he suggested that Patrick ask for a recommendation from a specific florist. She didn’t need to know that.

Chloe wished she could slap him through the phone. “Did you recommend Donna?” She snapped. “Did you tell him that Brady used to use Donna to send me flowers?”

“I didn’t think that he needed that bit of information.” Shawn said carefully, mentally noting that it was the second question that he was answering. “And I think you should calm the hell down.” He listened to her breath and shook his head. “The man sent you flowers - very expensive flowers by the way. I think that you should accept the flattery and get off my back because I sent him to a florist that Brady doesn’t even use anymore.” She sighed again and Shawn laughed. “What did the card say?”

"Other men have seen angels. But I have seen thee. And thou art enough."

There was a pause and then Shawn laughed. “Moore,” he told her. “Not bad. Did you thank him”

“Called him before you.” She nodded.

“I’m handing you back to Belle now.” He waited as if trying to hear her protest. “Try to have a good trip.” Belle snatched the phone from his hand and almost ran back into the kitchen.

He sat there for a moment, staring at the ceiling of Chloe’s bedroom and for a second he actually allowed himself to think that Chloe would finally be all right.

Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but he had watched her. From the moment she returned to Brady’s life until it all fell apart, Shawn had seen the way she handled things. With a laugh and a smile, Chloe had dove into motherhood when her parents died, taking joy in her little sister’s happiness and almost erasing the pain. He had watched them become a family, with Brady more than happy to be the father that Joy didn’t have anymore and remain the kind and caring lover to Chloe.

Victor had spoken quite a bit about the family they made. He had even tried to talk Brady into having a lavish wedding, just so the old man could be assured that he had finally found everything that had been lost when his mother died. Shawn still finds it ironic that Brady didn’t take him up on the offer. Brady blamed it on Chloe though; she had her hands full with Joy and just didn’t have time to dive in to the planning of a wedding. And the more that Belle would have gotten involved, the less likely it would have been what Chloe wanted. Shawn loved the younger Black dearly, sometimes he would even tell her that, but the woman could take a simple thank you card and turn it into a party. That wasn’t what Chloe would have wanted.

Then it all crumbled. 

Victor died in August of 2006 and again Shawn watched as Chloe tried to keep it together. She planned the funeral, almost entirely by herself, handled the New York estate lawyer that Victor had hired to handle the major affairs, and managed to keep a firm handle on Brady’s grief. Not that it helped. Brady pulled from her faster and harder than anyone realized. Chloe began spending more time with him and Zack while Brady was drowning in his work. He took on half of Nicole’s workload from Titan, insisting that his grandfather’s company would be all right. 

Again Shawn watched.

Brady wasn't around at all for Chloe in the last three months of their relationship. He spent his mornings at Basic Black, and then he was holed up in a makeshift office in the Titan building at night. He had to give her credit though; Chloe took it all in stride. She sent him dinner every night, from a different restaurant or begging Phillip or Belle to take it to him. She never did step foot in the building any time there was a possibility of her running in to Nicole. Chloe also had fresh clothes for him, making sure that he was always taken care of. Even when Joy had gotten the flu she had stayed up all night, taking care of the work that John had told her she shouldn’t be doing and taking extra care to keep the house clean to keep Brady from getting sick as well.

It broke his heart when Shawn finally realized that it was going to end. Chloe had tried so hard to keep it together. She had almost literally bent over backwards to keep Brady happy and not bothering with herself.

He slid down the bed onto the floor, and frowned when he realized that he was in the exact same spot that he had found Chloe in that night.

It never occurred to him until now that he still hadn’t been given a recap of exactly what had happened that night. Chloe told him what she could, between chokes and sobs, but it had never been explained exactly how it had come to the point where Brady walked out and Chloe turned into the woman she was. She even kept the room looking exactly the same. Shawn couldn’t help but to question why.

Then he looked across the room, to the door that was positioned near the master bathroom. Beside it was a wall hanging behind an intricately carved chest of drawers what Chloe had gotten out of Victor’s. He laughed then; just at the fact that he had never thought that Chloe could actually do it. There was a door behind the hanging; a closet door that led to all of the things Brady had forgotten when he left. Books, clothes, everything in that room were just how it was when his cousin had said good-bye to the future he always wanted. And Chloe boarded it up and tucked it away.

Belle giggled from the kitchen, squealing at something Chloe had said, and Shawn finally pulled himself off of the floor. It still unnerved him that he could still smell the strawberry candles, and somehow, when he was in the room alone he could hear Chloe’s sobs.

 

     The steady hum of the overhead lights provided just enough of a beat for Brady to tap out into his head as he abused the punching bag. One hand and then the other, the man didn’t let up as he beat his frustration into submission. He just kept asking himself the same question, trying to get an answer that kept him from flying home and beating the hell out of his cousin, and then taking the rest of his aggression out on ISA agent Lockhart.

What did it matter to him?

If Chloe was happy, that was really all he could ask for. He left her. Chloe deserved every right to find the happiness that she deserved. And if she found it with someone else, what did it matter to him? He was getting married anyway.

But the little nagging voice in the back of his mind that reminded him far too much of his grandfather wouldn’t leave him alone. Patrick sent Chloe flowers. Patrick had ordered the same arrangement that Brady himself used to send her for no reason at all. This translated into Shawn helping Patrick. Shawn was helping another man take Chloe away from him.

His fist slammed into the bag with fervor and Brady focused not on the thoughts, but his actions. Chloe wasn’t his anymore. He was marrying Nicole.

Brady sighed, shaking his head and hammering out a new rhythm. 

He was getting married. In three months he was marrying Nicole at St. Luke’s in front of God and three hundred of his nearest and dearest family friends and business associates

So why did his mind keep going back to the fact that Chloe got flowers?


	10. To Fall In Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a kiss of desperation. It wasn't a plea or an apology. It was merely a kiss.

Title: I Know How He Feels  
Category: TV Shows » Days Of Our Lives   
Author: And The Moment's Gone   
Language: English, Rating: Rated: MA   
Chapter: 10, Words: 6,232

Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Chloe's return to Salem after faking her death.

 _Official Disclaimer_ : All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Corday and the NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Chloe Lane, Brady Black, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Reba McEntire song _I Know How He Feels_ and I don't own that either. The song lyrics that appear in this chapter are from Jessica Simpson’s _To Fall In Love Again_. This is owned by Simpson herself and Columbia Records. I have no rights to it.

* * *

 

     The next day had to have been more boring than Rex had anticipated. Chloe and the Cassman women went to the fashion house while he and Brady took the Cassman men golfing. Phillip had stayed behind to catch up on work from his office. After they had returned, they all seemed to have wound up in the gym together; Brady watched Chloe swim laps in the pool and then wore out the weight bench.

Sometime before dinner, they had split up again, Brady and Chloe to her suite to argue budgets and contract negations, and the other two set up and Xbox in their suite to pass the time. They’d decided that after their excursions, it would probably be another night in for everyone.

Two hours into an argument that Chloe swore would never be finished, she hopped off the couch and poured them both glasses of wine. When she sat back down, Brady’s eyes caught hers.

He scooted to the edge of the couch, watching the look on her face in relation to the proximity to him. It seemed that the closer he came to her, the tighter her features got. "Let me take you out tonight." It was impulsive. And it was beyond stupid. But at the moment, Brady couldn't think of anything else he would rather do on that particular date than sit down to dinner with her.

He would have treated her to any meal of her choice. All she would have had to do was name it, and she knew it. "Not tonight." She told him seriously. Chloe looked down at her yoga pants and perfectly done toes and shook her head. "I can't handle tonight."

As much as he was able, Brady understood. "It’s just dinner." He told her simply. As Brady pulled himself from the couch, he tried to figure out how it was that she could do this to him. They weren't together, hell he was engaged. And yet, sitting there next to her, he had to find it in him somewhere to resist the urge to kiss her.

"Any other night in the year, and I’d agree with you." Chloe let the end of the sentence drop as she looked at the ever-present chain around his neck. Ever since that first night, when he had put it around his neck five years ago, Chloe doubted that he had ever moved it. She allowed herself a small smile when she noticed him following her eyes. “But you see, it’s been four years.”

“Just dinner Chloe.” Brady took a step back and sighed. “What are you afraid of?”

“Tonight…” She admitted weakly, honestly. She could still remember him walking out the door. “You…” Chloe said at last. "God Brady, why did we have to end it like that?”

He sighed carefully, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the end. He didn’t know if there was an explanation to what happened. Brady honestly didn’t know where they had gone wrong. Why had he spent so many nights away from her just to help Nicole with a company that the blonde lost anyway? “Because I’m Brady Black.” He answered simply. “And you are Chloe Lane.” When Chloe nodded he just watched her face. “We **do not** take the easy route and we fight like **Hell** for what we think we deserve.”

“Except each other.” 

His eyes mirrored hers as he nodded. “Except each other.” He agreed, allowing her to look away first. “Let me take you to dinner.”

“I can’t.” They were the first two words out of her mouth; so quick and precise that Brady would have sworn they were practiced. “You’re engaged.” She reminded him, eyeing the chain around his neck.

Brady shook his head. “Is that seriously going to be your argument?” He asked her sweetly.

“Brady…”

“Please?” His voice was soft, caressing her when he knew his hands couldn’t. Brady was trying to find a way to make it easier on her. They had never been together on this anniversary before. Chloe would go on a business trip, or Shawn would take her and Joy out of town and Brady would hole himself up in his office for a three-day stretch. This particular date wasn’t forgotten, just looked over. They pretended that it didn’t exist. But now that she was in front of him, Brady couldn’t stop himself. “Let me give you the night I threw away?”

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. There was nothing else she _could_ do.

It had taken her a full hour to get dressed. Brady laughed and told her that she spent too much time with his sister. The _old_ Chloe would have been ready to go in fifteen minutes flat. The _new_ Chloe just laughed and flicked him off, fully aware of the fact that the second she stepped from the small bedroom she would be forgiven for taking her time. Chloe had pulled out the garment bag that Belle had sent with Phillip and laughed when she saw the dress that obviously came out of The Shop with hours to spare before getting on the plane. It was a sleeveless cowl neck silk dress with a flirty asymmetric high to low hemline that definitely fit to flatter. 

She stepped in to the living area and smiled coyly when Brady’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“You look – “ He took a breath, watching the way her hair shifted against her shoulders. “Amazing.” Brady finished as he stood, smoothing down the suit pants. “Suddenly I feel under dressed.”

Chloe took another step forward and twirled, showing off the full cut of the dress. It still amazed Brady how Belle managed to come up with exquisite creations using a mannequin with Chloe’s measurements and have them turn into something otherworldly when they touch her skin.

“Our reservations are for eight.” He told her, draping her leather jacket over her shoulders and taking her hand. As he led her from the room, he vowed that the night wouldn't be the disaster that he felt it would.

 

     “What may I get for you to drink?” An obliviously snooty waiter approached the table and blinked when he recognized Brady and his companion. Although he couldn't place their names, he remembered them from one news show or another. He was the son of a multi billionaire and she was an opera singer turned music mogul.

Brady looked confused for only a moment and then smiled. “Are we drinking tonight?”

Chloe laughed and pulled a hand up to her mouth to try to stifle it. “God I hope so.”

He wasn’t sure which part of him wanted to reach out to her. “Merlot.” He said carefully, never taking his eyes off of her. “Best bottle.” The waiter seemed to snap to attention and disappeared.

For a moment, Chloe didn’t even bother trying to pull away from the ocean that was Brady’s eyes. “I thought you were a champagne kind of guy.”

“Too bubbly.” He complained, and they both laughed. “And champagne is for celebrating.”

He took a deep breath. Then another. Brady watched the tears well up in her eyes as her fingers brushed the plain silver chain that he had bought her what felt like ages ago. It had been another one of their things, a matching set. His held his father’s ring, hers-

“Today is a day for celebrating.” She reminded him slowly, looking to the twin chain on his neck.

Even as he shook his head he knew she was right. And she was oh so wrong. “Today is the day I walked out on you.” He told her carefully. “On Joy.” At the mention of the little girl, Brady saw Chloe’s eyes drop to the table. “I’m not celebrating that.”

With one last breath he took the crystal off of the table and held it up. “I’ll drink to that.” Chloe seemed to echo, tipping her own and downing it all in one gulp.

 _So faithfully_  
Holding tight to every dream  
_I thought our love would ever be_  
_As the scent of hope slips through my fingers_  
_plain for me to see_  
_I can feel now in your eyes the changing way_  
_you look at me  
_ _Where's the love we knew would last us eternally_ **?**

“May I have this dance?” He held his hand out and she held her breath.

Chloe’s head started shaking. “I don’t think – ”

He shushed her with a finger, the weight of it searing her lips. “Maybe it’s time you stopped thinking.” Brady leaned close and whispered into her ear. “Dance with me?”

They moved around the dance floor with the grace that only they had. One step one way, one another. And anyone in the restaurant could see that they were practiced in the looks of the other. Chloe seemed to melt into Brady’s dinner jacket, and the way his hands rested lightly on her back, one on the hip line the other between her shoulder blades, told an audience all they really needed to know about the couple.

From her position in Brady’s arms, Chloe smiled up at him. “I forgot how well you moved.” She said absently, pulling a hand from around his neck, she smoothed out the wisps of hair on his neck that refused to lie still.

“I am Brady Black.” He reminded her with a smile, twirling her in his arms and not letting go.

Chloe just frowned. “Proven to be the cockiest man alive.” She barked playfully. And it was true. Brady Black did not lack for confidence. That was actually one of the things she loved most about him.

“You forgot ‘charming,’ ‘suave,’ and ‘incredibly sexy.’” He dipped her and when she giggled into his chest he allowed himself a short smile.

“I didn’t.” Chloe told him, sounding annoyed. “I just knew you preferred to say those things yourself.”

Brady drew back, placing a hand on his heart. “Gee thank you Chloe.” He rasped out, pretending that she had truly hurt him with sarcasm. Had they been alone he would have fallen to the floor. “I love you too.”

For a moment neither one spoke. They just stood there staring at each other. Brady's hands were still against his own chest and Chloe's on his shoulders. “I didn't doubt that for a second.” She told him sincerely. And she didn't. He had walked out on her to help save a dying company. He had walked out on her in a failed attempt to keep his pride. He had left to show her that she didn't rule him or what he did. It had never been about love.

 _And will your arms still hold me_  
_And your eyes console me, baby_  
_Please don't turn your back and just pretend_  
_That your heart still needs me_  
_And your soul completes me_  
_Can we find a way to fall in love again?_

“I think we've both had a little too much wine.” His voice was rasping again, this time from the emotion. How could he tell her that she wasn't wrong? How could he admit that a part of him still loves her? “I think we shouldn't be having this conversation here.” He whispered.

“You want to reminisce?” Chloe asked him after a moment. “To replay our finest moments against each other's memories?” When Brady just looked at her, she smiled. “We're going to need more wine.”

Brady smiled and nodded his head. “You're a cheap drunk anyway.” He told her with mock conviction.

 

     The rest of dinner had been quiet. They barely spoke about anything other then business. Chloe told him about Joy's grades in school, and how the child kept asking for a new bike. Brady had shared with her about wanting to remodel the recording studio behind the mansion and how the new gardener couldn't seem to duplicate the roses that Joy had picked from Chloe's front lawn to give to him one day. It was friendly conversation, two friends catching up on each other’s lives as if they didn't live just half an hour away and they didn't see each other at least once every day.

They didn't dance again.

As they poured themselves into the limousine, Brady completely ignored the photographers that seemed to follow them from the door of the restaurant to the car. He closed the door behind him and raised the partition. Chloe just raised an eyebrow at him.

“You really want a French chauffeur regaling just how drunk we are to tabloids?” He asked with a grin.

They weren't drunk. Not really. Buzzed, tipsy to the point where Chloe would miss a step once or twice if she didn't think about it, but both of them could just as easily pour themselves into suits and jackets and make all three of their presentations over again without a single mistake.

“Depends.” Chloe focused on the street outside and then smiled back at him. “Just what are you planning on doing with me drunk?”

She was playing with him, her hand brushed the top of his thigh with feather light caresses and Brady bit his lip when he realized just how bad of an idea taking her to dinner was. He understood it. And looking into her eyes he knew she did to. That particular night was not the night for regrets and drunken confessions. It would be best if they both just went to their rooms and slept it off.

It was a good idea.

And if he remembered getting out of the car and helping her into the elevator, one arm wrapped around her waist and the fingers of the other hand brushing the outside of her left wrist, he would have suggested it to her. But her perfume filled the small room and as he leaned around her to hit the floor number, she was pressed too close to his chest. They could ignore everything else, but having each other a hairsbreadth away wasn't easily pushed aside. The elevator doors opened on their floor and Chloe stepped out first, pulling her room key from her jacket pocket and holding it up to him.

She didn't have to ask the question.

He didn't have to answer.

Brady took the key from her and opened the door, holding it to allow her entrance. She pealed her jacket off, throwing it onto the table they had moved from the living room area and scattering a few papers that she couldn't care less about anyway. He watched her toe her way to the mini bar, bending at the waist and coming up with a full size bottle of wine that he wasn't aware could fit in the small appliance. But there were two drinks that Chloe knew intimately, coffee and wine, and if there was a way to fit both in the fridge, no doubt Chloe had done it.

“You got any coffee made?” He asked with a smirk, shaking his head when she held up the glass she had just poured for herself. “Too much of that and I'm not going to want to get up in the morning.”

Chloe just laughed and filled a mug with the ever-present dark liquid. “And you say I'm a cheap drunk.” She laughed. He had perched himself on the couch that Rex had discovered their first night there was more comfortable than it looked.

“You are!” Brady laughed, taking the cup and saucer from her hand, feeling her pulse tremble when they touched. “One week before Joy moved in with us, you were plastered from half a bottle of cheap champagne.” He coughed, purposefully leaving out the fact that it was one week before her parents had died and the night after they had become inseparable. “I think I even finished your last glass for you.”

“I wasn’t drunk on the wine, Mr. Black.” Chloe argued, pushing against him and smiling. This was the conversation they had missed at dinner. “And as I recall there wasn't a room in that house we didn't christen that night.”

Brady laughed and looked up at her blushing face. “It's a shame that wasn't the same night we christened your bed.”

“That bed saw plenty of action.” Chloe took another sip of her wine and laughed. “Although I do feel kind of bad that Shawn sleeps on my couch so much.”

They both erupted into a fit of giggles that Brady didn't even know he had inside of him. He couldn't remember the last time he just sat back and relaxed with anyone. No, now-a-days even Nicole seemed to keep him on high alert and Brady wouldn't let himself relax for anything. For him to sit with Chloe on the fourth anniversary of the day he walked out on her and just talk like nothing had happened- Brady shook his head.

This was the anniversary of something more than that.

“I never apologized for what I did,” he started, “back then.”

She tried to shush him with a finger, and when he shook his head to protest, Chloe scooted closer, their thighs touching through the fabric of his pants. “You did what you thought you had to do.” She told him carefully. “I may curse you for it when I wake up alone some mornings, but I understand.”

“I never should have.” He was shushed again and he couldn't help but laugh. “You're making me feel better after I left you?” Brady arched an eyebrow and watched as Chloe caught on. “You are definitely one of a kind, Diva.”

Chloe shook her head. “I loved you.”

Brady brought his face close to hers, not remembering when he had set his mug on the coffee table or when she had discarded her wine glass. “I don't think I stopped.” He admitted, threading a hand through her hair on the side of her face and brushing her ear with his thumb. He pulled her onto his lap at the same moment he latched on to her lips.

 _It's hard for you_  
_When your heart has opened up_  
_to feelings that you never knew_  
_Never thinking that you'd doubt our love_  
_you don't know what to do_  
_I'd give anything, my heart, my soul_  
_if I could pull you through  
_ _Just to find again my love we hold so true_

This wasn't a kiss of desperation. It wasn't a plea or an apology.

It was merely a kiss. 

When Chloe pulled her lips from his, they both felt the loss. She rocked back onto his knees and just stared into his eyes, searching for some sort of acknowledgment that he knew what he had just done.

The pools of cobalt staring back at her weren’t what she expected. There was no confusion. There was nothing in his eyes but the adoration and love that she had been far too accustomed to seeing from him when they had been together. Chloe allowed herself a moment to remember the feel of being loved by the man in front of her. Maybe one moment too long.

Brady’s hand came up against her shoulder, and he felt her shiver at the connection before pulling her lips back to his.

It was odd, Brady thought, Chloe tasted sweeter than he remembered. As he opened his lips to lick the seam between her own, Chloe gasped and he darted his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. He felt her shutter against his arms but instead of pulling back again; Brady was surprised when she took the initiative and pushed herself further. Her skirt rode up on her knees as she parted them slowly, straddling his thigh.

Kissing Chloe was an erotic act all on its own.

It wasn’t the wine. It wasn’t the date. When Brady declared a leisurely war against her lips, Chloe gave him back everything she received. And she did it because she couldn’t stop.

A small cry echoed against the room when he withdrew his tongue, lashing across her face to nibble at her earlobe, then dropping down to suckle her neck. Her hands gripped his hair, deliberately pulling at the roots, egging him on. And when he bit her collarbone, just below her jugular vein, she called out, not caring who was in the room next to them.

His hands found her zipper, tucked underneath the fabric to hide the cold metal.  It came down slowly, Brady paying close attention to the way her entire body trembled. He lost his tie before the zipper was all the way down her back. The first three buttons before his hands could return to her hair. He jerked her neck back up, almost to a painful angle, and devoured her lips again.

She knew this was wrong. Chloe understood that the only thing she was accomplishing was hurting them both further. Somehow, she couldn’t bring herself to care. His hands on her hips felt exquisite, the taste of his desperation alone would last her months of sleepless nights. He clawed at the exposed skin of her back, trying to feel her flesh without discarding the cloth. The intimacy of that single act would be more than either one of them should allow. Briefly Chloe wondered what damage she would cause if she took the dominant position and just dropped the straps herself.

Instead he seemed to sate his lust against her skin, nipping and kissing. One hand dropped to her exposed knee, running it up the length of her thigh to the joint where her leg met her hipbone. His thumb stroked the crease, coming just close enough to the seam of her lace panties to make her squirm. Chloe took the bait, shifting on his lap and groaning at the feel of Brady’s arousal digging against the zipper of his slacks.

Brady pulled his mouth from the hollow of her throat, kissing her solidly and then pulling back, his eyes locking with hers.

He had drawn a line in the sand.

Brady would let her make the next move.

Chloe’s hands came down around his shoulders once again and she ground into his stiffness as she engulfed his lips. She didn’t need him to remind her that what they were doing was wrong. She didn’t want him to tell her that they both would feel worse in the morning. All she wanted was what was in front of her. All she cared about right then and there was the feel of his lips against hers; his skin to hers.

The line wasn’t just crossed, it was obliterated.

Brady dropped the straps of the dress, popping the clasp of her strapless bra with far too much ease. Her hands gripped his shoulders as an anchor at the same time he palmed her back, reassuring himself that she was real. She whimpered again, this time trying to recapture his lips, and his ‘I Love You’ died in his throat.

 _And will your arms still hold me_  
_And your eyes console me, baby_  
_Please don't turn your back and just pretend_  
_That your heart still needs me_  
_And your soul completes me_  
_Can we find a way to fall in love again_  

With practiced ease, he shifted his weight so his feet were flat on the floor. In classic Brady fashion, he toed his shoes at the very same instant that he shifted her weight on his lap, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Chloe locked her ankles across his hips as he shifted again, lifting them both off of the couch.

It took a second for him to adjust to her weight. He shuttered to compare them at a time like this, but Chloe held slightly more weight than his usual bedmate. Not that he minded the change. He welcomed anything that brought Chloe closer to him. He readjusted his hands on her rear just to feel her brush her breasts against his undershirt. Chloe’s weight was defiantly a weight he could bear.

Three steps and he had made it to the bedroom, his shirt lost somewhere between the couch and the door. Another two and he laid her carefully on the bed, whimpering slightly from the loss of him. He stood back, watching the look of impatience spread across Chloe’s face as he knelt before her, pulling her dress out from under her bottom and sliding it up and over the rest of her body. He laid it against the back of a nearby chair and turned to look at her again.

Never in his entire life had Brady Black seen anything more beautiful.

Chloe had pulled her legs up underneath herself, heeled sandals attached to her feet.  She was leaning back on her palms, bare chest thrust out when she took each breath. For a moment Brady was awed at the fact that her pale lacy panties matched her heels. It was just something so uniquely Chloe.

“Beautiful.” He murmured, kicking off his socks and sliding up the bed to her, pulling her down underneath him. She shifted her weight on the bed and groped at his shirt, pulling it clear of his head before tossing it in the same direction of the door. Her nails raked down his back, and he tried not to growl. It wasn’t pain. The sheer ecstasy in the act was enough for him to bury his head in the crook of her neck and lave the reddening skin just above his last bite. He didn’t think about it right then, but that mark would be there for a few days. There was sadistic pride in that knowledge. The fact that others might be able to see that mark brought a smile to Brady’s lips. He leaned into her fully, her legs spreading carefully to accommodate their position on the bed, and Brady kissed the angry mark before pulling himself back up to her lips.

She was intoxicated. The scent of cologne and sweat and something distinctly Brady filled her nostrils and Chloe was drunk on the high it created. His lips skimmed her collarbone, nipping her shoulder before she felt the pressure on her lips again. He didn’t just kiss, Brady took ownership of all she was and poured it back into her with fervor. He possessed her and inflamed her, forcing her body to arch into his with only his lips. Her bare feet dug into the back of his thighs, heel first and she winced slightly when his full weight came crashing down on her. She toed his heels and smiled when a chuckle slid from his throat. Neither could remember her losing her shoes.

Brady felt her wince again, this time at the torturous pace he had set in his onslaught of kisses and caresses against her body. The gentle beat of the song they danced to still moved through her body, seeming to follow the trail of nips and licks from her jawbone to where the chain of her necklace fell between her breasts.

Her skin tingled at every point of contact with his lips. She cried out when his tongue circled the sensitive pebble before drawing it sharply, exquisitely painfully into his mouth. He worried the tender flesh with his tongue, suckling so incoherent cries rose from the room unbidden. 

Someone whispered ‘please, please’ over and over in the darkened room. It was both shocking and dismaying when Chloe realized that it was _her_ voice. She was calling for something that she barely remembered she needed. And Brady was more than willing to comply. He worried the tender flesh of her breasts, taking extra care to ensure both received the same treatment, and then kissed the valley between them, laving at the supple skin. Gooseflesh rose on her breasts and Chloe was unsure what it was that was keeping her from jumping out of her skin.

He left a wet trail from her breasts, sliding down her body until he reached her taunt stomach. His tongue thrust and withdrew from her belly button in blatant mimicry of sex, and she felt herself getting hopelessly wet just from his kiss.

Overwhelmed and almost senseless with sheer need, Chloe no longer even tried to hold her head up to watch him, finally just allowing it to drop onto the mattress. She stared at the ceiling for only a few seconds before allowing them to close on their own. She felt her underwear being pulled from her hips and for a brief moment, she opened her eyes. “What are you – _Dear God_ ”?

His mouth covered her and that was the last rational thought that Chloe was capable of remembering.

Brady’s tongue delved between her folds, brushing, tasting, and sending her already frayed nerves to the sky. He remembered vividly just where to where to push her, what would give her more gratification, where to bear down, and where to suckle her. This wasn’t about him. He kept himself pressed to the bed to keep that thought firmly planted into his brain.

This was for Chloe.

This was for everything they had missed.

 _And as every night goes by_  
_with every lonely tear I cry_  
_it’s so clear to me_  
_I need you by my side_

His other hand slid between her legs and slowly pinched the folds of her lips taut against his mouth and tongue. He stroked the delicate tissue with the flat edge of his tongue, feeling her twitch in her feeble attempt to grind against him. His other hand slithered across her abdomen, placing gentle pressure on a spot just below her belly button, keeping her in place as he flicked the newly found spot over and over again until he could feel that she couldn’t stand it anymore.

She whimpered unintelligibly, her vision blurred, and even the pale color of the ceiling just seemed too bright. Chloe cried out as she shuddered, her entire body trying to hold off the impending peak as long as possible.

Brady could feel it. Her legs had stopped trying to grope for purchase on the bed, and her body was unnaturally calm.  Chloe was compelling her orgasm at bay. She was demanding her body not give in to him.

His response was to drive his tongue into her as far as it would go.

There were no words to describe the sensation that ripped through her body at the invasion. Chloe had no thought cross her mind as pleasure and pain slashed her to the core, threatening to tear her in two.

His eyes watched her body carefully, taking as much pleasure in her succumbing to release as she did. Her hands clutched for the dressing on the bed and he held her steady as she convulsed repeatedly, riding out the intense ripple of pleasure.

Brady kissed the juncture between her thighs, sadistic glee barely masked when she shuddered again. His lips traced the smooth line before sliding over to her hip bones. He kissed the top of each thigh, laving the skin with his tongue before sliding once again between them. His lips touched her knees and then he drew a thin line of saliva back up to the apex of her thighs. Before he could get too close however, he growled with satisfied approval and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her inner thigh that turned her bones into liquid fire and brought all of the sensations back to her.

She exhaled with a hiss of pain, but the way her body gently bucked against him again only served as proof that she welcomed it. 

When Chloe regained what little senses Brady allowed, her hands skimmed down her body, brushing her aching nipples and rounding over her stomach to grasp his biceps, nails down, pulling him forcefully back up her body. Their lips attacked each other again with fervor as Chloe withdrew his belt from the loops and slid her hands between them to take care of his pants. Brady ground against her in frustration, kicking the offending cloth from his legs as soon as Chloe forced it over his hips.

Neither of them could explain how they were turned sideways, lying across the bed now instead of down its length, but honestly they didn’t care. He slammed down onto her, grinding them together and pushing her past her limit, driving her to insanity with just the anticipation of them coming together.

The bed shifted, jolting away from the wall, and Chloe groped for purchase on Brady’s back as he grasped for the comforter, only serving to wrench it free from under her. He tossed the material to the floor, stepping on it as he stood slightly, Chloe’s hands digging insistently at his boxers.

 _And will your arms still hold me_  
_and your eyes console me, baby_  
_Please don't turn your back and just pretend_  
_That your heart still needs me_  
_And your soul completes me_  
_Can we find a way to fall in love again?_

The material gave, slipping off of his hips and pooling to the floor just in time for Brady to chuckle at the satisfied grunt that erupted from Chloe’s lips. He fell on her, his naked body covering hers. With his knees, he gently guided her legs apart.

Brady’s lips slanted over hers and Chloe had to part them under his brutal hunger. His tongue thrust into her mouth and Chloe felt the passion inside her drown out the remaining insecurities as she pushed her body up to his.

Brady didn’t stop to think, pressing kisses to her throat. At first he thought it was a sigh, the way her throat quivered; then her entire body shook. He couldn’t hold his wonder at bay any longer. Their bodies still reacted as one. He pulled back slightly, readjusting himself at her entrance and locking their gazes.

He had to know this was what she wanted.

He needed reassurance that she needed this just as much as he did.

“I love you.”

Then moisture flooded into Chloe’s eyes, seeming to convey the longing and need they both had held at bay for so long. His unspoken question was answered in her eyes.

“Please…”

 _Can we find a way to fall in love again_  
_Oh baby, I need you to love me for the rest of my life._

“Please...” She whispered.

Brady froze. She had not moved, yet the word rang like a bell through his mind, slowly working its way through his body. His eyes searched her face, somehow trying to deny their position; to not completely understand how they had gotten there. Clarity sprang through him like a breath released, the value of this night coming on too strong. What am I doing? He asked himself, backing off slightly.

Laying flat against what was left of the bedspread, her curls spread around her like petals of a flower, and she was driving him to the brink of madness just by being there. His body fought his mind for control.

The recognition came to his eyes in a flash of almost physical pain, and he sprung from the bed without even processing the thought. And he was on the far side of the room before the cold of the room assaulted her body.

“Brady?” She asked slowly, confusion passing through her dark eyes. She didn’t understand. She didn’t know.

He shook his head, trying to tell her everything he was thinking without opening his lips. He couldn’t do this to her. Not with his wedding to Nicole so close. Not with how hard Shawn watched them like a hawk and with his uncle in the next room. Brady and Chloe couldn’t be together. Not like this.

The last remnant of her fantasy splintered into nothingness and she was left desolate, dazed and hurt. She turned to face him, completely vulnerable for the first time in four years. She looked into his eyes, searching for the passion and tenderness. She would even settle for an explanation.

_If we fall in love again_

Disdain filled his expression as he saw her expectations so clearly written across her face. He registered the shock and couldn’t find the words to reassure her that the fault was his, not hers.

He didn’t look at her as he slid back into his boxers pulling them over his hips and grasping his pants. He groped for his undershirt in the dim light of the room, becoming incredibly aware of exactly where she was in the room. And when his hand grasped it, he seemed to locate his voice as well. “Chloe – “ He started, simply not knowing anything else to say.

"Get out." Her voice was cold, and unbelievably soft. The tears were streaming unchecked down her face now, and she didn’t even bother to look at him. He stood there, shell-shocked, looking down at her seemingly frail form. She had pulled the sheet from the floor, wrapping herself the best she could. “ _Get Out_!” She screamed at last, pulling a brush from the nightstand and launching it in Brady’s general direction. “Get out! Get out! _GET OUT_!” She didn’t hear him back from the room. Her sobs covered the sound of him pulling his dress pants back on in the living area.

The click of the door rang loud and clear.

_Would you love me for the rest of my life...?_


	11. These are My Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't stop himself. "You mean to tell me that you two did that to each other and you didn't -”

Title: I Know How He Feels  
Category: TV Shows » Days Of Our Lives    
Author: And The Moment's Gone    
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+   
Chapter: 11, Words: 6,483   
  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU after Chloe's return to Salem after faking her death.   
  
Official Disclaimer: All Days of Our Lives characters and plots belong to Corday and the NBC. I do not hold stock either the man or the company. Chloe Lane, Brady Black, and any other character featured are NOT mine. The title, summary, and lyrics come from the Reba McEntire song I Know How He Feels and I don't own that either.

* * *

     Once in the hall, Brady struggled to shrug back into his white undershirt, wincing as the fabric caught his shoulder. As his head popped out of the hole, his eyes connected with his uncle’s. They didn’t speak for the longest time, Phillip didn’t even breathe. The men just studied each other; both seeming to know exactly what the other was thinking.

It was Phillip who broke the silence, coughing and switching his stance from one foot to the other in a barely concealed effort to keep from planting his fist firmly into the blank stare on his nephew’s face. “What did you do?” He asked bluntly.

Brady tried to shrug off the hostility. “How do you know I did something?” His attitude was back, defensive with all the trimmings. What happened in that room was definitely a mistake, and as far as he was concerned it only involved himself and Chloe.

He took a step forward, coming almost toe-to-toe with the older man. “What the hell did you do to her?” Phillip asked again, this time leaving no room for jokes or accusations.

“It is _none_ of your business.” Brady said harshly, physically pushing his way past his uncle and into his own suite. 

 

     She couldn’t tell how long she sat there, wedged in the small space between the bed and the wall. When she finally pulled herself to her feet, still clutching the sheet to her body, her legs screamed in protest. She ignored the knocking on the door, mentally where everything seemed so far away. It was like her head was underwater and she stopped caring if she ever broke the surface.

Chloe stumbled into the bathroom and somehow managed to make it into the tub, sheet and all. She started the shower, pulling the curtain and closing herself off from the world. Then far too slowly, she pulled back the sheet and actually looked down at her body. The bruises were there, not made from hate or anger, but they stuck out against her skin all the same. Finger sized circles along the line of her hips and the makings of a nice sized hickey on the inside of her right thigh. Brady’s stubble had scraped against her stomach at one time, and only now did she notice the burn trailing up from her navel. There were bite marks on her breasts.

The sob erupted from her throat, pulling with it a fresh set of tears.

Yet again she had allowed herself to be drawn in to the endless depths of his eyes and the sweet harmony of his voice. He intoxicated her, and no matter how she tried, she couldn’t help but drink him in. Brady had known that. Brady had counted on that. 

She caught her eyes in the full-length mirror through the transparent haze of the shower curtain, and for once she wished she didn’t recognize the haunting look that had been cast onto her features. It almost seemed like it would never go away. She caught a glimpse of another mark on her neck, just below her ear, and she could still feel the silk of his lips as the nibbled into her flesh.

Without thinking she grabbed the loofah off of the side of the tub. Not even bothering to lather it with soap, she just began scrubbing. Her skin burned, whether from the heat of the body she could vividly remember looming above her or the hot water, she didn’t care. She had to get the feel of Brady off of her.

 

     Rex looked up as Phillip stormed back into the room, grabbing his cell phone off of the side table and the suite phone off of its cradle; he made one frantic call after another. The first had been to the concierge, explaining an extreme situation that Rex couldn’t keep up with in French and demanding someone be sent up with a suite key. The only part he had caught was the room number.

Chloe’s suite. 

The next call had been to Shawn, or unfortunately, Shawn’s voicemail. Then he hung up and tried the station. The police officer was in interrogation and no one could tell him how long he would be. Phillip calmed slightly leaving a message that there was something wrong and Shawn needed to get in touch with him as soon as possible and hung up on the poor deputy. Rex could do nothing but sit on the couch and stare as his brother tried number after number, attempting to reach someone, anyone who could find a way to get Shawn out of the interrogation room faster. He had always been there when Chloe needed someone. He was the only one who could tell them what to do.

There was a knock on the door, and Phillip opened it to reveal a very confused maid. She held out a door key, and Phillip thanked her in French the best he could as he flew out into the hall and down to the right to Chloe’s suite. The lock popped quickly, and Phil kicked the door with his foot as he raced into the bedroom. 

And stopped.

Judging by the state of the small room, Phillip could wager a pretty good guess what had gone on. The bed was in shambles, covers pulled every which way and two of the three pillows missing their cases. The comforter was wedged half under the bed and Brady’s shoes were still where he had left them in the outer room by the couch. Chloe’s dress, the one Belle had forced him to pack, was slung against a chair, hanging limp next to one high heeled sandal and its mate was no where to be found.

The bathroom door was open, light off, and he could hear the unmistakable sounds of sobs echoing around the walls over the light hum of the shower.

“Chloe?” He asked the room, just loud enough to be heard. Her sobs quieted, almost to the point that he could no longer hear them over the shower and he took a step to the room. “I’m going to come in now.” He told her carefully.

There wasn’t a noise to answer him, and Phillip walked loudly into the room, shifting slightly to pull back the curtain at the same time trying to look through it. As he caught Chloe’s eyes, he couldn’t force himself to move his hand. With the curtain still in place, he tried to assess her without seeming to gawk, not quite understanding what it was that he was looking for.

Chloe was curled up in the spacious tub, taking up no more room than was absolutely necessary, with a stark white sheet draped carefully around her. Her tanned skin, which suddenly seemed far too pale, was scrubbed raw, and he could clearly see what it was she was trying to hide.

He cursed, not listening to how loud the muttered expletive sounded coming from his lips, and finally grasped enough courage to pull the curtain from its position. The woman before him shuttered at the noise, and Phillip dropped to his knees by the lip of the tub, trying not to scare her. “God Chlo.” He rasped out, forcing himself to look away and pull the terrycloth bathrobe from the hook behind the door. He reached across her, watching her flinch at the thought of his touch, and he turned off the water with a flick of his wrist.

The sheet was pulled away with expert care, and Phillip didn’t have time to think about her nude form as he slid the robe onto her shoulders and stooped to pick her up off of the floor of the tub. As he laid her on the bed, he looked over her face and throat, taking stock of the small indentions and fleeting bruises. “Did he –“

Her head shook furiously, not needing to hear the rest of the question to answer it. Fortunately for Brady, he hadn’t done anything to her she hadn’t asked him to do. Unfortunately for Chloe, she had begged for it all. She didn’t realize until he sighed, that she was still shaking her head at him.

It unnerved Phillip that Chloe still hadn’t spoken out loud. Other then the small whimpers she allowed to escape occasionally, he didn’t think she had said anything since they had heard her screaming. She hadn’t looked him directly in the eye either, not since his first arrival into the suite. He couldn’t help but to think that the person on the bed, the woman wrapped so tightly in the bathrobe, _wasn’t_ Chloe.

There was no way Chloe could ever look so lost.

The cell phone he had dropped into his pocket sprang to life, and he flipped it open without a second thought. “Phillip.”

“What’s wrong?” Shawn’s voice was full of nothing but concern as he picked his paperwork off of his desk and headed from the building. Belle had had him pulled from the room with a shout of one single word, and now he was more than terrified about what was happening on the other side of the ocean. 

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “Rex and I were going over the late night menu when we heard shouting coming from Chloe’s room.” Phillip heard Shawn curse and couldn’t help but think that maybe Shawn should be over here with Chloe. “I met Brady in the hall, putting clothes back on, and when I got into the room…” He let his sentence hang and looked apologetically over at where Chloe was silently sobbing on the bed. “She’s a wreck man.” He told Shawn simply. “I found her in the shower, wrapped in a sheet.”

He wracked his brain to fill in the rest. “Is there anything sharp in the suite?” He asked without thinking. Chloe’s breakdowns and suicide prevention seemed to go hand in hand at all times. “I need you to make sure she can’t get a hold of anything. Letter openers, her razor, scissors…a _ball point pen_ would even be a bad idea right now.” He heard Phillip frown and somehow the man managed a short affirmative that he had understood. “She needs to calm down. Give her some water or coffee. No wine, no soda, no caffeine.” Again Phillip signaled that he understood. “Is she dressed?”

“She’s in a bathrobe.” Phillip didn’t understand the way the questions were turning. Shawn seemed more than anxious about Chloe trying to kill herself. Of all the people to go off the deep end, Chloe would be the last. But why was he so worried? “Should I try to change her?”

Shawn felt like Chloe was a mental patient, or an extremely incompetent child. The way Phillip was talking, right in front of her Shawn wanted to add, and one would think that the woman wasn't capable of saying her own name. Then again, if what Phil said was true, chances were extremely high that she couldn't. “Not until she's coherent.” Shawn said carefully, trying to envision Chloe sitting there on the bed. “Get her something to drink and try to get her to calm down.”

“I think you need to be here man.” Phillip couldn't believe he was listening to Shawn being so calm and collected about Chloe having an obvious mental breakdown. “I don't know how to do this.”

“And how do you propose I get there?” He snapped. “I can't afford a last minute ticket to Paris, and I sure as Hell can't just leave Belle alone like that.” It struck a cord with Shawn that he seemed to be the only one who understood that Chloe didn't need _him_ specifically, she just couldn't be left alone and she couldn’t be trusted with Brady. Which begged the question what were the brothers thinking when they left her alone with him? “Sorry man, but you're going to have to do this on your own.”

He had only left the room for a second. Phillip only wanted to get her something to drink. But the second he opened the minifridge, he could hear Chloe's sobs again. “I'll have them fuel up my jet.” He told Shawn hurriedly, trying to balance the phone and the glass all in the same hand. “Belle will be fine until Mom or John clock out for the day. Chloe needs you here.”

“I'll be at the airport in half an hour.” Shawn decided. “Keep her _calm_ , get her _talking_ , and _don't_ let her out of your sight.” He snapped his phone shut and cursed. It was going to be a long week.

Phillip shoved his phone back into his pocket, shaking his head and returning to the room to find Chloe curled up in fetal position. “I brought you some water.” He told her gently, helping her sit up and handing her the glass. He called the Salem Airstrip first, telling them that Shawn was on his way, and then he called his suite and ordered Rex over to Chloe's room. When he turned back to the woman on the bed, he tried his best to smile. “Are you okay?”

She didn't know how to answer that. She didn't know how to speak. All of her brainpower went to just remembering how to breathe. And even _that_ was almost too much work. So Chloe just nodded.

“Do you think you can get dressed?”

Chloe looked down at what she was wearing and frowned. She barely remembered getting into the bathtub. She sure as hell didn't remember being pulled from it. And she had absolutely no clue where the robe had come from. She shook her head.

There was a tap on the door, and Rex opened it without waiting for a response. “Back here!” Phillip shouted, watching Chloe closely on the bed. She felt like she belonged in a cage the way everyone had been staring. If she could find her voice she would have told him just what they could do with their pity. 

“Hey." Rex wandered slowly into the room, looking directly at his brother and then the woman on the bed. "Chloe?" He asked, watching the girl look up slowly.

"I need you to stay with her for a bit." Phillip said as calmly as possible. "I have to call Mom and get a few things together." Chloe dropped the glass into Phillip's palm and then the man kissed her forehead.

Rex just looked confused. "Why does Chloe need someone to stay with her?" He asked, watching the woman in question pull the robe tighter around her and settle onto the pillow the best she could. Phillip pulled the comforter out from underneath the bed and carefully draped it across her. "Phillip?" The older brother asked, just in time for the younger to practically race from the room.

Without his brother or an answer, Rex sat back in the chair and actually looked around the room. The pillows underneath Chloe's head were missing the cases, and Rex didn't even pretend to know why the sheet that was hanging half in half out of the bathroom door was drenched. There was a pair of shoes, men's shoes, on the other side of the door, and the bed had been moved a good foot and a half from the wall.

And then there was Chloe.

The woman looked like she was in the middle of a very torrid nightmare, twisting and turning and whimpering softly. She had kicked the covers off of her body entirely, and from the way the robe rode up on her legs, Rex was just able to catch a dark red mark on her inner thigh, and bruises on her left hip. Phillip had told him not to leave Chloe alone. Did that mean...?

But Chloe had gone to dinner with Brady. They had been perfectly fine with one another before they had left. She had made the joke about old times and getting drunk. The elder Black child would have brought her back to the suite and made sure she was safe before leaving. He would have told them if Chloe was taking other visitors. Unless Brady was the last person in the room with her.

No. Brady couldn't have.

It just _wasn't_ possible.

Another whimper came from the bed and Rex's eyes attached themselves to the angry red mark forming just below Chloe's ear, and the matching one on her collarbone.

Yes, Brady did.

 

     Phillip paced the length of the suite he shared with his brother. The jet had taken off with Shawn safely on board, and now the only thing he really had to do was call his mother. Oddly enough it was the one thing that he didn't want to do. Kate Roberts - Black was going to throw a fit large enough to wind her in some sort of record book. The only thing that saved them from having to experience it up close and personal was the fact that they had taken John and Kate's jet to Paris and Shawn was using Phillip's jet. Nicole would die before hers left the hanger without her on it and there were no more jets readily available. Kate refused to fly commercial.

He looked to the clock, yes Kate would be in the office, and somehow Phillip was even less eager to make the phone call now. But he sucked it up and dialed the long string of numbers that would connect him to his mother. As the phone rang, he tried his hardest to come up with the right string of words to keep Kate from rocketing herself over the ocean to kill Brady herself.

"Basic Black." A secretary said sweetly. "How may I direct your call?"

"Public Relations." He said carefully. "I need to speak with Kate Black."

The secretary started to frown. "I was told that Mrs. Black is in meetings all day." The woman double-checked the large schedule book on the desk in front of her. "Can I direct you to her voicemail?"

Phillip shrugged and tried to keep himself from agreeing. He would much rather deliver this kind of news to a machine at the moment. "Connect me to her assistant Carol." He demanded. He really didn't like using his rank as her son to pull her from a meeting.

"Hold on one moment please?"

Two short rings later and Phillip could imagine the look on his mother's personal assistant's face. "Kate Black's office." She said sweetly. 

"Hey Carol. I need to talk to Mom." The desperation was banished from his voice. This was the sweet little old woman who baked cookies for his wife, not a firing squad. "It's an emergency."

"Hold on a second Mr. Kiriakis, I'll go find her." She put him on hold and stood from the desk, moving through the Bull Pen and into the conference room where Kate, John and Nicole were seated around charts and public charity reports. "Mrs. Black, your son is on line three. He says it’s urgent."

Kate raised an eyebrow at her husband, trying to decide which one of her four sons would be calling and what exactly constituted an emergency. "I'll take it in here." She decided, reaching to the middle of the table and pulling the receiver from its cradle. She snapped the line number and pulled the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"I've got a problem." He stated quickly.

 

     His room was cold.

It was odd that that was the only thought to rush through Brady's head after he stripped again to his pants and poured himself a full glass of Jack Daniels.

His room was really cold.

As he stretched himself across the couch, he scratched the side of his neck, feeling the raise of a bruise and downing the contents of the glass in one breath. It burned on the way down, but he welcomed the feeling. He could only imagine what was going on in the suite two doors down from his own. He was only sure that Chloe was drinking herself silly just as he was trying to. It was a shame he had learned to drink from his fiancée. Now it seemed Chloe had a higher chance of beating him to the stupor he was trying to induce.

A knock on the door jarred him from his contemplation and Brady pulled himself from the leather to the other side of the suite, none too concerned at the fact that he was only clad in the pants that Chloe had tried to rip off of him. He placed his hand on the knob, completely forgetting who would be on the other side, and pulled.

Phillip took in Brady's appearance, including the empty glass he still clung to in his left hand. The man obviously hadn't looked in the mirror in the last hour. His hair was pulled every which way, and when Brady noticed Phillip staring he ran his hand through it carefully. The muscles on his arms were obviously sore, and Phillip could only guess how much they would hurt in the morning when Brady would finally notice the full nail marks Chloe had left. When the man turned to shrug him in, Phillip had to keep from laughing at the identical marks that adorned his back. 

"And I thought she looked bad." Phillip tried to joke, watching the hairs on the back of Brady's neck stand on end at the thought of both the men's ex. He didn't turn though, and Phillip would have sworn he saw the makings of a blush against his ears. "You want to tell me what happened? Or do I get to beat it out of you?"

"I thought you it was none of your business." Brady said carefully, trying to decide whether or not his uncle was planning on decking him.

Phillip just shrugged. "Well, that's a not too funny story that I'm not planning on telling you." He said after a moment. Throwing Chloe's current state in Brady's face would probably make him feel better, but it wasn't going to help anyone.

He stood there for a moment, not quite understanding the look on Phillip's face. "We went out to dinner. We had a little to drink. We went back to her room." He told Phillip without much emotion. And he didn't feel the need to embellish further

"And at which point did the two of you tear your clothes off and completely abuse each other?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of Jack and sitting on the couch in front of his obviously perturbed nephew. When Brady's eyes shot up, Phillip shrugged. "I highly doubt you gouged those nail marks into your back yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He knew denying it was futile, but there was only one thing worse than admitting to his uncle that he had almost bedded Chloe. It was admitting to the same man why he didn't.

"You two have identical hickeys on your necks." Phillip pointed out, watching Brady's hand came up to cover it. "You've got a bite mark on you shoulder and I'm only sure it's your fingerprints she seems to have sprouted on her hip." He tried to read the look that crossed Brady's face and sighed. "I'd _ask_ if you wanted to talk about it, but I just had to call my mother and ask for a favor so you owe me a damn good explanation."

He couldn't find the words to explain it, so Brady did the only thing he could. Like a true blood relative of Victor Kiriakis, he poured himself another drink. "You ever done something _so stupid_ that you didn't realize how bad you fucked up until you were almost done?"

"Have you ever started a sentence without a not so hypothetical that sounded _more_ retarded?" Phillip countered. Then after a moment he finally caught on. " _Don't_ tell me that you didn’t finish?" Brady looked down at his feet. "You mean you left her... _Damn_." He couldn't stop himself. "You mean to tell me that you two did _that_ to each other and you didn't -”

Brady just examined his glass. He moved the liquid around in it and took a quick sip; anything to keep from having to tell Phillip the truth. “It wasn’t right.” He started. “We both had too much to drink – “

“You’ve never had sex with Chloe drunk before?” Phillip asked off-handedly. He had to admit he was having far too much fun with conversation than should be allowed. Chloe was practically comatose in the other room, and Brady was well on his way to drinking himself stupid. But Chloe would be taken care of soon enough, and he had to know exactly what he should be trying to keep from his mother.

“It wasn’t like that.” He shouted, launching himself off of the couch and turning his back to his uncle. “Chloe and I don’t ‘have sex.’”

The younger man just shrugged. “Well it’s been a while, I know, but – “ He paused and watched Brady pace. “Unless you prefer the term ‘make love?’”

“I would _prefer_ not having this conversation.” Brady seethed. He turned and caught the smile in Phillip’s eyes. “I would _prefer_ not having my sex life dissected by my brother-in-law.”

“Give me ten minutes and you can dissect it with your sister if you’d _prefer_.” Phillip was trying to make him angry. A calm Brady thought about his words. He chose carefully and wasn’t easily tricked into giving away information. The Brady in front of him – that was a man bound to make a mistake. “Look it really isn’t any of my business whether or not you take Chloe out to get drunk and then have your way with her. Nor is it any of my business that you’re engaged to Nicole, and there were probably a dozen photographers between the restaurant and here that got you and Chloe on film.” Brady’s face darkened again and Phillip just had to laugh. “However, I just negotiated Shawn to fly out here and take Chloe home, and somehow I have a feeling that this is about to become _all_ of our business.”

That caught his attention. “You’re sending Chloe home?” He asked hurriedly.

“You gonna tell me what happened?” Phillip shook his head. “Or do I get to start guessing?”

“Chloe and I went out to dinner.” He started, throwing himself on to the couch and watching as his uncle shifted. “We had a little to drink, and then went back to her room” It was the same sentence yet again, not even the tone had changed.

Phillip had followed him so far; he even pieced the unspoken facts into the story. Chloe had invited him to her room, he hadn’t asked, and once in the room more than likely one of the two of them drank more wine. Phillip would be amazed if they both had had some. They probably started reminiscing, as Brady and Chloe drinking were prone to do. Then one thing obviously led to another and –

“I couldn’t do it.” Brady wasn’t sure why those particular words were the first ones to come out of his mouth. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, Hell had she not said anything to him, he would probably still be buried between her thighs; thanking God he was alive. But another breath forced itself from his lungs and Brady sighed. “I couldn’t go through with it.” 

“I heard you the first time.” He wasn’t sure where the impatience had come from. Although watching his nephew do a complete one eighty back in to the insecure man Chloe seemed to turn him in to was admittedly fun, this was above and beyond what Phillip felt his call of duty as a babysitter. He was fairly certain that as an uncle, he wasn’t supposed to be diving into this either. “Why?”

He could have taken the easy way out. Brady had thought more than once about blaming Nicole for the fact that he had just up and left Chloe the way he had. It would have been a cop out and both the men in the room knew it.  The question turned to instead, could his uncle handle the reality of what had happened? Would Phillip press him when he admitted that something inside of him just snapped? “I don’t know.” He admitted softly, turning as if he was speaking to the bottle on the coffee table. Brady could tell Phillip almost anything, but he refused to look the younger man in the eye when he did it. He closed his eyes and smiled slowly. “I mean, man she was exquisite…

“You’ve seen her, you know what I mean.” He could feel the air in the room shift as his uncle nodded. “She was lying there, with that crooked smile she gets when she wants more, and I could feel her, taste her…” He allowed the train of thought to run by, having at least enough sense not to describe how sex with Chloe would have been outright to the man he had stolen the Diva from. “And even after everything, Phil, she wanted me. She _needed_ me.”  He chuckled bitterly and wondered how he had reached that point in his life. “And no matter how good she felt, or how sweet she tasted, I couldn’t do it.”

“Are you telling me you had performance issues?” Phillip asked nonchalantly, trying to get his nephew to take the sullen look off of his face. “Did Little Brady not live up to his end of the deal?”

Brady slammed the glass down on the table and whirled on his uncle. “I couldn’t _fuck_ her and _leave_!” He finally snapped, his arm slamming down onto the back of the couch instead of into the man’s face. “I’m stillmarrying Nicole. Chloe and I _don’t_ have a future.”

“Why is that exactly?” Phillip sat up in the chair, turning to actually study the man now. “You two are the most passionate people on the planet. You push and pull each other in ways that I have only dreamed of connecting with anyone.” He took a breath. “You sister and I don’t have the kind of passion that you and Chloe share.” Brady looked away; a little embarrassed at the fact that Phillip had compared him and Belle to Brady and Chloe. “You two enjoy fighting, it’s not just a way to vent aggression it’s foreplay, and I’ve heard first hand what it sounds like when you two combust. You don’t have a future with Chloe because you’re more of a coward about your relationship than I ever was. I tried to pull her into something she wasn’t ready for.” Brady still wouldn’t meet his gaze. “She‘s ready for you. She _wants_ you. And you’re running scared!”

“You don’t understand!”

Phillip was on his feet the second Brady was. “Than _make_ me understand!” He bellowed back. “Tell me why you insist on torturing that woman with looks and dinners and touches when in the end, time and time again you rip out her heart and leave the rest of us to deal the fallout!”

The older man slumped to the couch. “I can’t hurt her again, Phil.” He whispered, the picture of Chloe crying on the bed still so fresh in his mind. “I can’t promise that I will always be there and that we can stand anything together when I’ve already broken it.”

“Is that why you left?”

“It would have been worse if we made love.” The phrasing was what stuck with Phillip. Brady talked about sex with his fiancée as if it were a joke. He had heard time again how ‘sex’ with Nicole had been, but with Chloe he couldn’t call it anything but making love. With the exception of his outburst Brady had never degraded the act with Chloe. “I couldn’t stand to watch her watch me leaving after sharing something like that.” He ran a hand through his hair. “We _can’t_ be together.”

Again Phillip sighed. “Why not?”

“We _tried_.” He admitted. “ _I_ tried to be everything for her, to keep her happy and provide for my family. And then GrandDad died and I couldn’t take it. I put all of my energy into the stupid idea that I could save the world and I lost _everything_. What’s to say that it won’t happen again?” He looked at his feet and coughed. “I walked out on her without thinking about it. I wanted to punish her for her ultimatum. I – “

“You are a _selfish bastard_.” Phillip agreed. “And yet, you keep going back to her.” He reminded his nephew. “You keep taking from her what she has _always_ given freely.” He looked down at the man on the couch, not even recognizing family anymore. “I think you need to think about why?” With another sigh he was out the door, pulling it shut behind him. 

  

     Rex watched him walk into the hotel, his face a mask as he scanned the lobby. The younger man seemed so determined, so different than he usually looked in Salem. “Shawn?” When the dark haired man actually looked up, Rex could see the weariness in Shawn’s eyes. “How was the flight?”

The younger man didn’t have a response. He had been doing nothing but thinking of Chloe for the entire eight hours. “How is she?”

“She hasn’t moved since Phillip got off the phone with you.” Rex didn’t know what was happening; hell he didn’t think he wanted to know. “She’s looking pretty bad, keeps crying and murmuring.” Rex saw the muscle in Shawn’s jaw twitch. “And you should see the bruises.”

_That_ got Shawn’s attention. “Bruises?” He asked carefully, pressing the elevator up button. “What kind of bruises?”

The tone that Shawn’s voice adopted was more dangerous than Rex could have imagined. “A hand print on her hips, the fingerprints look pretty deep.” He could feel the tension bunching beneath Shawn’s leather jacket. “A bite on her collarbone, hickey on her neck. She’s got the robe wrapped around her too tight for me to see much else.”

They arrived at the room, and Shawn made a beeline for the bedroom. He didn’t flinch when he opened the door to survey the room. Chloe was in a ball again, almost completely centered on the bed. She didn’t move when his footsteps announced his presence, but she sighed when he spoke her name. Somehow Shawn knew she would relax. He was there for her, just like he always was. Chloewould be okay.

“Can I see?” He asked when she rolled to him, pulling the comforter down her shoulder slightly. Yes, Shawn was treating her like a child, taking the kind of care that he reserved for Joy. Chloe conceded, rolling further off of the blanket and allowing him to pull it away from her skin.

She didn’t have to see him to know that his eyes narrowed when scanning her body.

Rex’s assessment had been more or less accurate. There were fingerprints on each side of her hips, and crescent nail prints on top of that. The bite mark on her inner thigh had reddened more in the last eight hours, and Shawn noted the angry bruise starting just around that. The hickey on her neck stood out more than he thought it would, and Chloe’s breasts were riddled with bite marks and stubble burn alike.

He didn’t have to be a cop to come up with a pretty good guess about what had happened.

It was a shame though, that Rex wasn’t a mind reader.

Shawn had Chloe covered again and he was out the door before the older man knew what was happening. He banged furiously at the wood two doors down from Chloe’s praying that it was the right room, and when Brady pulled it open, Shawn’s fist connected solidly to his chin. 

“What the –“ Shawn’s hit him again, this time landing an unsteady punch to the man’s shoulder. Brady took another step back. He didn’t know when Shawn had gotten into the country, but he could guess that the younger man had seen Chloe. “Calm down.”

“Why’d you do it?” Shawn asked harshly, punching Brady in the gut and allowing a satisfied smile at the grunt the older man emitted.

Brady echoed, taking each shot as it came. “What the hell are you talking about?”

But the blows kept on coming, over and over until finally Shawn felt a pair of arms far stronger than his pulling him up and away from the man on the floor. “You had to prove you were _better_ didn’t you?” He shouted. “You just _had_ to take what you wanted from her. Have you _seen_ what you’ve done to her?” He asked, not too concerned with the fact that he was fighting against Phillip’s grip, his half-uncle at the advantage. “Of course not!” He spat out. “You _never_ stop to look. You just _move on_ and _come back_ to get seconds, then thirds.” Shawn actually spat at the man and Phillip hauled him back another few feet. “It’s not bad enough you’re hurting her, you have to remind her that you can.” With a gasp he wrenched free of Phillip and hit Brady again.

“What?” Phillip pushed Shawn back again, stepping between the man and his target. The dots connected quickly and Phil tried not to laugh. “Go ask Chloe. He _didn’t_ hurt her.”

“He’s _killing_ her.” Shawn growled, calming a little to the fact that Brady hadn’t forced himself on her.  “He may not have put the knife in her hands, but he _damn_ sure gave her the thought to use it.”

No one spoke.

No one even so much as took a breath.

Shawn stopped dead as he realized just what it was that he had said. He cursed himself, wishing that he had let Brady punch him just once. To admit what he knew, to tell Brady what Chloe had begged he not; there was no way to take it back.

From his place in front of his half nephew, Phillip put the pieces together. Shawn frantically asking him to keep all sharp objects away from Chloe wasn’t just a precautionary. Chloe and the man in front of him always joked about Brady leaving her, and how she ‘could just die.’ He had never thought about it before. He had never realized just how close Chloe had gotten to rock bottom.

Still no one spoke.

“Get out.” Brady pointed to the door and shook his head. “Just get out.” Everyone began to file from the room and he shook his head when Phillip tried to stay.


End file.
